Highschool DxD: Asgard's Dragon Lancer
by king carlos
Summary: Meet Erik. He learned spearmanship with Odin and with four sacred gears that are interconnected he will shake the world with his powers and bring a lot of chaos with him (Harem decided, four sacred gears based on the True Dragons of Tensei Shitara Slime, not devil, strong but not OP MC until later stages, ideas are appreciated, Elements of Tate no Yussha, Madan no Ou, and others)
1. Chapter 1

"Sis. Hey, hey Sis! Let's go play!" A childish voice of about 6 years old said loudly in a small house in the countryside of Asgard.

On the room that he was yelling to a girl with a serious face came out with a hard face, she had about 8 or so years and she looked angry despite her pretty white hair, blue eyes, and a flower hairpin her brother got to her on her last birthday.

"Erik, I already told you a hundred times! I need to prepare or I won't be able to inherit the family's crest! I can't go and play right now." The girl said.

"But, but, you never have the time. It is always family crest this, family crest that, I just want to be able to play with you a bit sis." Erik said.

"I know, I know, it is just not a good time right now." The girl said.

The boy looked down and left his sister to go study while he went outside. He was sad as it has been a full week since he got to spend any time with his sister and she was so focused on that stupid family crest to even pay attention to him.

As he exited the house he went to the training field, his grandmother told him once that whenever he was sad he should go and train a bit to clear his mind. It was either that, read books with a lot of words and too few images to his tastes, or help his grandmother with cleaning the house.

The answer? Swing the training spear around and play pretend by himself. It was actually quite fun for him, he liked to use a spear far more than using other weapons and he was quite good with it too for someone his age.

His grandmother, the only other person that lived in this place besides him and his sister, gave him some basic instructions about how to use a spear and he enjoyed it a whole lot. He was so engrossed with this that he lost himself in his practice, training for him was relaxing instead of tiring, he always had too much energy for his own good.

In the afternoon, after having been lost in his training with the spear, Erik heard someone speaking close to him.

"Hohoho, you are not bad for your age, brat."

Looking at the person who had just spoken Erik smiled brightly when he recognized the person in question.

"Odin-jisama! It is you!" Erik said excitedly while throwing himself at Odin's hands with a bright smile on his face. He loved this old man quite a lot, he was quite literally like his grandpa in his eyes as he was always quite good for the solitary young boy that spent most of his time by himself. But, most importantly. "Did you brought me anything new?"

"Hahaha, greedy as always I see. If I didn't know any better I would think you a devil." Odin said.

"Blergh, don't joke with that jisama. Devils are bad people who are no good at all and cause a whole lot of problems everywhere. It is because there are so many of them that papa and mama can't come home normally." Erik said, and it wasn't entirely wrong. The growing number of stray devils caused problems everywhere and it was because of that that his parents needed to stay on the borders of Asgard to protect them all from the threat that those monsters imposed.

All factions, actually, suffered under the same thing. There were just too many stray devils, so much so that most of the fights on the current world were against devils.

"Leave it be, leave it be, we can't do anything about that as of right now. Besides, it is not like I came here to talk about those annoying bats, I was just curious over how you three are doing."

"Oh, we are all fine! But, could you stay for a while this time jisama? We could even play some games or go explore the forest to see if the big bird's egg hatched or not! It will definitely be lots of fun, I will even take you to my new secret spot there, it is under a big tree that gives some really tasty fruits. I am sure you will like it!" Erik said excitedly.

"I will think about it, but shouldn't I first go and meet up with your grandmother? I am sure she knows I am here by now and if I don't go talk to her she might try and chew me out and not on the fun way." Odin said and when he looked up he saw one of the windows of the house open and the stern face of Göndul was looking down at him. Odin, however, was not worried in the slightest seeing one of the strongest Valkyries in existence looking at him with a scary face, instead, he waved at her with a smile before going into the house and leaving the young Erik to continue his training which he did. Erik was a constant ball of energy and one of the few things that could somewhat calm him down is training.

After Odin got on the upper floor where Göndul and Rossweise were he saw clear as day Göndul instructing Rossweise over magic. She was teaching extremely high-level stuff for a child so young but Göndul was never known as being exactly nice as an instructor and Rossweise was talented enough to make this not a problem as she absorbed the information just as fast as Göndul taught if not faster as she loved studying almost as much as she loved her little brother.

"Odin-sama!" Göndul said with a quick kneel to the ground, instantly accompained by Rossweise who did just the same. Both failed to see the eye roll that Odin gave at this, he never liked extreme formalities but these two were just too rigid.

"Hay, hay, hail me. Anyway, I wanted to come here to see how things are going." Odin said.

"Everything is fine, Rossweise here is learning everything I have to teach very fast and I am sure she will be able to take the family crest the next time. And as for Erik, he is quickly learning spearsmanship by using what I taught him last time and I am sure that in time he will be a great warrior for Asgard." Göndul said.

Rossweise nodded excitedly. She also wanted to go and play but she had a responsibility as the next head of the Family. She had the duty to be able to take the family crest and protect her little brother, the problem is that if she were to fail again then the next to try is her brother and she didn't want to force more responsibility into him.

She didn't quite understand what 'repopulate the clan' means but she was sure it was not easy. She also could see that he was too much of a free spirit, if he takes the position of next clan head he would need to learn all the mysteries of the magic that the family had developed as well as be the protector of the clan.

SHE was the big sister, if anyone was going to do the protecting here is her!

For some reason, Odin could see what the girl was likely thinking. He could only restraint a sigh as he knew perfectly well that if the last few tries were not enough for her to get the family crest than it was most likely impossible for her to get it now.

He also knew that the chance of Erik managing to obtain the crest was almost a certainty, Odin had discreetly tested him once and found him very compatible with the power of the crest. Honestly, he also didn't want to see this boy that considered him a granddad to be involved in the world of politics, he would be better suited swinging his spear around and running around with a happy smile.

Odin wanted to find a way to get these two out of this bind, but he just didn't know how to until he remembered what Göndul had just said.

"Wait, you mean that Erik doesn't have a teacher right now?" Odin said.

"No, he doesn't. As you are well aware I specialize in magic, my martial prowess is not that great and I have my hands full teaching Rossweise what she needs to know."

"Then, what if I teach the boy myself?" Odin said, he had some excitement in his voice as he said that. "I am sure I can make him extra strong, now that I think about it why not enroll Rossweise on the school in the capital? It will be close to the castle so the two can meet whenever they feel like it and she can learn more style of Norse magic this way and maybe even some stuff from other styles!"

Normal valkyries would jump in happiness hearing this, heck anyone who didn't know Odin that well would jump at this opportunity. But, Göndul was not like most. She knew perfectly well how Odin acted most of the time and she didn't want her cute grandchild that was so easy to please and that she could spoil so much when she wanted to become like this old man.

One super pervert in Asgard was enough.

"… How about we ask him first before we decide on anything?" Göndul said, she couldn't just say no so this was her solution.

"Fine by me, I had some gifts for him and little miss years without a boyfriend equals the years of life here." Odin said earning a glare from Göndul who was not too happy over Odin mocking her granddaughter.

However, the next words of said granddaughter broke Odin and Göndul's current mood.

"Humph, shame on you that little Erik said he would marry me when we are older so there is no need for me to get myself a boyfriend!" Rossweise said confidently and cheekily. She was dying to tell this to Odin since last week when she managed to extract this promise from him, not that it was hard as he always said he loved his big sis the most on the world and when she told him about how marriage is a contract that the two would love one another forever and ever Erik was just too happy to say those words.

Of course, neither really understood exactly what they were saying but it was also a fact that incest on their clan was actually very normal since many generations ago, sort of like how a family of platinum-haired and purple-eyed people from some program on tv involving thrones and dragons did things.

Besides, purity of blood was in fact a thing in this world. A family trait was not exclusive for devils and thus intra-relationships within the family were nothing new on this family and most others, if anything marrying outside was weirder. It also helped that those who had magic energy usually had any bad gene destroyed before being passed down to descendants, a way to ensure that only the best would prevail.

Anyway, moving their heads away from that awkward moment everyone decided to go and speak to Erik, but when they got out of the house-

"…"

"…"

"… Where is my brother!" a shriek from a young girl sounded across the training field.

* * *

In the forest Erik had a huge smile on his face as he felt something new on the forest. He always had accute senses so it was not hard for him to literally smell the newcomer on the forest.

'Maybe he can be a friend too!' that is what the innocent Erik thought. In the whole forest there were plenty of small and big animals and he had long since became friends with most of them, some times the friendship involved sparing and if either got hurt Erik would try his best to heal it. Healing magic was the one aspect of magic Erik somewhat enjoyed after he came to the realization that if he could heal himself he could train harder and play even more with his forest friends without fear of doing anything bad to them.

It also didn't take that long for him to learn, his grandmother wasn't that good when it came to telling sleep stories so she would simply ask what type of magic Erik would like to listen when going to sleep and when he chose one she would revise the basics with him of that type. She normally spent most time with Rossweise so this was not a problem, and it did help that most times Rossweise would have gone to sleep already by then, most times using Erik as a plushy to hug.

It was heartwarming.

Anyway, back to the point, Erik had jumped into the forest and was moving as well as a monkey through the forest. When he got closer to the place where the new smell appeared he suddenly felt an even stronger smell.

It was a foul and bad smell, something he never had smelled before.

When he approached enough he saw a small black lizard that had two heads and was currently running away from a weird being. It looked like a walking crocodile with a bone spear but instead of a typical tail it had a snake for a tail and an evil grin on his face.

"Kekeke, to think I would find such a meal here. I dunno how you opened a portal here but what matters is that I will definitely get something out of eating you." The crocodile said before lunging at the small black lizard with two heads.

Not thinking twice Erik jumped to intervene, he wanted to get as many friends as possible so him letting a possible friend die when some monster would keep roaming the forest where he and his friends habituated was unacceptable.

Moving his training spear Erik used the same move he trained with, a quick jab that was aimed right at the monster's heart from behind on a blind spot. The enemy failed to see what was going on until it was too late.

CRACK

The problem was that the spear was not made thinking of actual combat at all, the enemy was caught by surprise and the strike was perfect but the weapon could not pierce through the hide of this creature.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKE, To think I would get an extra snack! And a child no less, your flesh will definitely feel good in my mouth." The monster said as he lunged at Erik with his spear. The spear was too fast for Erik's shocked mind and he failed to retaliate in time.

RIIIIPPPPP

The sound of flesh being torn and pierced and torned was heard as a body hit the ground. It was a terrible sound that made the monster laugh as Erik looked down at the small two headed lizard that was pierceed when it tried to save Erik. The lizard had jumped in front of Erik while it tried to do something but it too was too weak to do anything.

With eyes filled with tears he kneeled in front of the lizard, he could see the life of the lizard leaving his body and the sadness welling up on Eric's body was just too great. His magic energy went completely out of control just as the monster moved to pierce Erik.

CLANK

A sound resounded across the area as the bone spear was stopped in place by a gauntlet that appeared over the left hand of Erik. It had a deep yellow and white design and looked like concentrated starlight to the eyes, in front of it a shield of magic was opened that completely blocked the attack that tried to reach Erik as some light energy covered the shield and reinforcing it.

Looking at it with apprehension the monster used its tail to pierce a tunnel through the ground to try and catch Erik by surprise by piercing him from underneath. However, before it could reach two boots appeared under his feet. One had a piercing red like flame design and scales covered the construct while the other also had scales but instead of deep red it was a calm and quiet blue that looked like pure ice. As the two hit the ground one side turned into magma and the other froze completely, under the effect of two extremely different temperatures the result was as expected, the tail was decimated and the monster could only yell in absolute pain as he tried to run.

However, he could not go far as the right hand of Erik was now covered with a deep blue gauntlet with yellow traces and green details that made it look like a storm. With one movement the air was turned into a terrible storm that engulfed the monster and killed him instantly.

And so Erik won, but his victory costed him as his energy reserves were low by that point.

"My boy, we will really have a lot to talk about." Odin's voice said close to him and turning to the chief God Erik's eyes busted into tears again.

"Jisama, please save him." Erik said while looking at the nearly dead lizard. When Odin saw this he raised an eyebrow as if he recognized something about this creature but chose not to say anything and instead shake his head.

"Sorry, Erik, but this one is too far gone. His heart was pierced and he is only alive due to its abnormal vitality but even that has a limit." Odin said, but when he saw Erik's sad puppy dog eyes he blurted out. "But you can save him."

As soon as Odin said that he wanted to kick himself for speaking too much but he looked like a god in Erik's eyes right now.

... It is good that Odin didn't know that until now Erik never thought of him as a God as otherwise he might go and get depressed.

"How? If it is something I can do then I will do it!" Erik said with a serious face.

"Simple, you can share your life with him." Odin said. "It is a blood contract, a ritual where the master shares his life energy with the familiar. If you die he dies but if he dies you won't die, but there are risks as some of the energy of this creature will unite with yours and yours will unite with his, you two will be closer than anyone else could ever hope to be. There is also the fact that the energy to restore the wounds will be taken from you and you two will enter a sleeping period that can take weeks. Would you still accept doing such a thing?"

"Yes!" Came Erik's immediate answer, his grandmother had appeared a while ago and even if she wanted to intervene and stop this it was not something she could do as she could see the seriousness in her grandchild's eyes. She just felt sad that her Erik's mount would be that weak, all Asgardian warriors members of the Einherjar had mounts as an integral part of what makes them capable fighters and for her grandchild to enter a contract like that is the same as signing a mount contract already and with a weak creature at that was simply terrible for his growth. It did not help that this contract would make him and the creature share their 'bloodline' which was the same as sharing the potential they both had, if the mount was weak like this one than the Einherjar would also be restrained.

But, the decisiveness he did that was not something that could easily be dismissed.

Odin also agreed as he taught Erik the necessary steps for the contract to happen.

As Erik moved to do the contract he began chanting in some weird language that he couldn't really understand at all but it was irrelevant right now as, by the end of it, he could see a big magic circle circulating around him and the small lizard.

Now all he needed is some blood but those weird gauntlets were in the way. Just as Erik thought that the one in his left hand and legs disappeared and only the one in his right hand remained, finding it weird he used the gauntlet sharp edges to cut open the skin of his palm and began releasing blood into the magic circle. When it made contact Erik felt vertigo as blood escaped from his body at high speed together with his energy but he stood his ground. He would not fall so easily, he was a warrior of Asgard after all.

And so, just as he thought he would die the contract was sealed. Erik passed out then and there, falling to the ground with his head close to the lizard that approached his heads to him slightly before also falling asleep.

The two were quite peaceful as the two older people spoke to one another.

"Are you sure this was wise? It is just an earth lizard, mutated as it might be it is still a too low class of a beast to serve as a mount." Göndul said worriedly.

"It is fine, this might be destiny at play. After all, for someone to house the four dragons of chaos sacred gears at once and to be so close to a creature such as this, it might not be quite as simple as we are thinking." Odin said. "Also, about the offer to train him, it is now an order. This child will be trained by me and that is final."

"Understood, Odin-sama. But I must tell you that if he becomes a pervert under your care or if I were to see you give one of yours 'Opai speeches' close to him I will castrate you." Göndul said with a neutral tone.

... Odin believed her.


	2. Chapter 2

"White." This was the first thing I saw when I looked around. Everything aroud me was white and while looking to all sides I finally noticed four shadows looking at me from my back. As I looked at them I noticed how they all were big like dragons I read in some of the books grandma had about biology.

The first one was deep red like blood and was quite slender and its mouth was constantly releasing flames but there was some blue scales around its head and back to contrast its normal state.

The second looked to be the biggest, it had golden and white scales and a calm nature that made him feel sacred to all. His wings were also quite big and even relaxed they looked even bigger than his body size.

The third was a whitish blue scaled dragon that had some ice spouting from her back. Its eyes were the most marked characteristic as they were a very deep blue like if it was diamonds.

The final was the smallest one, he had beep blue scales on its back and light blue scales on its belly. The dragon also had four horns and sharp claws, his looks were the most threateningly of the four dragons even if he was the smallest.

As I looked at them I could only gap at them.

The biggest one was the first one to speak.

**"It is good to meet you for the first time, host. We must thank you for what you did and to give us a chance so soon is something we can appreciate." **

"Uhmm, you are welcome?" I said tentatively. I have no idea on how to interact with these beings so I just said what I had on my mind.

**"Good, I finally can see the faces of my family again."** The red dragon said with a roll of its eyes. **"As if being locked on this sacred gear wasn't bad enough."**

**"At least we can, maybe, have someone to talk to now." **The smallest dragon said. **"My last summoner told me of a game called shogi and I would like to have more people to play against."**

**"Shut up, you overgrown baby! If you want to go play go and do it somewhere else! Can't you see those who are grown up are talking?!"** The red dragon said with fire coming out of its mouth.

**"... I might be the youngest but at least people still remember me, the Chaos Dragon of the Tempest, Veldora. No one talks of you anymore ***show his toungue out like a brat***." **Veldora said.

**"Of course they do! How could anyone forget the Chaos Dragon of Scorching Red, Velgryng. I am the fastest dragon to even exist besides the Great Red and Ophis and my flames are also the hottest! They only remember you because you were the biggest trouble maker of us, I mean creating The Flood that almost eliminated all live in the world just because you were bored was VERY dumb. Just. Like. YOU!" **Velgynd said.

**"I, I am not dumb! I was just a tad bit excited over my control over tempests and I just went a tad too far. Besides, it is not like I was the one that made the great fire that turned the great forests of the central continent into the current great desertof Saara!"** Veldora said.

**"That was an accident and you know it!" **She yelled.

Before this bickering could continue blocks of ice appeared in between the two.

**"That should be enough, you two. We are here to talk to our host and-"**

**"Don't give me that crap Velzado! We still remember you creating the north pole when you got tired of flying and wanted a place to rest in the middle of the ocean! Poseidon hunted us all down because of you for two whole months!" **Velgrynd said.

Just as Veldora was about to open his mouth Velzado looked at him and I swear that he tucked his tail between his legs and tried to hide behind me. He looks like he really is no good when around Velzado it seems.

**"As you can see we are somewhat excitable." **the biggest of the four dragons spoke and I sweetdroped hearing this. **"Anyway, as you have heard we are the four chaos dragons. My youngest brother's name is Veldora the Tempest Dragon the dragon with the strongest affinity to sheer distruction; the younger sister is Velgrynd the Scorching Red Dragon, the dragon with the hottest flames and the highest speed; the oldest sister is Velzado the White Ice Dragon, the dragon with the coldest ice and a dragon with the ability to weaken any attack the more it is used against her; and my name is Veldanava the Star King Dragon, the most powerful holy dragon. We four are the four strongest dragons after the Heavenly Dragons and due to our tendencies to cause some problem we ended up being locked inside four separated sacred gears. None of them is at the level of Longinus individually but as you somehow managed to be born with us four we are as good as a high-tier Longinus and might not lose even against the True Longinus in power."**

"Okay, so this means I now have super powers!?" I asked innocently. What? I want super powers and to become super strong, grandmother explained to me that only the strongest have any right in this world and I want to have rights!

Especifically the right to go to sleep late and wake up very late as well, oh and the right to force my sister to leave her studies for a bit so that we two can play and cuddle more! She smells nice and I like being with her even if she is a bit busy for a while now.

As I was thinking of this wonderful dream for the near future I noticed that the place started to distort a bit.

**"It seems our time is up."** Veldanava said. **"Now pay attention, young one. You should learn all you can about our powers during this near future as we want you to be the strongest out there. Also, you must be strong enough as to beat up a certain idiot that we all hate."**

"Who is it?" I asked.

**"He is a super devil called Rizevim Lucifer. He is the one that killed our previous four hosts that were born as quadruplets, he even mocked us as he killed out host and we won't stand for such a thing! We are the Chaos Dragons, to be looked down by a flying worm like him is unnacceptable!"**

I kind of understood what he said, but not really.

**"Oh, and try and make a big harem! You are as good as part dragon with we all in you, having a harem and a lot of money is what any respectable dragon should** **have!"** Veldora said.

I don't quite understand what a 'harem' means but I know that with treasures you can buy lots of candy! I love candy so I have no problem with that and if 'harem' is as good as candy then I want one.

* * *

After I thought that a flash surged and I felt a heavy feeling in my chest. I had my eyes closed but as I opened then I saw white hair in front of me.

As I looked down I felt a wet sensation on my shirt. I also felt myself being held very tight and something rolling over my right leg. When I moved I felt two forms stirring awake as well.

"ERIK!" A shrik came from the white form in my chest as big sister tried to crush me to death as soon as she noticed I was okay.

"Big sis, can we play together now?" I asked as I smiled. If sis is here then she is probably on a break so we can go play! I might be a bit sore but I feel with even more energy than before, like my whole body needs to be in movement right now or I won't be able to stand it.

"Hehe, it is so like you Erik. You just woke up from a coma of five days and the first thing you want to do is go play, but fine we can go and play together as soon as the doctors say you are fine." Big sister said and I almost jumped out of bed as she said that, I have to go find these dotors (is this the right word?) and make them tell sis that I am fine and we can go out and play!

Suddenly something else took my attention away from this awesome future! However, it was not quite one thins as instead I felt three tongues licking my face all at once.

Looking to the side I saw three reptilian faces looking at me with curiosity and care like if they were looking at a kin. It was the small two-headed lizard, but instead of two heads it had three heads now, I noticed that one head had red eyes, one had black eyes, and the last had green eyes. To some, they might look threateningly but to me this little guy was simply cute.

I felt a connection to it, like we are one and the same on some deep level and it finally clicked to me. It was the same lizard I saved back in the forest, it now had three heads and had increased in size to be eighty centimeters tall, its length was likely around two meters, and had gained one more head.

"This guy stayed by your side the entire time even when it was passing through some metamorphosis while you slept." Sis explained. "I asked and no one knows what is happening to it but it seems to be a bit stronger now. ... I almost forgot! Odin-sama asked me to go and take you to him as soon as you wake up, he needs to talk to you about something important it seems."

"Okay, I will have the doctors release me, we go play for a while, we go eat something yummi, we play some more, and after that I go and meet Jisama." I said, laying out the schedule for the day.

"No, no, no, no. Shouldn't you go and meet Odin-sama first? He is an important person after all so he probably has a lot to do." Big sister said and I tilted my head.

"But sis, I heard Jisama tell me he would always welcome me any time. I only have now to play with you before you go back to study, I know that getting the family crest is, like, super important and stuff so you can't play with me that much. I understand that, but if we can play now then jisama can wait for a while more." I said trying to sound smart. It was a no-brainer for me that playing with sister was more important than meeting Jisama over something I don't know, the only thing more important than playing with big sister is... I dunno, I guess I will find out later.

Bis sister relented in the end and we moved to go find a doctor to release me but sister turned back and looked at the three headed friend of mine.

"Hey, Erik. What will be this guy's name?"

I put a finger in my chin and started thinking on a name that would be awesome. One that I could totally like in the future and that I liked now.

"Peanut butter." I said.

"No, try again." She said.

"Muhhh, then how about Erik 2!" I said confidently that the name would be cool enough. It even made sense as he was like a part of me so he being number two is right.

"Are you even trying?" She said exasperatedly while putting a hand on her forehead.

I am not sure what other name would go well, but thinking some more I got an idea.

"Then, how about... would you tell me a good name sis?"

"Why me? It is your mount and familiar, not mine." She said.

"Because I am no good in this complicated stuff. However, I trust you and I know you can make the best option! Please, big sis, I am counting on you." I said.

"... Fine, then how about Hydreigon?" She said. "It looks a bit like a hydra and your sacred gears have dragons on them so I think this could match."

"This. Is. AWESOME!" I yelled the last part while jumping up and down in joy, Hydreigon doing just the same. "This name is amazing! I knew I could count on you big sis, when we get older we will definitely marry."

"W-W-What are you saying out of the blue like that?"

"Hum? Isn't marriage a way to confirme that two people will love one another forever and ever? Then we will do this to prove that I will love you ever and ever and ever and ever! You are the best, big sis!" I said while jumping in to hug her.

She stiffened but quickly enough hugged me back. We stayed like that as I started shaking a bit without noticing.

"I, I was scared." I said. "T-That monster was so strong, I don't know how I survived but it was just by luck that I awakened these gear thinguys. If, if I were to die and not be able to be with you and grandma again, then even if I were to reach the gates of Valhalla and could be with all the greatest warriors on a never-ending banquet, I would be sad. I, I want to be with you guys forever. I don't want to die or to let you guys die. I want to live strong, to protect everyone and always come back, I just don't want to lose anything." I blurted out, by the end I don't know if I am making sense but I could only say whatever it was on my mind. I needed this, this release.

"Don't worry. Big sister is here and she will always be here for you. We will be together forever and ever and I will not die or let you die." Big sister said, she also trembled a bit but hugged me back and the two of us stayed like that until we heard the sound of a cough on the door. Looking at it I saw that it was none other than Jisama, he was moving his hands through his long beard and he was looking at me and big sister with approving eyes.

"Good, very good determination you two." He said. "Now, I understand what you mean but can you grow strong enough as you are now?"

"Huh?" Was my answer, I was growing and I am sure that when I get the hang of these sacred gears I will be able to use them freely and become stronger.

"Simple, boy. Any great warrior or mage had someone to teach him, these are simply facts. From my understanding, your grandmother is more than capable enough to teach you but she is far too busy helping teach Rossweise to develop her magic. You could even say that you would take two or three times longer to get stronger than if you were to have a teacher."

Shivers went down my spine as I heard that, getting stronger is important in Asgard, only the strong warriors can go to Valhalla, and I want to go there after I die. I also want to be strong enough to protect sis and grandma, if I take too long to get strong and the two get wounded, I don' even want to imagine.

Seeing my expression Odin laughed.

"Hohoho, there is nothing to worry about young one, I have a solution for that." he said. "If you want I can teach you myself and-"

"Fine, teacher." I said, if he wants to teach me and help me grow stronger faster so as to protect sister than all the better for me. Also, I trust Jisama will not do anything bad.

He looks with wide eyes before chuckling.

"You really reminds me of him, it is quite funny indeed." Jisama said. "You and my oldest son, Thor, will probably get along. I just don't know if this is a prove of maturity for you or imaturity of him."

"Huh? But isn't Thor like a super strong guy that can do whatever he wishes when he wishes? If it is like that then isn't it good that we two are alike?" I asked in doubt. I heard Thor is amongst the ten strongest beings in the world so being compared to him is good, why is Jisama shaking his head.

"Yeah, you two will get along. Two brats to the core." He said, I tilted my head and seeing this big sis petted my head.

"There, there, even if you are imature you still is cute to me." She said, I didn't really understand but if she says I am cute then it is alright.

Smiling I took her hand and started to try running out, I was too long in one place and I need to do something with this excessive energy!

"Wait a second." Jisama said and with a wave of his hand a magic circle appeared under me. It was a barrier circle and when I decided to ignore it I ended up face first against the barrier. "Before you leave, I have a gift to commemorate the fact that you accepted being my new disciple."

"A gift? Give me, give me, give me." I said excitedly, jisama always have the best gifts. Last time he took me to that awesome amusement park in the human world, it had so many things to do and I played the entire day with big sister! Jisama is the best!

"On the last raid against a bandit group that tried to hide in Asgard after running away from the Japanese pantheon i obtained an interesting thing. For right of conquest it now belongs to me and I want to gift it to you, I hope it will help you." Jisama said and waved his hand. As he did that two magic circles appeared in front of him and from it two girls appeared.

The first one has very long silver hair styled in five large "drills" in the back and two small ones that hang in front of her shoulders. She has gold colored eyes, wears two blue hairpins that somewhat resemble wolf ears and what appears to be a dog collar around her neck. I could smell a funny smell that reminded me of my friend little wolf that I usually played within the forest to spar, he is a gray wolf of two meters tall and liked licking my face whenever he could, the girl was looking at me with a serious face as if she was measuring me but her face is too cute to be threateningly.

The other is a girl with rabbit ears and dark blue hair that reached her hips, she had red eyes and was looking everywhere with worry. Looking at them both are using simple dresses that were not quite the right size, which is to be expected if they are newly aquired people froom raids.

When a group of people from Asgard fight in a raid we take things as our prizes for winning. They might be items, food, drinks, or even people that we want. The people we capture this way belong to us, but if they at any point win against the captor in a straight fight they can leave and take whatever they want as the winner, it is to ensure that we Asgardians try our best to continue training or be overtaken by our captives and lose our stuff or life to them.

"Come on, introduce yourselves." Jisama said.

"Hello, m-m-my name is Kuro Usagi, or Black Rabbit if you prefer! I am a member of the Moon Rabbit race and I will be in your care from now on!" The rabit eared girl said.

The other was quiet for a while before she jumped at me and tried to punch me in the face. I dodged it and using her outstretched arm to throw her to the ground, she however managed to pull her hand back in time and used the floor as a way to jump back. Looking at her like that I don't feel bad at all that she tried to attack me, if she is attacking that means we are sparring and I love to spar with others to make friends.

In the forest back home if I beat up an animal long enough he would always become my friend later, so I will do the same thing with this girl!

However, before I could start attacking, Jisama created a magic carrier to stop our movements.

"That should be enough. I said to introduce yourselves properly, didn't I?" Jisama said and he released his energy to pressure us.

I could see the three girls be pressured but before it could pressure me much my sacred thinguys appeared in my hands and legs, they diminished the energy and I could keep standing still without much of a problem at all.

Looking at me Jisama raised an eyebrow.

"Not bad, we will start training tomorrow. Enjoy yourself today, you will need it." Jisama said before he turned and teleported just as a Valkyrie came running to us.

"Odin-sama! Where are you?!" She yelled as she continued running.

Oh, I get it. Jisama did say that one of the funniest things for him is when he gets a super serious valkyrie and makes she run around without direction while looking for him as he goes to some 'fun place'. He never quite explained to me what this place was, he just said it is where man's dreams reside. I wonder if there is a lot of candy there?

Anyway, as I look back I notice the girl from before that tried to attack me was looking at my sacred gears with wide eyes.

"A-A-A dragon-type sacred gear? And four of them? And is that?!" She said to herself. She then turned to me and, for some weird reason, kneeled to me. "My name is Nate Mitotsudaira, I am from the wherewolf Mitotsudaira clan of japan. My ancestors were once saved by a benevolent user of a dragon-type sacred gear and ever since we swore to help those who are the users of _Divine Protection Dragon Hand _from harm. I might be just half blood, but I still am a member of the clan and as such must ask for forgiveness."

Looking at her I furrowed my brows at her words. I don't quite know what each of my gears are named but this probably means that someone who used Veldanava-san before helped her clan out of some tight spot, it is good to know that. And she is half werewolf, that sounds so cool!

"Hey, let's go and play." I said as I took the hand of Black Rabit and Nate before starting to run, I had thrown sis on my back and she held me tight there as I darted off pulling the three with me. It was only five minutes later as we were playing ball that I remembered something. "Oh, by the way my name is Erik. Nice to meet you two, if you ever want to leave just beat me up and you can go. But for now-" I said as I kicked the ball and passed through Nate's defense and the ball passing through the destination even as Black Rabit tried to stop it. "GGGOOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!" I yelled as I did a goal on our soccer game.

I never imagined that having more people around could actually be something fun. I am having a blast right now.

* * *

In the balcony Odin was smilig evily.

'I can't make him a pervert, but I can fill him with many cute girls all around that have certain mating cycles to them. If things happen correctly he will grow mostly innocent and when he hits puberty and the girls start having mating cycles he will need advice and the person he will come towards for them is me. I can't be responsible if he is the one asking questions about those things and if he naturally ends up a pervert my balls will be saved while I still will get a companion on the wise path of the super perverts.' This is what was on his mind. He could already visualize himself having someone that would go with him to strip clubs and be a wingman to him whenever there was some hot piece of ass he got interested.

Of course, this was only in his mind until he saw a woman with a volaptous figure entering his room.

"There you are. Then? Did things go as planned?" The woman asked, Odin didn't turn around as he wanted his blood in his veins for a while longer.

"Yes, your daughter is doing fine. She already saw him having that gear and from what I saw wants to 'repay her ancestors debt'." Odin said.

"Hehe, my daughter is cute like that. We do have to pay our debts and she would likely be happier here than back in the clan, the current leader is a bit of a racist that would not like a half blood like her amongst us, especially since she can't fully transform." The mother said. "Anyway, if you will help her then everything is fine. Now, what do you say we have some fun?"

As she said that Odin turned to her and saw a body that was ridiculously sexy. Her ass was so big he doubted he could cover it using his hands at all, her thighs were firm and toned but with just the right amount of softness, her skin was smooth and silky with a healthy glow to it, her breasts were the biggest he had ever seen as if they were two watermelons, her face showed some innocence which the contrast with her sexy body makes her look even sexier, and her long blond hair was tied in a similar way to her daughter but even more luxurious and full.

She was sex incarnate in Odin's eyes, and he would definitely enjoy what came next.

There are true advantages to be a god. And he wanted to examine his privileges soon.

* * *

**Writer's Note:**

**Kuro Usagi is based on the same named character of 'Mondaiji tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo?', it is a good anime. The half-werewolf girl is Nato Mitatsudaira of 'Horizon in the middle of nowhere'. Also, the four dragons I mentioned are the four True Dragons of 'Tensei Shitara Slime Datta ke', I wanted to use these characters as they are quite good.**

**Oh, and in case of doubt you don't really need to have seen those shows to understand these characters, even if the shows are quite great. Also, I just posted this because I had the inspiration and managed to finish it in just two days instead of taking longer, don't expect me to release chapters this fast all the time.**

**And one more thing, I was thinking about sgard making their own type of Evil Piece system, what would you all say? Go ahead or not?**

**And one last thing, I will release a pool later tonight of characters that could be put on the harem. It is not certain I will use the characters that win but I will try my best. If you want someone of DxD or some other anime, even the less known ones, then just say so. I may use characters of other animes but the story will still be DxD to the end.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The pool is open, go vote. Also, if you have an idea of someone that could fit then even if it is not on the list you can PM me about it. If your explanation is good and convincing then I will put it up. What I want is for this to be a good story.**

**The need for OCs is because the Norse Pantheon doesn't have that many people to begin with. Most that are shown are in cameos or Gods, and even then it is not for that long. I should also note that I have only read up to volume 20 or so, if there is someone later than I don't know.**

**Also, Erik is kind of dumb right now because I am trying to show an actual kid's thought process. He is only 6 years old and has grown fighting in a forest and with only training and playing in his mind, he has close to zero social capacity as of right now, later he will grow smarter but some traces of what he is now will still exist. **

* * *

Kuro Usagi POV

If anyone would told me before how I would eventually end up in this situation, then I would have labeled them insane and stayed the hell away from them as much as I possibly could. Nothing good ever comes from being around crazy people, that's what my mom told me when I still lived with her and my dad. However, here I am, playing in the courtyard of the one I am meant to call master like that sort of relationship wasn't even considered by this young boy. Though, I will admit that the gaze that Hydra-looking creature sends chills down my spine.

Nevertheless, Its been a month since I got given to my new master by the leader of the Norse Gods himself, Odin. Though, with what my mother used to say about his... habits, though I'm not too sure what that means, he seems like a nice man from what he's done for me so far. I honestly know I should feel bad about this, since I'm basically a living captive in a place where I'll likely never see my mom, dad or any of my siblings for a long time, living in a place with Asgard's reputation, but I'm not. In fact, its the complete opposite, this place is actually everything I could have wanted and then some. Erik-sama is actually a good friend to me, and being here with him is better than what it was like after the captors.

My previous captors were very bad people, they took me away after they bought me from my previous master. So, in comparison to them, well, Erik would be like a polished jewel compared to their lousy copper.

... I guess I should explain that, huh? Well, here is what happened.

Where should I begin...? Aha! How about my race? My race, the moon rabbit race, is a noble race amongst the Yokais that wouldn't lose out to the nine-tailed fox or the Nurarihyon. We are famous as having an ancestor that could jump to the moon and back when it wanted, our legs are our strongest weapons. As such, if we were to train in either speed, stealth or anything movement-based, making use of our legs in the process, we'd be an adversary many would treat with caution. In fact, my mom told me stories of some warriors from our moon rabbit race, warriors who utilized this thing called 'kickboxing' a type of fighting style which revolved around the use of our legs, pretty much the only weapon they ever relied on to gain the fame that they did. As you can tell, I love my race, and am proud of it! It's not like we don't have other traits too, like our hearing being super top notch that we could even detect invisible enemies on the distance and conversations far away making us excellent hunters, just like the cool rabbits we are, tee hee!

And yet, it is not like all moon rabbits are the same, let me explain why. The fact was that my family was from a side branch of the race and even then mother and father had too many children. I think I heard one of my masters describe us as 'horny rabbits' or something weird like that because that was how we all came to being. Then there's the strange sounds we'd hear at night something like mom's moans or dad's grunts, it was weird. Nobody even told me what it was about either, kept saying 'wait till your older' or 'ask mommy', but whenever I did she would dodge the question! Mou! I'm curious, alright?!

Though, by now its hardly something I can focus on since I likely won't see them for a long time. You see, because of how large our family was, and with the jobs that they had, my parents couldn't properly not care of us all, the money in the house would be scarce. Mommy worked as a shrine maiden, and was quite close to one of the lower ranking noble houses at the time, whilst my dad served as a Ramen shop owner, so both had to make ends meet somehow. I didn't get it all at the time, but the older siblings did as they helped them out whenever possible: doing chores, helping with work, some of us even got jobs of our own to help lessen the load. In the end, though, it wouldn't have been enough to change our situation. Thus, when an opportunity arose, they then gave me away to serve a noble lord in Kyoto as a way to give me a better future, even giving me plenty of loving hugs and stuff! I wept like a lot, but don't tell anyone, you hear me?!

It wasn't all bad living with someone else without my family though, the noble lord treated me fairly well, and his wife who said she had been 'infertile' (whatever that means), loved me as if she were my mom. I know that would never be the case, but with the affection she gave me, it did help soothe the loneliness at night. Though, by the time I began sleeping in my own room I expected to hear some strange sounds again. I didn't, so that took some getting used to. Wonder what those strange sounds were...

However, things changed after about... well, I think 5 weeks or so? Can't remember due to everything happening around me. You see, at the time said lord had gotten some rather large debts (something mom and dad told m NOT to get into otherwise things would get really bad for me in the future) and a devil offered to cancel the debts if I were to be given to him. The Lord accepted, much to my shock as he had given his word to my parents I'd be treated well, giving me to the captors who would take me to my 'master'. Now, unlike the kind yokai lord, this captors would be anything BUT kind. In fact, they would be the direct opposite, beating me when asking for food, whipping me or blasting magic at me for entertainment. They didn't let me eat, bathe, and merely let me sleep in my own rags, treating me like a caged animal. It was so horrible that I wanted to die and forget everything, even the good memories I had in my childhood only seemed to hurt even more. Especially with how I would likely be forced to do horrible things, which did make me unworthy of being their daughter. Did my mother remember me? Did dad remember how he'd tell bedtime stories of amazing things to me? Questions like that only hurt more, and I couldn't help think them even when I didn't want to.

If that wasn't bad enough, I wasn't the only one who got treated like this. Yet, that would be the very thing which would ensure these captors downfall. For you see, the problem was that the captors tried to capture other yokais and were caught doing so after a few dozen victims, despite their best efforts to 'stay under the radar' which I think is an expression for keeping things secret, not sure. The authorities chased after them without end, without limit nor rest. It wouldn't be bd to consider this a fox hunt, with the fox being us and the authority being the hunters and wolves. As a result, they took us to somewhere that the yokais would not be able to enter easily.

Asgard, the home of the Norse Gods.

Asgard... one of the few places my dad told me about for a while until he stopped suddenly (though I do remember him screaming with pain and a few bump sounds, this being after mommy found out when I told her some of the things I'd heard from him). He said that the Asgard residents were NOT the same as the Japanese Yokai, in that they each were proud, brutal warriors whose traditions were created based on a focus in constant combat. There had even been these people called 'Vikings', humans who worshiped and adopted the norse ways of old. They were a barbaric people in the past, yet still had good taste in poetry, dad even read me a few back then and they were quite amazing. Aside from that, what I took from it was that this place would be the place where warrior came from, a place where those with strength came out on top and those who didn't... well, I dunno what face dad made when he said this, but I didn't like it. Yet, even so, as he recalled to me tales of many warriors who came from Asgard, especially the Valkyries, I couldn't help but be inspired by them. Ingrun, Brynhilde, all of the Valkyries became my idols, I wanted to be just like them when I grew up: proud, fearless, strong, independent women who could think for themselves just as good as any man could.

I guess you could say, coming to Asgard made me feel pretty excited for the first time in forever, as I would get the chance to meet people I idolized...

And I soon did.

They thought of running to the Underworld by Hel, but before they could try they were intercepted by Odin-sama as well as his Valkyrie legions, who killed them all with extreme prejudice (making my jaw drop in fangirlish joy at seeing their skills in person, for an old guy Odin sure knew how to handle a Spear amazingly, even if that's not what I wanted to do) and took me and the other children with him. He distributed us amongst some places in Asgard and me and a girl called Nato were given to master Erik.

When I saw him I thought he looked nice and my age, if I gave a good impression it would be fine and he wouldn't hurt me. After he took me and Nato out by hand to the family courtyard. When I had asked him why, he said he had only wanted to play with us, for us to tell him about ourselves and the outside word, and asked if we wanted to spar. Definitely, someone who grew up in a warrior-centered culture, that was for sure. Yet, that also served to excite me, as one time I had asked Odin Sama before we met Erik about the stories I heard, and you know what he said? every story comes from somewhere, pretty much implying there to be truth in those stories! I didn't need any more convincing to believe how awesome this place sounded! As for Erik, he also told us about himself and his sister also talked about herself, even if the part when she started talking about magic went over my head.

I actually enjoyed it, and considering that it was either this or I beating him and going out alone on the world I would rather stay here with him. It is safer this way... and I got to be near my idols, which is the best thing ever!

But, come the next day I saw Erik starting to train, and it is insane, matching up to what I heard from my dad's stories and then some. Odin put magic weights in Erik to restraint his magic energy as well as increase his gravity, he had to do everything while using these unless Odin-sama ordered otherwise. He also instructed him on how to wield a spear and make Erik repeat the movements about five hundred times each, when he finished for some reason Erik still had energy so Odin-sama put him to run using only his hands for about 6 kilometers, when it ended it was sparing with some guards where Erik would be defeated very quickly and he would stand back only to start again.

Each day the training got longer and harder with more repetitions and more weight to be added, but at the end of the day he would still have plenty of energy and he would want to go and play some more. After one week of this, I couldn't hold it in anymore. The excitement for becoming like my idols overwhelmed me and I decided I wanted to train too, Nato agreed and the two of us went to Odin-sama to ask for advice on how to get stronger. While he said he would not train us he gave orders for some of his Einherjar to teach us. Not like the Valkyries as to be one you had to have specific bloodlines otherwise the power a valkyrie should have will not manifest, but it was something at least.

It was hard, but at night we could play together and it was very fun. I like being here, I don't want to go.

* * *

Erik's P.O.V.

"Phew, and that is it." I said while throwing away the training spear in my hand. It was currently about 50 kilos of weight but I had no problems using it. Apparently, according to the four dragons, due to my connection to them and my contract with Hydragon, my body is experiencing an evolution of sorts. It is like I am turning into something of a hybrid between human and dragon, I will not get scales or anything, it is just that my body will have the energy and vitality of a dragon, they told me that the reason why I have so much energy is because I am taking in the energy of the four of them instinctively by using my sacred gears without realizing.

They explained that sacred gears answer to the desires inside the heart of the user, as I wanted to move and play so much they reacted a bit, but if each of them reacted a bit it means I get a lot of reaction. I didn't get to learn how to use the sacred gears that much as I have been focused on learning how to fight even if by myself, and I admit I like that.

I just have too much stamina, using it almost completely is fun and being able to play after is also great. Oh, speaking of playing I need to go find her today, she told me we could try and do what I said we could do tonight!

It will be awesome.

"Nate!" I yelled as I ran to her. She has been training on how to use her sacred gear lately and has been showing some progress, yes she has one too. How cool is that?!

When I think that the Christian God made these to humans only and now a half-werewolf managed to get one, he must really not be good in his job. Oh well, at least he isn't bad enough to let a stinky devil be born with one.

* * *

3° Person P.O.V.

In Grigory, a young boy with gray hair suddenly got a tick mark on his forehead and a feeling that he should punch someone who was not close by. He also felt he should take a bath as his latest training left him quite sweaty and stinky.

* * *

Erik's P.O.V.

"Hey, hey, can we go and try it out now?" I asked Nate. She looked embarrassed when I said this as she asked.

"King, are you sure we should be doing this? I don't know if she will like this." Nate said.

"No problem, no problem. Even if she gets annoyed enough to attack u this just means we will fight a bit and become even better friends! There is no losing here, just losing time we could be using going there so let's go!" I said as I caught Nate's hand and ran to our destination.

Getting there we could clearly see the third floor from here.

"Now, Nate. We know she will be there by this time, so go on. We only have one chance, otherwise, we will fail for sure." I said. She nodded her head and focused on manifesting her sacred gear.

It was a chain that appeared in her arms, its name is _Argenteés Chaînes _and it is the chains that could lock anything in the world. It was made using some of the materials used on Enkidu, the chains that could lock Gilgamesh, as well as the chains that could lock the titan Prometheus. These chains have low attacking power but they can be controlled by the mind of Nato alone and whenever someone is caught by it the person loses any magic energy and can only depend in physical strength to break these chains. The stronger Nate becomes the stronger the chains will be until the point even a God will be locked by them.

Using these almost Longinus level chains she moved in my command to execute this important mission. With a jump she reached the window and using the chains she quickly wrapped them around the target before yanking her outside and we darting off the dormitory before anyone could say anything about it.

After that Nate removed the chains and I saw our target, big sister, pouting at me.

"Erik, I already told you that I am busy. I have to focus on my studies right now."

"Boring, let's go do something fun! I think the forest close by should have a whole lot of things for us to do and I also need to check up on Hydraigon and he misses you." I said, big sis looks annoyed but relented when I used the puppy dog eyes.

"Is that all the reason for us to be going to the forest?" She asked.

"Well, yeah yeah, totally because of just that and not for some other reason like not wanting to go to the banquet to show me off to the other Gods during the young god disciples meeting as it would be a pain. Yeah, I just want to go to the forest and enjoy my time there. Yep, that is just it." I said, looking to the side with one thing on my head. 'Nailed it, I definitely succeeded in lying.'

"Erik, we have more important things to do then. You have a banquet to participate." Big Sis said.

"How did you know?" I asked. I definitely lied correctly, is she an esper or does she have a sacred gear that tells when others are lying?

"Because you are terrible at lying." Big sis said, Nate was nodding to the side.

What? But didn't Jisama said that my ability to lie was as good as Thor's own? Then I should be awesome in it.

"Anyway, we should go. The banquet should be starting soon and you should be there for it." Big sis said, but I refuse to go to somewhere so boring.

I focused my magic energy on my legs and darted away, they failed to see this coming and are now too far behind as I dart to the forest. If they want me to go they will have to first catch me, this is also a form of game so it is fine by me.

When I was a far distance I summoned Hydragon to me, the big lizard was excited to see me but I quickly mounted him and said.

"We have to run, we are playing and I have to escape, if big sis or Nate catch me then it is game over." I said and Hydragon nodded his head. His head with green eyes opened its mouth and started chanting in its own language, I could never hope to understand but it helped as magic took place and a green glow meaning wind type magic covered us before he started running with me on his back at high speeds.

I could only nod as I thought of what I learned of Hydragon a while ago, he knows magic! I don't really understand how but each of his heads can control a different type of elemental magic, the black-eyed one controls fark magic, the red-eyed one controls fire magic, and the green-eyed one controls wind magic. Currently, he was using a wind spell to accelerate ourselves to ensure that we will manage to run away.

"*SNIFF* *SNIFF*" A sound sounded in the forest and I asked Hydragon to stop for a while, there is someone crying nearby and Jisama told me that if I hear someone crying I should look for who it is. If it is a boy I should punch him, if it is a girl I should 'charm' her and make her fall. I don't know what exactly charming someone means but the fall part means throwing the girl to the ground, right?

Yep, definitely that. If it is a girl I should throw her on the ground and defeat her on a spar, after that we can be friends! And punching the boy also means sparing to be friends, this just makes so much sense!

Soon after that, I saw a girl crying on the woods, she had long red crimson pink wavy hair and dual colored eyes with the right one being colored like gold and the left being blue like a sapphire. There was also another girl by her side that was trying to calm down the crying girl, she had silver white long hair like mine but hers was more into silver while mine was more white, her eyes were crimson red instead of deep green like my own.

Now I am confused, if there is one girl that is crying and one that isn't then I can only fight with the crying one or with both? Well, let's talk to them to see what I should do.

* * *

?'s P.O.V.

"Sis, I already told you, we should be going now." My twin sister Eleonore said, but I just don't want to go.

My name is Elizaveta, I and my sister were invited for a gathering because of some weird reason that involves our absent father but I didn't want to go. Whenever I go outside people start speaking bad names to me and call me a bad omen because of my eyes, in Asgard having heterochromia is seen as bad luck.

I could never play with anyone besides sister because of that, but even then she was a popular kid back in the village and as such had lots of friends and could not spend much time with only me. I know she cares about me, but I am sure that if I go on this banquet people will speak bad things of me and probably sister too.

And so I escaped when the carriage taking us to the main castle stopped. Everyone pretended not to notice me running away and I managed to get quite far away, but it was only then that I realized something crucial.

I don't know how to get out of this forest.

When this came to me I started sniffing and trying to repress the tears, whenever I am alone I cry easily. I just wanted to be normal, to have friends and enjoy life.

As I was thinking that my sister came to me. She had inborn control over wind due to who out father was, it could be gentle or strong, something that let her do many things and everyone likes. Meanwhile, I control thunder, whenever I practice I always end up breaking things so everyone hates it, another reason why no one likes being around me as I sometimes fail to control the lightning and release some sparks around.

And so, here I am, my sister trying to take me to the palace and to the banquet while I don't want to go.

CRACK

Suddenly a sound appeared on the clearing and me and sister looked for the source. We both know that any sound in this place might be the indication of a monster around, in Asgard there are lots of forests where many beasts leave freely. It is so because whenever someone wants to be an Einherjar member they must find a beast and turn it into a mount and it also is like that because the forests would work as training grounds for people to train against wild beasts.

I didn't think much about this when I ran on this particular forest as it is close to the castle and as such doesn't have any strong monster but I still must keep my guard up. Neither I nor Eleonora has any weapons so we must try our best.

And so we saw a head appear between the threes. It was a dark reptilian head standing not very tall in front of us with dark eyes, then another and then another head appeared and a thought appeared in my head.

A hydra, a high-level beast that is extremely strong and with a very powerful poison.

Just as panic was appearing in my chest a boy's head appeared behind the hydra. He had white silverish, almost completely silver, hair, green eyes that were almost the colors of the leaves of the forest, and a cute face that made me want to pinch his cheeks for some reason.

"Hey, are you crying?" He asked with a curious expression on his face, with one glance I could say that this boy had not an ounce of malice in him. I could tell this easily as I had long since learned to see people's bad expressions.

"N-No, I am not crying. I am a strong girl and am not crying at all." I said while standing up proud in front of him.

He looked a bit sad when I said I am not crying but when I said that I am a strong girl he smiled right back up.

"Good, then you and I can fight!" He said as he jumped out of the back of the hydra.

"Wait, why do you want to fight me? Are you wanting to hurt me?" I said, anger flaring up inside me as I thought that this boy probably wanted to beat me up and then mock me like some of the older kids in the village sometimes did.

Eleonora also looked angry and took a stance beside me, but the boy looked at me confused with what I just said.

"What do you mean by that? I want to be friends so we have to fight." He said.

He doesn't make any sense.

"Why to be friends do we have to fight? Also, do you even understand what being friends with me mean?" I asked.

"I want to be friends because I want to be friends, it is just that simple. If you are friends with someone you can spar together and grow stronger together, helping one another become stronger! I want more friends so I want to be friends with you two too, so let's fight!" The boy that makes no sense said.

He jumped at me quickly and startled me, due to that my thunder energy flared and I ended up throwing him back with a thunder strike by accident.

Shit, I didn't want to hurt him. He is now going to call me names and-

"That. Was. AWESOME!" The boy said while jumping back up like nothing happened while his hair was standing on end with some smoke coming off of it. It was actually kind of funny, but what filled my mind was not how cute he was but how absurd he was.

To get a thunder strike directly on the head an not be hurt, he must be a monster in human form. It was only years later that I could say for certain that he wasn't a monster, just a bit of an idiot muscle head battle maniac with not much on the way of common sense at all.

It would also be by then that I would want to hit him every few days for doing something stupid, but that is for another time as the 'me' right now was only shocked when he jumped to in front of me and with sparkling eyes continued.

"Hey, hey, do you know magic to do your 'zap' and 'kaboom' thing or is it something else? Can you do it again? Please, please, please! I want to see if I can avoid it this time!" He said, his eyes shining with excitement.

Before I could answer a girl with rabbit ears showed up and kicked him to the sky where another girl jumped high and caught him using some chains before pulling him to her as she turned to leave the place.

The bunny eared girl bowed to me and sister before saying.

"We are sorry for our master's idiocy and 'unique' tendencies. He is a bit of a problem child, but he is a good kid so please be patient with him. Now, if you all don't mind, we need to go as the banquet will be happening soon." As the rabbit-eared girl said that she turned and left.

And just like that my and Eleonore were the only ones left in this place.

"Sis, we are definitely going to the banquet now. This interesting of a place, if that group is any indication it will be loads of fun there." Eleonore said with a big grin.

I nodded absentmindedly, it was quite a lot to take in but at least I feel that maybe I can find at least one more friend to play with there.


	4. Chapter 4

Being forced into proper clothing and having both Kuro Usagi and Nate try and bathe me was NOT nice at all. I didn't want to go so they forced me, for some reason when I saw Jisama looking at me being dragged already naked to the bathroom by the two girls equally naked I saw what I think are tears of joy in his eyes that didn't fell as he muttered 'my boy'.

Weird.

But, it still is less weird than the girls forcing me to take a bath, I know that I usually just jump into the water and come out and for me this is good enough for a bath, it honestly is, but the two would not bulge and forced me to stay quiet while they rubbed all the mud and sweat I had over my body.

"Hey, where is big sis?" I asked them.

"Oh, she went ahead to get ready herself. She was also invited so she had to look the part properly." Nate said as she cleaned her hair. It always impresses me how much hair she has, it is amazing in its own way.

I look at her and Kuro Usagi who are both naked like me and I notice that they don't have that thing down there, it must suck to be them. With it, you can aim where you pee, they will never know how fun it is to try and write your name in the snow using only your pee.

They also noticed this fact and looked curious at it.

"What is this?" Kuro Usagi asked as she kneeled in front of it and started poking at my wiener.

"This is my wiener, it is where my pee comes out." I explained.

"Oh, mine comes from here." Kuro Usagi pointed down and I could only look at her with pity.

After that, we dropped the subject as it was boring before we continued talking.

"Hey, will you two come too?" I asked.

"Yes, but only as members of your household and if you desire." Nate answered.

"Then I want you two to come with me! It will be better if I have friends around, the more the merrier." I said and the two nodded in agreement happily.

After that we just ended our bath, I cleaned the back of the two girls and we dried each other up. Following it up we went to put on some good clothes, for me, it was a form-fitting blue shirt with combining pants and leather gloves on each hand. I also had a small necklace that had a magic stone in it that was given to me by grandma last time I saw her, she said it would help protect me but I don't care as I am just happy for the gift itself and not what it is.

Finishing that I looked myself in the mirror and I looked good enough in my opinion but all four of my dragons had their own opinions and by the end, I had to put a ring on three fingers, two more golden necklaces, and I spent almost twenty minutes adjusting my hair. It was too bothersome in my opinion, but it was either that or listening to the nagging of the four during the entire banquet.

Finishing that I went out and saw my friends there, Kuro had a cute frill black shirt with a red mini-skirt and a hairpiece that looked like a. Ute rabbit, meanwhile Nate was using a cute shoulderless white dress with a wolf design to it.

"You two are cute tonight." I said, grandma told me that you should compliment a girl when she dresses up for an event, and it is true anyway so it is fine by me.

The two smiled hearing that and each took an arm as went to the destination.

The hall of the banquet was quite big and as we entered it I saw that many people were already present. I don't know most of them but I recognize big sis and grandma as well as jisama and the two girls I met in the forest, there were some other children there but they all look too full of themselves so I don't feel they would make good friends. Oh, there was also one with a small spear on the side and using a blue dress and blue hair in a braid that was looking around as if lost.

**"Hoho, to think someone would get that spear."** Velzado said with an interested voice.** "Take notice of that spear, it was a spear that I created long ago from the body of an idiot Dragon King of ice called Lavias that thought he was stronger than me. I killed the idiot and used his body and soul to create the spear with the help of a friend. Do you think he would tremble in fear when you get closer Erik? You do carry my aura after all."**

As she said that I got curious and decided to go check out, but first.

"I thought that there were just a few dragon kings, how come I never heard of this one you just mentioned?"

**"Simple, a dragon king is a title that a dragon receives after he or she reaches a certain level of power. There used to be a lot more but most that reached that level got full of themselves and would try to challenge stronger dragons like us Chaos Dragons or the Heavenly Dragons. Let's just say that the surviving dragon kings right now are the prudent ones."** Velzado explained.

**"Or the lazy ones, like Midgardsorm. That guy wouldn't bother fighting even if his life depended on it, he is the true laziest dragon that exists."** Veldora said ruffly. I expected someone to tell him wrong but I feel that all four of them are nodding in agreement.

Dropping the topic I decided to go and talk to this girl. Nate and Kuro went to the table where the food was, Kuro went straight to the small vegetarian part and Nate went straight for the large table where there was only meat. I don't blame either, lunch was quite some time ago and they didn't eat that much on lunch as they were too tired to eat properly.

I never understood how someone can get too tired to move, but it is like that for most people so I guess this is the 'normal'.

When I appeared in front of the girl I smiled and put my hand forward for a proper greeting.

"Hello, my name is Erik. Would you like to spar with me?" I said, she looked at me in shock just as some other people around but I didn't care much. I only know how to make friends through combat so this is my only way to try and make friends with this girl.

"Hum, no?" She said like an affirmation and question at the same time.

"Are you sure? I would love to be friends and know you so why not spar with me?" I asked curiously.

She straightened herself up and confidently looked at me as if she was another person. I also noticed that she was a bit smaller than me and the other girls I met before.

"First, you should first introduce yourself and ask for my name properly, this is the proper way of meeting someone." She said, but is this how it should be like? Maybe I should ask Jisama about this. "Second, you are coming too strong, you should be more subtle about what you want even if it is only to be friends. And third, if you are on a banquet like that you should ask me for a dance and not a spar, that is how someone who can enter this hall should be like." She said, I guess I understood but I must first confirm this with Jisama and possibly grandma about it.

Before I could do that I heard the sound of heavy laughter and the door to the banquet hall almost burst in an explosion as Thor entered the hall. He had his huge Warhammer on his back and a beaming smile on his face as he entered the hall while carrying some weapons in his hand.

He was a tall white-haired man with about 2,5 meters tall, he had well-defined muscles and he was topless with his chest muscle showing greatly. He was smiling happily as he walked in, his green emerald eyes scanning the place as he did so before talking in a loud tone that made everyone look in his direction.

"FATHER! I HAVE RETURNED FROM A SUCCESSFUL TREASURE HUNT AND MANAGED TO GET WHAT YOU ASKED OF ME! NOW, WHERE IS MY ALE? AND START THE MUSIC, I WANT TO PARTY LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW TODAY!" After he said that he walked to Jisama and sat beside him, on the sit beside his was a skinny man with a weird white hair and white clothes, his looks are annoying and I feel that he himself must be annoying as well.

Seeing this as a chance I turned to the girl and said.

"Wait just a bit." Before she could say something else I ran to Jisama quickly.

He was talking with Thor but I didn't care as I approached him and pulled Jisama's robes.

"Jisama, I have a question to ask." I said with a smile on my face. He turned to me with a beaming smile of his own.

"And what would that be?"

"Is it true that when you introduce yourself to someone you can't ask for a spar at the same time? And when meeting someone at a party and if it is a girl you should ask her for a dance?" I asked.

"Yes, that would be for the best." He said. "You can go and meet many girls this way and they can become intimate friends with you later if you do it right and is strong, here in Asgard strength is the most important so you must remember that well. But try and learn to talk to the girls about things unrelated to combat as well, I heard that a few movieheaters opened as well as other things like opera halls and museums as well as things like amusement parks are all here in the capital. Maybe you could take a day off every week and bring some of your female friends there or go there at night with one of them, I am sure they would like and if you don't take breaks your training will not be as effective as it could have been." He explained, I nodded to it even if it was a bit confusing but it seems alright.

If the girls will like and my training speed will increase then everything will be alright.

Thinking that I turned back to that girl and dashed in her direction.

* * *

3° Person's P.O.V.

"So that is the boy you mentioned, the one you took as a disciple. He seems interesting, father." Thor said.

"Humph, to me he seems like a simpleton idiot that will be cannon fodder at best when Ragnarok starts. Unworthy of breathing the same air as a God like myself." Lock countered with a haughty expression.

"Come on, brother. There is no need to be sour just because your children don't want to even get close to you." Thor said. "As I see that Ludmila girl you birthed is not bad and has great potential, she will make a fine Valkyrie or War Maiden one day as well as that other daughter of yours that couldn't participate due to her energy being unstable right now, I am sure that one day she will be able to walk around freely outside of Muspelheims and show off the beauty that she got from her mother and the nothing she got from you. Also, the objective of us here is to simply watch over like the children of the next generation meet, it is not something that needs to be overthought. Besides, don't you love seeing your own young ones dressed pretty?"

"Humph, it does not matter. They are just results of some girls wanting to experience what a God feels like, the bioproduct of it isn't important nor were the distractions the mothers were. They were just lucky they were visually appealing enough to barely deserve some moments of my precious time." Loki said dismissively. On the Norse Pantheon, it is considered normal to have sex and enjoy the pleasures of the flesh whenever it is sex, food, drinks, or whatever else you want. The only big difference is how strong you are, the stronger you are the more prestige and the more things you can obtain, in this case, a God such as Loki or Thor can basically have as many girls they want whenever they want. "But, I must say that this party stinks a bit. I suppose that the addition of those filthy beings of other pantheons really stinks the whole place up."

"HAHAHA!" Thor laughed as he patted the shoulder of Loki and almost thrown him to the ground with one 'light' tap. "You shouldn't be like that, brother! They are spoils of war from father and they were given to his disciple, if said disciple decides to bring them here then there is nothing to say about it. Besides, it is not like they stink or anything, you should try and learn more of other races besides ourselves. You would be surprised by how many interesting beings there are out there, I especially like the Japanese yokai, that Yasaka is one female I wouldn't mind bringing home one of this days to show her how mighty Thor really is, if you get what I mean. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Humph." Loki snorted as he saw on the corner of his eyes that the boy he was talking about earlier had managed to invite his latest daughter to dance. They were clumsy and not good at all dancing, the boy much more than the girl, but as the girl explained to him how to dance the two quickly started dancing properly and they talked happily during the song.

When the song ended the boy took the girl by the hand, kissed her hand properly when the girl explained to him that this is how he should act, and went to talk to the other girls he brought with him to introduce Ludmila to the others. When he finished and saw that Ludmila was happily talking with the yokai and the half-werewolf girl that the boy then moved aside and went to talk to the daughters of Thor, Eleonora and Elizaveta, and Eleonora easily enough accepted to dance and they seemed like a great par together with their hair and actions in considerable sinc as if both could understand each other naturally, but when it was time of dancing with Elizaveta...

* * *

Erik's P.O.V.

After dancing and talking with Eleonore (she is loads of fun and we agreed to go play pranks on others tomorrow and go to the movies two days from now to watch a new movie that has launched, I think we will get along) and with Ludmila (she is quite serious and fancy, but she is spirited and she knows a lot of things I don't and she wants to teach me what she knows, she is very nice and patient, we agreed that I should visit her for some tea time, whatever that means) I moved to take Elizaveta to dance.

The problem is that when I went to her I saw a boy talking and pointing at her.

"Why is a cursed child here? She is going to bring misfortune to everyone around, why is there no guard taking her away?" The boy was shrieking, and it was quite annoying.

When I got close I saw that Elizaveta turned her glance at me with watery eyes. She looks sad due to what this boy was saying and I noticed that some of the grown-ups are averting their glances and refusing to look this way.

Weird.

Anyway, I turned to the boy and spoke up.

"Hey, why are you calling her cursed? Is she sick?" I asked curiously.

As I look at the boy properly he was about 10 or so years old and was dressed fancily, he has a smug face and I don't know why but he annoys me quite a bit.

"Are you stupid? It is because of her eyes, having two eye color is a bad omen. People like that brings bad luck, to have one here is not something that should happen." He said, I looked at him curiously and I had an idea.

"Okay." I said, I then turned to Elizaveta and pulled her in a princess carry before darting off the window to the outside.

I heard laughter from who I believe is Thor and then we fell about four floors to the ground level. As I finished that I noticed that it was possible to hear music and so I dropped the girl on the ground and pushed my hand on a formal way like how Ludmila taught me.

"Would you dance with me?" I asked. She was confused but still accepted and we began to dance. She was not skilled at all and stepped on my feet every feel seconds but I ignored that as it doesn't really hurt me.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked curiously.

"You made a scene upstairs. Everyone was looking and you can get in trouble." She said.

"Well, I thought you were uncomfortable in there so I took you away from there. Besides, if everyone is making you feel uncomfortable then being down here with me sounds better." I said. "And hey, would you like to help me on making a prank on that boy? I am sure it would be loads of fun to do that."

"I don't know. Everyone hates me already, if I do something bad then, then-"

"Then I can still be your friend." I said. "I would at least like to be friends, normally I spend my time training so having friends is something I love to do. Also, I know that Nate and Kuro would be able to be your friends as well, they are great girls like that and very easy to get along with. Oh, and I must say that you look quite pretty and that your eyes are beautiful."

I have to compliment a girl, after all, it is a party here. But why is her face flushing a bit over my words?

Girls are weird, I am just being honest here. She is cute and her eyes are pretty, I just spoke the facts as I see them.

"Then, then you really want to be friends with me?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Even though I have no control over my power and can release thunders at you for no reason?"

"That just makes it better! It will help me get quick on my feet to try and evade those attacks and it will also help me get used to thunder as I could use some help there." I said.

"Why?"

"Well, it is because I was born with some sacred gears and one of them controls thunder as well as water and wind." I explained. Veldora's gear is probably the one which is the most destructive in capacity, if we both work together maybe I could learn with her how to control Veldora's gear.

"Ehh, but shouldn't it be impossible to get more than one sacred gear?" She asked with a shocked face.

"Dunno, I just did." I answered. "Personally, I think that the Christian God just sucked in his job to distribute the gears properly and I lucked out. Not that I am complaining, if he is this dumb and he still is the leader of his religion then he must be extra strong, it means another person I can fight against in the future to suppress."

She slowly nodded her head and we continued to dance and when the music stopped I wondered if I should go back there or not when a magic circle appeared beneath my and Elizaveta's feet. Before I could say anything the two of us were teleported back to the hall with my sister glaring at me and Kuro had her fearsome paper fan in her hand.

CLAP

The paper fan hit my head before Kuro Usagi turned from it to strangling me in the air.

"Why. Did. You. Make. A. Scene! This is a banquet and you should present yourself properly, you had finally stopped asking for spars and actually asked those girls to dance as a proper Lord should, so why did you make that scene?!"

I looked at her and cold sweat starts rolling down my back as I saw that Kuro Usagi's hair changed color from dark blue to pink, when her hair changes to this color her strength increases to scary levels.

I honestly had trouble whenever she used that mode, fighting is also bad here so I am on a bind.

"Hehehe, that is good." Jisama's voice echoed on the hall and everyone turned to look at him. "We now have all the guests present and you all had time to eat and dance as well as enjoy the entertainment," Jisama said with a glance at our direction that I and the girls around me are. He winked at my direction and gave a discreet thumbs up to me. "Now we can begin the main reason for this meeting. As you all know this is a meeting for the promising youths of Asgard, as such and as I also am celebrating the fact I now have a disciple of my own I requested my oldest child Thor to go and reunite great weapons that were in many battlefields and ruins as well as made some requests for our friends dwarfs and now we have a great number of weapons ready for all our youths. They will get the most suitable weapon for each one now, this way they will get to train with great weapons since young and be able to use them to their maximum ability. Now, let's begin the ceremony of giving children weapons of possible mass destruction." He said and I and the other kids cheered while some of the grown-ups look a bit awkward at Jisama's words, but Thor-sama looks happy and nods at his father's words.

A bunch of weapons was put in front of us, there was all manner of weaponry there but amongst them, there were four that pulled the attention of my sacred gear spirits.

**"Well, we found something unexpected here alright." **Velgrynd said.** "The long silver sword, the purple whip, the priest staff the two red daggers, the black scythe, and the war ax are all weapons made using dragon king-level dragons as a base. I even believe I recognize some of them, for instance, the sword houses the wind dragon king _Arifar_, he was a mischievous one that tried to pull a prank on me once, he never tried again. Oh and there is the priest staff houses the light dragon king _Zaht_, he was always too compassionate to my tastes."**

**"Oh, I recognize the other two well. The purple whip with seven points houses the thunder dragon king _Valitsaif_, he was quite envious of my position as Chaos Dragon of Tempest and tried to kill me, I lived and he didn't. And the war ax is housing the Earth Dragon King _Muma_, he was quite powerful but very quiet and liked to contradict others when they did something he considered wrong. Then there was _Ez_**_**endeis**__**, **_**he always creeped me out and he liked sneak attacking, he sneak attacked a storm the destroyed his entire body when he tried playing smart against me."** Veldora explained.

**"The daggers are made from _Bargren_, he was quite charming and we did enjoy some good times together but he once boasted about 'domesticating the beast' when talking with his friends. The result of that is that he is dead and being used as a weapon, it still is light for that idiot."** Velgrynd mentioned dismissively.

I understood what they said, I guess. In other words, these weapons are super strong. Yep, that sums up what they said.

"Now, we will begin with the older children to the youngest." Jisama said and he started calling names, there were about 10 or so kids here and before long it was big sis' turn.

When she approached the table she moved from one side to the other and one of the weapons reacted to her. It was a simple wand with not too many adornments, I couldn't see why it was special, but to be here it must be strong, I guess.

"Oh, this is a nice catch. This is a wand made from the wood of Ygdrasil and the core have some blood of the two Heavenly Dragons and a feather of a true Phoenix, it is a masterpiece that will definitely be useful to your ability to cast spells as you grow stronger." Odin explained and many people looked shocked at the wand in big sis' hands. I don't really understand how well such an item is but it probably is very cool.

As big sis came back I went to her and caught her on an embrace before she could say anything and talked to her.

"You did great, sis! I knew you could do it." I said.

She nodded in my embrace and hugged me back as she opened her mouth.

"Yeah, and I am sure that with this I can grow strong enough to protect you." She said.

"Muhh, I will be the one protecting here." I said pouting. She giggled seeing this and kissed me on the cheek and I kissed her back on the cheek and then we turned to see the next person to be called.

"Now, approach miss Sofia Obertas." Jisama said, a young girl that seems one year older than me approached Jisama as he said that.

She is somewhat tall for our age being some centimeters taller than me, her long curly blond hair styled somewhat like Nate and has light green eyes. For her clothing, she is wearing a neat long pale green and white dress with the transparent cloth on the front which almost exposes her chest, she also wears a flower hair clip and hair band made out of pearl on her head, a heart-shaped pearl necklace, and a hand brace, in her left hand to be precise, are her main accessories. She also appears to have twin long pearl beads which serves as a belt/accessories around her waist. Overall she is dressed like an actual princess.

"We of Asgard noticed your great talent on the light arts like barriers and healing, you might have come from a relatively normal background with your parents being a Valkyrie and a normal human exorcist but you show great potential in many areas. It is the hope of us in Asgard that you continue to shine with a weapon that will help you grow even higher." After Jisama said that the girl bowed her head and moved to the stand where many weapons were waiting.

The priest staff that I looked earlier, the one that houses _Zhat_, if memory serves me right.

As she took it she bowed again before moving aside. I waved at her and she looks a bit shocked before she waves back and came in my direction.

* * *

Odin's P.O.V.

Yes, my plan is working.

I specifically asked Thor to look for dragon type weapons and it is clear that those that take them will be affected by them.

Normally it wouldn't lead to anything but with my disciple here and his heavy draconic aura that he is unconsciously releasing the girls that take these weapons are being attracted to him. Kukuku, soon he will only be surrounded by girls and when puberty hits I will definitely have someone to share perverted thoughts with.

It will be epic!

But I must say, it is just a shame that I can't give any of these weapons to those assistants of Erik. If I tried Loki would throw a tantrum and some of the other Gods would also be displeased, a bunch of idiots is what they are. Well, whatever the case at least I admit that the girl just now has some potential, if she grows up well I might even try and take her for myself.

Just remembering her mother, yummy yummy.

* * *

Erik's P.O.V.

"So your name is Sofya." I said as I and Sofya talked.

"Yes, but you can call me Sofy as it is cutter." She said with a smile.

"Dunno, Sofya is also very cute but fine by me, then I will call you Sofy for now on." I said and she smiled at it, when I smiled back she practically squeaked before hugging me.

"You. Are. So. Cute! You can call me big sis for now on too if you'd like." She said while hugging me against her chest. Due to how thin the fabric of her dress is I could clearly feel her chest and skin, isn't she could wearing such thin clothing?

"Hey! He is MY little brother! Get your hands away from him, you fake goods." Big sis said while pulling me away from Sofy.

"Buhh, even so, I also want him to be my little brother. He is just so cute, I want him as my little brother." She said pouting as she pulled me back, I ended up being pulled by the two as the two glared at one another and me in between.

I thought for a while and had a brilliant idea.

"Then how about you two be my big sisters?" I said smiling brightly. "I can call big sis Rossweise as big sis Rose and big sis Sofya as big sis Sofy, this way everyone is happy and I can have two big sisters for myself." This is a brilliant idea, me. With this decision set, I pulled both in a hug, I am just happy and I don't care about anything else as I feel that this will work out well for me. You can call it instincts or whatever but my dragons and Jisama said that when my instincts involve girls I should follow them while giving me weird smiles so this must be the right thing to do.

The two looked a bit weirded out but nodded while still glaring a bit at each other and I could see Jisama almost crying in pride while grandma sighed on the side and started shaking her hand while muttering something like 'This might be too late'. Weird, if she is late for something she should be going to do what she should already.

"Next is miss Ludmila, is what I wish to say but she already obtained a weapon earlier that should suffice as it also is a dragon king weapon." Ludmila looked full of pride when she saw everyone looking at her and muttering, she must like these sort of situations. Jisama then continued. "Next will be the twins Eleonora and Elizaveta, daughters of my son Thor. The two had natural control over wind and thunder respectively and will certainly be very powerful and beautiful when they grew up."

As Jisama said that the two went to the front and bowed to him before being selected by the most well-matched weapons to them.

Eleonora got a silver sword called Arifar, it was a beautiful sword that could control wind and would increase Eleonora's powers quite a bit, it has a silver pommel with a hand guard and a jewel in the part that connects the sword with the handle.

Meanwhile Elizaveta got a whip called Valitsaif, but as she took it in her hand it changed forms a few times as the whip changed to have nine points instead of one at one point and then they all reunited and shrank to be like a rod, it also changed at the next moment by changing its form to look like a sword that had electricity running around it. It looks like a hard weapon to mastery but I think that if she manages it then she will definitely grow a lot stronger.

As the two came back I complimented them for their new weapons and asked if they would like to later practice with me to learn how to use their weapons as we all had a lot to learn as I will get a new weapon today too

But, as time passed and my name was skipped I started to get nervous. Did Jisama forget about me?

As my worry started bubbling up I saw Jisama call for the last two girls here.

"Young Belatrix Baumgard, a step forward please." As Jisama said that a girl one year younger than me stepped forward. She was a bit tall but not too much, had deep red eyes and pink colored hair in a ponytail with bangs covering her eyes. She also was a bit muscular despite being so young and I could bet she spent a lot of time fighting and training, we could be great friends! "You, miss Belatrix, is also a daughter of my son Thor" As Jisama said that both Eleonora and Elizaveta held their breath in knowing they had another sister, good for them. "And I also understand that you love combat in general. That is why I prepared a special item just for you as I believe you can make great use of it growing up."

As Jisama said that he gave her a bracelet. The girl looked weirded out but she heard Jisama explain that she should put some energy into it and the effect would please her.

She did that and her outfit changed. It now looked like a weird swimsuit which covered her nether region with two rising metal plates that reached until her shoulders and with the back looking like a thong that barely covered her butt, the metal itself was blue and white but the tip itself was black. It was fixated in her body by using some strings that look strong. On her shoulders, two spiked shoulder pads were located and they connected with a necklace-like armor that covered her neck with white and blue metal. Her hands were also armored from hand to elbow and her legs were much the same only covering from her feet to her knees. She had a headpiece that locked her hair in a ponytail and each ear was covered by a metal piece with one small sword pointing ahead and three pointing back. She also had a shield in her left hand and in each side of her hip, there was a large sword almost as big as she was but she could probably move it around without an issue.

As Belatrix looked around and swung her swords I could swear that grandma's face looks sterner than usual and that her hands were trembling a bit, she must be nervous about something. Maybe she didn't like the new armor of Belatrix, she is even muttering something like 'how can this even be called armor? This is clear sex harassment!'? I mean, yeah it doesn't look much like armor but if it is strong and protects her as well as make her stronger than what is the problem.

"This special armor can grant near immunity to mental-type magic so no illusions can affect you, it also can take the damage destined to you and transfer to itself so instead of getting hurt the armor will be damaged little by little. The sword and shield are especially hard, I talked with the dwarfs making them and they said that they are close to the resilience of the second Mjolnir and the sharpness of the blade will never dull no matter how much you fight with them." And that proves my opinion that this is a great armor, even if the design is a bit weird

The girl bowed to Jisama hearing that and he whispered something else in her ear. She then went straight towards us, she probably wants to meet her sisters. But, when they got closer to introduce themselves she flat out passed them through and walked right to in front of me.

"Hey, do you want to fight to make friends? Your master told me you would do that with me." She asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like how things should be like."

"Yeah, I agree. It is just so much easier to just speak through your fists and weapons to know one another.

"Yep, and it also makes us stronger so it is two birds with one stone."

"I totally agree. When do you think would be a good time?"

"How about right after the party? This place is kind of boring and I'd love to fight some more."

"Yeah, we could perhaps call the other girls around too as they seem quite strong."

"I agree, they probably would make great sparring partners."

"And we all need to learn how to use our weapons anyway so it is three birds with one stone."

"You are totally right, you are quite smart."

"Yeah, you too."

And so the two of us started laughing while on the background I noticed Kuro Usagi drops to the floor crying.

"Why are the problem children around me multiplying? Why? One is more than enough!"

Dunno what she is talking about, who is the problem child she is speaking about?

"Belatrix, do you see any problem child around?"

"No, but if they are around maybe we could fight them too!"

"That sounds like a great idea, we could teach them not to make Kuro Usagi sad."

"Yeah, that looks like something we should do. And if they have something of value-'

"After we beat them we take what we want!"

"That is how things should be!"

"And if they come to complain later,"

"We just beat them up again."

"And that will solve everything!"

"That is SO true!"

And so we laughed again while shaking hands and this time Kuro Usagi cried even harder. I could even see Ludmila on the side twitching from my words and my big sisters look at me with exasperation but fondness.

Jisama continued as now there was just one more girl and then me.

"Miss Olga Tamm, please step forward." As Jisama said that a small girl that looks one or two years younger than me stepped forward. She looks like she could barely walk along but there was an air of strength and steadiness to her despite that. She has short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes with a pink ribbon in her hair. She is wearing a pink bra top that barely covers her upper body and pink gauntlets that cover her arms to the elbow, she also wears a pink sash around her waist, fishnet stockings, and spiky shoes. She was pink, pretty much that "You are from the war riding tribes to the west of Asgard, your father is a great warrior and so is your mother. I watched you train once and so did Heimdall who all can see. You were born with an abnormal strength in your petite body, a strength that would be wasted on most weapons and ambients to live in. Thus, I spoke with your parents and they agreed to have you live here to train to be as strong as possible and how to control your natural gifts. Now, step forward and receive the weapon that matches you the best."

Now there was only the war ax that looks much too big and heavy but when she approaches the ax turns into a smaller size that is fitting for her size and she can swing it around easily. But, when I looked well she moved it up and the Ax turned from a small 40 centimeters in size to 4 meters in size and she swung it just as easily. She truly can swing it around freely, does the weight not change? It would be fun to fight against such a weapon.

"Now, I understand that you are enjoying your new toy but please try and understand that the weapon in your hand is not so simple. This is a War Ax made from the Earth Dragon King Muma, it can change sizes, weight, and can control the earth as well. It is a powerful weapon indeed and you will need a lot of practice with it, both in how to control it and experience in combat as well." Odin said and the girl nodded. She moved away and stood on the same spot as before. She was kind of cute, kind of like a doll. I waved at her and she waved back stiffly, she must be nervous. Maybe she needs to spar? No, we are in a banquet so a dance would be better. Yeah, after the music started again I will go ask her for a dance to make her relax some more, maybe I can even learn more about this strength she has.

"About these remaining two weapons," he said pointing at a scythe and a pair of daggers. " We already found suitable users for them but they could not be present due to some reasons, however they will at a later date have a proper public meeting to present themselves to all." Jisama explained.

Well, at least this means that I have even more to look forward on the future. I hope that whoever is chosen it will be someone nice and cool to be around.

"And now, it is time for my personal disciple to walk forward." Jisama's voice rang across the field and I walked towards him. He had a large smile on his face and I smiled back but as I looked at the table I noticed something.

There were no more weapons.

Huh? Why are there no more weapons? Is he telling me my fists are enough?

If so, how good are my fists? But, I want a new toy!

Just as I was about to throw a tantrum Jisama continued.

"You, my boy, was born with something highly interesting. Could you show everyone here your sacred gears?"

I nodded and summoned all of my four sacred gears. As everyone looked at them I saw the surprise in many of their eyes, it was a bit fun to see these people so surprised just because of my sacred gears.

"Now, you have a high connection with dragons as anyone here can easily see, after all, you houses the four sacred gears that have the spirits of the four Chaos Dragons. You also is being trained by me and I can see that your capacity is nearly limitless, that is why I decided to find you a special weapon." As he said that he gestured to Thor who moved in front of me and put before me a spear.

It was unadorned and simple to the extreme even if very well made, the blade was of fine metal and the shaft looks flexible making it so that the vibrations of impacts would not impart my body nearly as much, it loses some of its power when compared to hard spears but it gains in not injuring my hands and arms during combat so it is even better for me. But, compared to the other weapons I saw this one looks, well, normal.

Looking at my slightly disappointed stare Jisama laughed before continuing.

"Don't worry so much, Erik. This spear is unique, it is made with the wood of an ever-evolving three and the metal is a divine metal called Origin metal, both are extremely rare materials that we luckily obtained quite some while ago on the dimensional gap. This spear, once you train with it, will grow progressively stronger as times goes on. It has endless potential and can infinitely evolve, the stronger you are, the longer you use it, and the stronger the enemies you defeat or slain, the stronger the spear will become. If you use this spear you will be able to grow stronger with it to the point it might one day match or even suppress my Gungnir or Thor's Mjolnir. And the best part is that as it grows stronger it will be impossible for others to use as the spear will reject everyone else, it would be similar to my Gunginr or Mjolnir. Also, remember to give it a name later, but ask others for advice as I don't want to listen to the legend of Erik and his great spear given to him by the gods, peanut butter."

After he said that I took the spear in my hands and decided to test something out with it. I started purring my energy into it without restrictions, pulling in specific the energy of my four sacred gears to see what would result out of it. If this spear can evolve well and if my sacred gears can evolve too by adapting to my desires then it should be possible to connect the two, it seems logical to me so why not test it out. Especially if this ends up with the spear growing stronger, besides worst case scenario it fails so there is little to worry about.

A flash ran across the place and I looked at the spear when the flash ended. The originally dull spear now had the carvings of four dragons into it and the shaft had four colored streaks on it, one dark blue, one golden, one red, and one light blue as if ice, and I could sense that this spear grew a bit stronger. There are no decorations and the colors are quite dull, but they are there. It is still nowhere near as strong as the weapons of the other girls, but it is better than before for sure.

Huh? Why is everyone looking at me as if I am weird?

Who cares, now I have a weapon for myself and it is awesome.

"Now, let's continue to party and merry make. After all tomorrow we all have to come back to our responsibilities."

* * *

**Writer's Note:**

**With this most of the characters I wanted to introduce from the Norse are there. The girls you all saw here are from Madan No Out To Vanadis, a great but underrated show that the animation did not make justice.**

**The only one that is not from there is Belatrix as she belongs to Magika no Kenshin to Shoukan Maou, the armor is the one she uses there. I like her character and I think she would match well with the story. Next chapter will be a time skip as I will go five years ahead, there are a few things I want to happen yet before CANON.**

**The pool is still open and it is waiting for your votes.**


	5. Chapter 5

6 Years later

Skipping along a dirt pathway, a certain bunny girl merrily headed towards her destination with a bright smile on her face and her hands behind her back. Her hair, as bright a blue as it had ever been, swayed gently behind her thanks to the cool Asgardian breeze. She sometimes alternated between skipping and playfully stepping about at the thought of seeing her own comrades and friends again. She looked so happy, that even her bunny ears shifted about to showcase her emotions.

How long had it been since she last went to her master's home? Oh yeah, it had been about three months since she saw her master as she had been training under the current leader of the third Valkyrie legion, the mother of Erik herself. It had been everything she could have ever wanted, and during the initial few days she had to stop herself from squealing like a fangirl inside, since that wasn't proper etiquette for a noble warrior. Still, she'd admit happily that she'd had a great time and she learned a lot there, she had managed to impress most Valkyries there and had heard many things about what the life of a Valkyrie was like.

It was amazing and everything she wanted, but... by the time the second week rolled around, she had found herself getting bored more often than not. She had figured that this had to be due to having made friends outside the Valkyries before coming here, not something she had been planning on doing since she had been liberated from those Devils all those years ago. The only one there that she knew was Rossweise as she had became the youngest Valkyrie ever and the two were paired most of the time to learn things.

But, it was now time to go back and she could practically skip on the way to the palace where Erik should be.

Thinking about her master filled Kuro Usagi with both excitement and nervousness. Over the years she had been with him she came to understand that he could be described as battle-maniac and also thrill seeker, he was daring to an absurd degree and she could only try (and mostly fail) to stop his more extreme thoughts, but she has been away for three whole months and she could only hope that he didn't put fire in the palace to feel warm at night or stole Thor's Mjolnir to crack nuts in the woods, two things she managed to stop him from trying more than once.

But, as always, the master she thought fondly off, her best male friend, could always find ways to surprise her with his stunts.

"Hey, have you heard what that trouble child did?" A woman gossiped to another by her side, both more than five hundred meters away but for Kuro Usagi it was the same as if they were speaking right by her side.

"Which one? As far as I know there are at least a few that qualify as troubling children in the palace right now. Like the disciple of Odin, that youngest daughter of Thor, or the possessor of Arifar."

"It was the disciple, you know, the wildly known devilish child of Asgard. I heard he went and challenged an entire peerage of a devil of the Old Satan faction that tried to enter Asgard."

"What of it? Shouldn't it be normal to catch one or two of those every once in a while?"

"Simple, after he defeated the entire peerage with the help of two of his friends he went and stripped them of everything until their underwear and threw them on Nilfheim and left them freezing there only on their underwear."

"Wow, I didn't know of that one, I thought it was that other rumor."

"What other rumor?"

"The one of him planning to go to Romania to face some vampires to see if they really sparkle like glitter. He also commented once that he wanted to see if he could loot their castle of everything even if he didn't need the money he could get."

"Oh, I heard the plan is for him to go a week or so from now."

"Well, I just hope that he doesn't create a commotion there."

"Pfft, yeah right. He and his friends are all trouble makers of the first order. If they aren't creating problems then what would they be doing?"

"It would at least be less troublesome than when he fought that exorcist carrying a fragment of Excalibur, defeated her, and took Excalibur for himself."

"Yeah, to think that when the archangels came to pay ransom to pick it back he was using the blade as a toothpick. I heard the archangel who came almost fell due to how much anger he felt."

"At least the boss of Grigory sent a 'thank you' note for almost increasing the power of Grigory and invited the trouble child to go visit."

"Humph, maybe it would be a good idea, at least this way when he creates problem the Grigory will have to deal with it instead of us all."

"And there was also the time he chalenged the disciple of Sun Wukong, what was his name again?"

"It was Cao Cao, and I remember that one too. He was considered the strongest on his age group of 14 and under in the east and was full of himself proclaiming human supperiority over everyone else like a mad man. Erik defeated the boy and took his spear away but a while after the spear dissipated as it was a sacred gear. I remember hearing that after that he went back to Sun Wukong's residence and kicked Cao Cao again while he was injured from the last fight because of playing such a 'prank' on him."

"Yeah, that was well known as it is not every day we hear of someone defeating the user of the True Longinus."

As Kuro Usagi heard all that she could clearly feel her head beginning to hurt, each rumor causing her to become increasingly pale. It looked like some of her hidden concerns had been well-founded after all, she felt as her teeth began to grit with the annoyance and panic rising through her. 'That damn battle maniac! What the hell has he been doing all this time?! It was just three months!' Kuro mentally shrieked to herself, careful not o do it out loud. If she did, everyone in a few hundred meters would have heard her and probably she would have to listen to complaints of everyone because of that, her ears were good enough for that after all.

At speeds which could be considered 'slow' for her but outshined all Olympic medallists, Kuro hurried to the palace as she has to make sure that the rumors are just that, rumors.

Hopefully... but not likely.

There shouldn't be possible for her problem child to be about to do something as moronic as to go to Romania to fight vampires just for the heck of it, it would cause huge problems if it was true and she didn't even want to imagine that sort of thing.

* * *

Arriving within about 30 seconds (having one about 30% her full speed), the blunette entered the palace as she was well known to the guards and she could enter freely. After all, she was trusted by Odin and most of the other Gods to be the slave of the Norse leader's disciple, of course Loki and his merry band of idiots were an exception. How someone like him could give birth to a sweet, intelligent, and diligent girl like Ludmila was way beyond what Kuro Usagi could ever understand.

As she entered the training ground Kuro Usagi was not surprised she had to duck and jump to the side. It was not that anyone had attacked her per say, it was just the 'splash zone' where the attacks thrown around were hitting.

Looking at the field she saw Sofya and Eleonora fighting it out. Sofya was moving her priest staff around, light arrows and lasers rained down on the other side of the field while Eleonora avoided them all without a problem due to her control over wind helping her accelerate her form and stop whenever she wanted. Whenever there was an opening Eleonora would slash with her sword sending a sword slash in the air that was promptly paired by Sofya using a light shield. Sometimes they would get in close combat but the two smiled at this even if Sofya was a tad worse than Eleonora at it.

Kuro Usagi saw that and nodded her head, the two have grown stronger since the last time she saw them. She then looked around and noticed that there were no others there so she got a bit confused over where they would be.

"Hey, everyone, where is Erik-sama!?" She yelled as the two fighting girls easily stopped and looked at her.

The two beamed and went to her. The first to arrive was Sofya.

"How was your trip?" She asked while petting Kuro Usagi's head. "Your hair is so soft, you must tell onee-san here how you do it."

"Hey, Kuro Usagi. Did everything go alright there with the Valkyries?" This time it was Eleonora that said this while standing by the side of Sofya.

"Everything was fine, it was quite fun but a bit lonely as I barely knew anyone and there were quite a few regulations there, but they taught me many tricks over there and I enjoyed it very much. Oh, and I never needed to do anything special on my hair, it just naturally is like this." Kuro Usagi said. "Also, where is my problem child, I heard rumors that he is being an even bigger idiot than normal and I need to see if it is true and if so stop him."

"Oh, then you should go look for Ludmila, I heard that that potato-like girl managed to convince him to go to an Opera Hall to a presentation. From what I heard, he surprisingly liked classical music and agreed easily enough, it seems that classical music calms him down quite a lot." Eleonora said.

"But wasn't the presentation in the night? It is not the right time yet." Sofya argued.

"Then he must be going on a picnic with Elizaveta, she had asked him to go on a picnic today didn't she?" Eleonora argued back

"Yeah, now that you mentioned she did ask for that." Sofya mentioned with a finger on her chin.

"Kukuku, it was quite funny to see her trying to prepare the food herself. I just hope it is eatable this time around." Eleonora laughed evilly, it was no news for her that her sister was quite smitten by the boy for quite some time already. It probably had to do with him being the only boy to treat her well when they were younger and always taking her side whenever some jerk decided to try and mock her over her eyes.

It didn't help that he was growing to be quite handsome already and had an air of confidence that even Eleonore admitted was quite attractive even if she didn't like him that way. He was more of a friend than anything else for her, her closest male friend by far.

Meanwhile, Sofya had thoughts of how to approach the situation, she also didn't have any romantic feelings towards Erik but she considered him like a little brother and it annoyed her a bit that he was so close to other girls even if she wasn't one to show this outward as much as possible.

Kuro Usagi heard what was said and asked where the picnic should be and both shook their heads as neither had any idea over the whereabouts of said picnic, but they did point out that it was likely that either Olga or Belatrix should know where the place will be as both were almost always close to Erik.

* * *

Kuro Usagi nodded and went to look for the two, the palace grounds were quite big and it was hard to find the two but she luckily managed to find Olga in the stables. She was brushing a two and a half meters tall stallion with eight legs and an imposing figure, its fur was completely white and the muscles were extremely strong by all means, the name of the horse is Sleipnir. It was a 'son' of Loki, one of his many creations and one that was taken by Odin when young and grew to be the strongest horse on the entire world and multiple Pantheons.

Olga loved being around this horse, she came from a riding tribe, a nomadic type of tribe on the west that traveled from one place to the other fighting monsters closer to the edges of Asgard and had a deep connection with horses and stallions, thus her admiration for Sleipnir. Whenever she wasn't on the training grounds or with Erik she went to the stables so it was a safe bet going here.

"Hey, Olga-chan! Is everything okay?" Kuro Usagi said as she approached the girl. Olga looked at her with a side glance before answering.

"...Yes."

"Have you missed me?"

"...Yes."

"Hey, have you seen Erik-sama? I heard some rumors like him defeating an entire peerage and stealing everything they had before throwing them on their underwear in Nilfheim, but that is just a rumor right."

"...Yes."

"So he did not do it." Kuro Usagi said that with relief in her voice. If he did, in fact, do such thing then the devils could come back to try and hurt Erik and she did not want that. But, the next words made her crash to the ground.

"...They did not have the underwear when we throw them there." Olga said simply, for her everything sounded fine and she didn't like those devils much as they confused her for a boy. She might be the flattest out of every one of her friends as the others already started developing but being called a boy was annoying for the girl.

She made sure to use the flat side of her ax to hit the buttocks of the devil who said that until it turned blue. Erik saw that and applauded her, so she must have done the right thing.

Olga was a simple girl, she wanted and liked simple things and Erik was like an older brother to her who was easy to understand, unlike some of the more complicated stuff that the teachers in the palace tried to teach her. It also helped that he treated her like a girl but did not go as far as to act like she was defenseless, that would be an offense to her as in her clan all woman are warriors.

It was also somewhat unsurprising for anyone else that Olga had some feelings for the young Erik, after all, he was the first one to approach her during the party so long ago, when she was sad about being away from her family he would cheer her up, he would train with her and make sure that she was included when she was the smallest child around. But what really made up her mind was that when she was sleepy once and laid to sleep in his room after playing the whole night the two slept close and the heat of his body and the feeling of protection she felt was just like what she felt when close to her father.

Kuro Usagi, in the meanwhile, could only weep when thinking of how much trouble Erik got himself into this time around.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked, trying her best not to let her hair turn pink in anger.

"No." Was the answer of Olga.

"Then do you know of who might know?"

"Yes."

"Who?!" Kuro Usagi was almost ripping away her hair from the roots of how infuriating this conversation was.

"Belatrix."

"And where is she?"

"…"

"Where. Is. She?"

"… I think she must be on the gym."

"Thanks, I will go take a look!" Kuro Usagi then ran to the destination. Olga saw her leave and waited a second before moving to another horse, she was enjoying herself there and Erik did say he would want to go riding with Olga the next day and Olga wanted to prepare the horses.

* * *

Approaching the gym Kuro Usagi could see that there were a bunch of soldiers working out and on the back a small pink haired girl also working out. She had a large weight in her back and she was doing push-ups with the weight on in perfect rhythm.

"2013, 2014, 2015…"

As Kuro Usagi head that and noticed that there was a weight three hundred kilos in the girl's back, seeing this Kuro Usagi wryly smiled. She wanted to say it was unexpected but considering that this girl was almost like a female version of Erik then it wasn't surprising in the slightest.

"Hey, Bellatrix." She said. Belatrix remained in the exact position she was in her push up when she hears Kuro Usagi's voice and looked up. Seeing Kuro Usagi she smiled back at her.

"Hey, did you train well when you were gone?"

'Of course, this would be her first question.' Kuro Usagi repressed a sigh when she thought that. She was simply a muscle-brained girl, no more and no less.

"Yes, it was quite good. Also, do you know where Erik-sama is? I need to make sure he isn't planning anything stupid like going to Romania to fight vampires."

"Oh, he isn't planning to do that at all." Belatrix said making Kuro Usagi sigh in relief. "He is planning to go to Romania to see if there is anyone there who is strong by beating up as many people there as he can. He even said I could go with him as afterward we will go stray hunting as I heard a new SS rank stray devil appeared, apparently, she is somewhere in Romania right now so if we can also fight some vampires there than it is just a bonus. I always wondered if the vampires are strong or not, if that movie Twilight is any indication I bet I can kill two or three hundred easily. But, I hope they are not. Dealing with vampires that look constipated and sparkling would be gross, do you think that if I push my sword into one's belly he would release glitter?"

And just like that, any kind of loss of tension she felt got shattered like glass. Kuro Usagi felt like screaming in rage hearing that, the boy was simply impossible and Belatrix was too much herself. She then snapped enough to decide that she would not care anymore, she would just follow him to help him escape when he does something idiotic and then be able to tell him that she told him so.

Taking a deep breath she continued.

"I see… and where is he right now?" She asked.

"Dunno, he said that he would go on a picnic and enjoy today and tomorrow as two days from now we will be going on this new expedition." Belatrix said, she then thought for a while and removed one of her hands from the ground before testing to see how heavy it would be like. "Yep, this is better." She then started doing one hand push-ups.

She had to be on top form before their expedition on the Vampire territory to look for a dangerous stray devil, the mere thought of the fights ahead made her blood boil in excitement. It was most likely, if not definitely, the same for Erik as the two are alike in most things. This was probably the main reason why Belatrix harbored feelings for the boy who was the closest to her.

It was just a shame she had nearly no 'female power', she did not know the first thing about how to act more girly even if she wanted to and she feared that he would not like a manly girl like herself who enjoyed fighting more than anything else. She had asked Odin once about this as he was her grandfather, he smiled at her and answered. 'Just keep as you are and continue living as you like, you are a warrior of Asgard so act like such.'

Needless to say that she was doing what he said, she would do things in whatever way she wanted. Especially when it comes to Erik who still treated her like a girl but also as a friend and someone he trusted. Of course, the fact that amongst all males her age he was the only one that could defeat her properly and she loved this fact.

* * *

As Kuro Usagi left the gym she sighed, if at least Nate was around things would be simpler but she also left some time ago to train deep in the woods. She wanted to try and bring out her more animal instincts as she felt that if she could at least partially turn into a werewolf she would be able to better assist Erik, what she failed to realize was just how many problems the boy could create in the span of a month.

'That problem child will be the death of me.' She thought while sighing. Yeah, he was her best friend and the times she spent with him are something she treasured, but this and that are separated matters and the fact he causes so much trouble is untenable.

Suddenly, Kuro almost stumbled when she felt the ground beneath her tremble, similar to a cataclysmic earthquake. She managed to keep her balance, however, especially since it felt quite familiar to her, and when she glanced to the source Kuro spotted an enormous storm of Lightning having descended into a forest about 500 miles off. Heck, that blast also triggered some lesser explosions nearby, so the lightning had to have a HUGE amount of power behind it... or the ferocity of a dragon, in this case, she felt it would be both.

A sigh escaped her lips as Kuro, while changing the color of her hair pink, darted in that direction. No more than 10 seconds afterward, she arrived at the forest without losing breath. She let her hair stay pink as she looked down from where she stood. When she did, she couldn't help but sweatdrop whilst facepalming, already having an idea of what had happened just now. Down there, Kuro had seen a 'new' clearing where a now electrocuted Erik stayed twitching in the ground while a blushing Elizaveta stood on the side with her hands in her cheeks and a goofy smile on her face. Seeing this, Kuro Usagi could very well imagine that Erik said something that made Elizaveta embarrassed or nervous, and she was not wrong.

* * *

10 minutes ago

In the forest near the capital city of Asgard Erik was enjoying the clear air with Elizaveta by his side. The girl has asked him for a picnic as she wanted to show how good her cocking came along since the last time he ate her food. Needless to say, he accepted, he knew that he would be doing something stupid but fun soon so doing this to kill time in the meanwhile is good enough.

"Hey, Liza, is this place good enough?" He asked while looking around. The place was not that big but there were many flowers around and the grass was fluffy and there were few insects, it looked great for him but he had long since learned that he should always ask for a girl her opinion before deciding these sort of things. Ludmila had taught him that when they decided to go watch movies and he almost managed to buy the tickets without even asking for her opinion beforehand over the movie they would watch. She gave him an earful about his insensitivity and they then talked properly until it was decided that the movie he wanted was a good option. He didn't understand why there was then a need for the earful but she explained that asking for a girl her opinion would make her feel valorized, and he took this to heart.

Since then he would usually ask these sort of things to a girl during these times he went out, especially Elizaveta as she liked to be valorized in both her opinions and in her martial capacity as she was definitely very strong. Whenever Erik fights Elizaveta he needs to take her seriously and go all out, she was that good.

"It looks lovely." She said feeling butterflies in her stomach as she saw how many flowers there were around and the fact he actually stopped to ask her for her opinion. It was not a great act by any means but it made her feel like she was being seen as an actual girl as Erik would be much rougher with any boy or anyone he doesn't like or care about.

They then extended a towel in the floor and started eating. It was nothing fancy by any means, just some sandwiches and simple cookies but they ate happily through it all without a care in the world.

"Hey, Liza." Erik said.

"Yes, Erik."

"Would you like to follow me?" He asked bluntly, he meant if she would like to follow him on the next 'raid' he planned, but as a muscle-brained idiot, he did not notice how his words could be interpreted. After all, for a girl like Elizaveta his words sounded close to a confession than anything else, and to be honest when a man in Asgard asked a woman to follow him like that it usually meant a confession, or to be more specific a marriage proposition when the two were warriors and the male considered the female as being his equal. It was costume and well known, but as Erik spent most of his time either fighting or training Erik did not know of this sort of costume.

Of course, Elizaveta calmed herself down even if forcefully, she would not so easily fall to this sort of trap as before she was mistaken by words of Erik that were exactly as they sounded instead of having a different meaning.

"What do you mean exactly?" She asked tentatively.

"Well, as you know I go to many places and as grandpa said what I need the most now is actual experience fighting so I go everywhere to train. I fight in many places and intend to fight even more going forward, not only in Asgard but also in other Pantheons and in places like the Underworld and others like that."

His eyes shined with a bright resolution and desire as Erik continues.

"My dream is to be strong, the strongest in the word and to live my life to the fullest, but doing it all alone would be a bit solitary so I wondered if I could get a group to follow me when I do these sort of things. Like a team of my own, we would each have our own wishes and would help one another into whatever we wanted. I talked with Belatrix, Ludmila, and Olga and the three agreed to follow me, big sis Rose wasn't interested as she just wants to be a great Valkyrie like mother and I didn't talk yet with Eleonora or big sis Sofy. Kuro Usagi will complain but accept in the end for sure and Nate also said she'd follow me while I look to see who exactly is the strongest in the world right now. But, I would really like if you wanted to come with me, and if you don't there is no problem as you would still be someone important to me. So, will you accompany me as we show the whole world how great we are?"

For Elizaveta it all sounded like just a dream, he was simply dreaming about something that was, by all means, impossible but it still remained true that he wanted her by his side. Also, she did, in fact, had a dream of her own. She wanted to one day be able to be looked up to by others, that others would think of her and think of her beauty and power and not of her eyes. And that she would have friends by her side to accompany her in the future as well, and maybe even something else.

Thus, for her, this proposition sounded great. She was highly discriminated in Asgard due to her eyes, she could try and become a Valkyrie but the results would hardly be worth it as she would be discriminated and get the worst jobs with minimal to no recognition. In all honesty only her father, grandfather, sister, close friends, and Erik treated her nice, others still treated like a plague.

For her, this might be her best chance.

"I, I think I would like to follow you." She said, trying not to stutter too much as these words could also be seen as accepting a marriage proposition in Asgard. She wanted to calm down and act nonchalant but the next action of Erik broke her facade on the worst way possible.

"Gret!" He yelled while jumping at her and hugging her tight. "I am sure the two of us together will be great, we can be together until death." Of course, he meant that they could fight side by side until they died in a glorious manner befitting of their lives and that could be immortalized in a song for all to hear thousands of years after their death, but she thought of the romantic meaning.

Her head shortcircuited, she could only see this on the way a maiden in love would see these words and the fact that Erik had a muscular body despite his young age and the draconic aura he emitted naturally attracted females and considering that she also carried some draconic aura due to her weapon being dragon based the total result was.

BZZZT

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT

BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

That she released enough electricity by accident to destroy the entire clearing. Erik was blasted away by it but wasn't really injured all that much, just some burn marks that he would recover in a short while. For him this sort of situation was quite normal, compared to the training Odin put him through it was nothing special. It also hurt less than when he was injured during actual combat since usually spars between these children only stopped when one of them had at least passed out cold and they were near death.

It was the best way to train a warrior, by constantly pushing their limits until the person broke them constantly and reached a true apex.

And it was to this scene that Kuro Usagi saw for the first time in months Erik.

She wanted to say something but, before that, he laughed and stood up as nothing happened.

"Liza, let's show everyone in the world what we are made off. And you all too, do you hear me?" As he said that from the trees other people showed up. Eleonora, Sofya, Olga, Belatrix, and Ludmila were there, they all saw the thunder and quickly recognized it as being from the power of Elizaveta. They all knew one another very well, to know that the thunder just now was Elizaveta's power was easy enough.

"Yes!" She smiled and hugged him as she did so before kissing his cheek, of course, she took a sly smile to the side and saw the faces of Olga, Belatrix, and Ludmila twitch a bit, even Sofya did so to a lesser degree.

Sparks flew around even if Erik didn't bother with them. He was still on the age he is only starting to see the actual difference between males and females, if Odin's plan of making a second pervert like himself will work or not remains in the air. The only thing that was certain was that the future romance life of Erik would not be simple at all if these group of eleven (Olga and Belatrix), twelve (Elizaveta and Ludmila), and thirteen (Sofya) were any indication things would be quite interesting.

* * *

On an alley near the slums in a city in Vanaheim, the realm with the strongest connection to magic and the older ways, a girl was moving with a limp. She had been just escaped a research facility that was studying her body, she was born with an unnatural amount of magic energy and without any form of control over it. The facility had originally been ordered to help her control her powers but it was not what happened.

Her abilities were not unnatural for her, she was actually the result of one of Loki's experiments into creating a clone of himself with draconic flesh. He wanted to create an empty husk where he could transfer his mind and take this as a chance to grow in strength further by using this body. He would then become stronger by using this stronger body that could match his energy well and had the near limitless energy from dragons, but the result was that the body created in his experiment wasn't an empty husk.

It was properly born, but as it was sickly since birth due to the excess energy and Loki was uninterested in raising a baby with actual ego he simply threw away the baby on a dumpster. The baby, however, survived due to the unnatural vitality of a dragon. The result was as such, the baby grew depending exclusively of pure energy and scraps it could find when it grew strong enough to look for it.

The baby was a girl, her name is Kaya and she was found when she was three years old. The institute originally wanted to help her but when the director realized that this kid's body had special properties as the blood could be used to quickly recover magic energy of others, well the result was as expected. She was strapped on a chair and lived only there as a bank of blood. Even if strangely enough some of the people there taught her about magic in secret of the other researchers as they were there from her 'secret helper'.

Time passed and now she had managed to accumulate enough strength to escape, she used one magic she learned a while ago and blasted her prison wall away and escaped. She noticed that for a time now her energy had stabilized, the pain she used to feel diminished until it stopped as well which was great news for her. She also noticed that the security was getting weaker as time passed, like it was intentional.

As she escaped she fell on a back alley and turned to escape but someone appeared in front of her. It was a white haired man with a long beard and a monocle on his face. He smiled at her when he saw that she quickly prepared a magic attack and launched it at him, the formula was quite simplistic but the energy behind was quite impressive for someone so young.

Of course, Odin was not so weak that a child of just 11 could match him. With one wave of his hand, the attack disintegrated. The girl turned to escape but Odin just snapped his fingers and a wall of ice appeared on her escape path.

She still didn't give up and wanted to escape, Odin saw this and smiled even more before releasing his pressure to lock her entirely. As he did that she could no longer move, not even a single muscle.

"Good, very good. You have instincts girl, and I think that my friends in the former lab worked well to teach you what you needed to learn. Now, how about some explanations?" He said that and without waiting for her to try to speak he continued. "Young Kaya, your case is quite unique. Your body had an innate disbalance of energy, you could survive without food for years due to it but it also meant that you would be completely unable to live past twenty years old. It is a dangerous position you were, but I believe that the solution I found was quite acceptable." Odin said before smirking a bit.

He then takes out a small gummy bear from a pocket and putting it on his mouth before offering it to Kaya who shook her head. he shrugged before continuing.

"You see, while those idiots there took your blood for their ridiculous objective they failed to see that by removing your blood they might have weakened you but they also weakened the powers that would be destroying your body more. With you also learning magic your energy is in control now, if you can obtain something that could connect with your energy well, an item or weapon that could take all the excess energy, then you would no longer be restricted to live only until 20. You would get to live as long as a dragon, thousands of years would pass you by and you would remain alive and healthy." He said with a happy expression before becoming solem and lowering his head.

The Valkyrie behind him was shocked as Odin was not someone who would easily bow, but he did so for this girl anyway.

"I am sorry if my actions caused you pain, but it was the best way to ensure that you could escape. I also used this chance to find everyone this lab was supplying and managed to remove some of the problems within this city that is under my control. Now, what would you want? Anything, just say the word and as technically your grandfather, yes I count as your grandfather or father considering that Loki went the extra mile to put some of my DNA in you as well to make sure you can become the strongest possible, so I will make sure you can obtain it."

It was a lot to take in for the young Kaya, but when she heard of a wish she thought of everything and the decision was easy.

"Freedom, I want to be free and to go anywhere I want."

"Then take this." Odin said as he gave her a scythe. It was bigger than her body, the blade looked like two growing moons, one black and one blood red, and in the place where the shaft and the blade connected a diamond was placed. The scythe was beautiful and when Kaya put it on her hands she felt like something huge was looking down at her, testing her worth, and then nodding to itself before transmitting to her basic knowledge over how to use the weapon. "Also, if you want friends I think I know someone who could be your friends, he also loves freedom and would you want to be free alone or with others around you that would protect you if there is ever a need?"

"… Together seems good." She said.

"Then here," Odin said as he showed her a picture of Erik. "You just focus on this image when using the weapon, the rest will work just fine."

The skinny girl that looked emancipated nodded as she did what Odin said, she felt that defying this man would not be smart and if this weapon really worked as her mind told her then it would then she could always wait for a better chance of escape.

As Odin saw her go he sighed. He really didn't like that he took such actions and he was getting tired of Loki's way of acting, next time he thrown such ridiculous tantrum he would put him on the lowest level of Helheim and as far as Odin knew Hel, the master of Helheim and one of the daughters of Loki, hated her father on a legendary level. She would deffinetly enjoy so much the new 'toy' that she would not even think of starting the Ragnarok any time soon.

At least he knew that with Erik she would be relatively safe and she would learn and experience many things, she would grow and be able to live a life worth living. Of course, of the few things he taught him and made sure that Erik understood include loyalty to his friends and family as well as making sure that anyone that hurts his precious companions suffer ten times more, he was sure that Erik would continue on a good path and take care of things.

"Hehehe, I guess I am getting old. To think I am thinking so much complicated stuff, no no, I need to cleanse my head of these complex thoughts. I know, let's go to a brothel nearby! That will deffinetly cheer me up." Odin decided and happily started going on his path as one of the Valkyries continued following him silently. She saw how there was now just one more of the dragon king level weapons to have an owner, she still remembered asking Odin if these girls would become Valkyries later and his answer was that no.

They would be War Maidens, a title and position granted only to the most beautiful girls of Asgard of any generation and that were also the strongest.

The Valkyrie sighed in admiration thinking that, if not for these girls and the boy then the latest generation of the Norse Pantheon would be too weak and not any greater than those from other groups like the Devils, Angels, and the Greeks. But, she did wish they wouldn't cause so much problem, but hey at least things couldn't get much worst because of just these kids.

A few days later she would curse her own thoughts as she heard of the latest 'accomplishments' of that merry band of trouble makers.


	6. Chapter 6

Yesterday was fun. I had a good time with Elizaveta as she agreed to follow me when I wreak havoc around and the opera tonight was also quite good and relaxing. I and Ludmila after went on a fancy restaurant and ate some good food, I paid for it all using some of the gold I got from the devil peerage I defeated a while ago.

They were weak for sure but the fact they had a lot of gold and jewels with them was a redeeming aspect for sure, at least they had that much worth I guess and as I couldn't sell them since no one here in the Norse Pantheon likes devils they at least paid off this way.

After the tiresome day, I went back to the palace and slept soundly and calmly, it was a good sleep. This morning (even if morning not being quite right since it is still dark outside), after I woke up and did a few basic movements to stretch my muscles and moved with my spear as if it was natural to engrave even deeper in my bones the way to move when in a fight. I want to make move my spear an instinct, a natural reaction of sorts to block an attack even if unconsciously as the speed of thought sometimes will not be enough. It is a slow process but with time I am sure that I will grow to be the best lancer there is if I keep this up.

VROOOMM

A weird sound happened and I saw a cut in space right above me. It was a bit weird but I jumped back and prepared to intervene to whatever development, and to be honest I sort of hope it is an enemy as I think fighting someone would make wonders for my training.

While I thought that I saw who it was, but before I could see properly the person in question fell head first into the ground. It was like she or he were walking horizontally before changing abruptly to a vertical path, this must not be pleasant at all. Adding the short distance and you get that even if whoever it was moving wanted to adjust the posture it wouldn't work and falling to the ground was natural.

"Ouch, why did it go this way?" The person, no, the girl said as she stood up again while rubbing her head. She had dirty silver hair and red eyes making her look a bit like Eleonora even if her nose was shorter and she had more delicate features, and she was also using teetered clothes. She was also about one year or so younger than me and I could see that she was skin and bones and look a bit sickly, overall she might be as strong as she wants but in this state she would be unable to show her powers, if anything she looks like she should not be leaving a bed any time soon. "Hey, are you-"

"Wait here just for a few minutes." I said and moved out, I looked around and I am pretty sure that there would be no maids around at this early. Even if there were some I don't know if they would be willing to help me procure some food so early. Thinking that I quickly moved to the kitchen and procured some basic seasonings before catching some meat and prepared the meat before using my sacred gear of fire to cook the meat.

Velgrynd complained a bit but not too much as she also used her flames to cook before, she just didn't like the fact that my control over the flames was not that good and the cooking ended up not being as good as it could have been.

Velgrynd and Velzado both liked cooking and taught me how to cook, even if I only know how to make meat as neither liked fruits growing up. It was also something I was slightly interested as a warrior needs to be able to eat to restore his strength and depending on others for everything is not good.

Anyway, after finishing with the meat I took some bread and ran back to my room. The girl was sitting on the bed with a weary appearance and looked ready to bolt at any moment. It was quite easy to see that she did not trust me, but I didn't care much for this. If she wanted to go she could, if she wanted to stay she could, and if she wanted to fight I would welcome it just as well. If she was even able to enter this palace it means that either she is outrageously strong, which she clearly isn't, or that someone of high authority allowed her to. Probably Jisama, otherwise there is no way a girl would teleport directly to my room.

Well, whatever the case I gave the food to her and started to eat as well. She looks weary but took the food and after tasting a little she shoved the rest down her throat.

"Hey, you should not devour your food so fast. It will upset your stomach." I told her, that happened to me a few times and it was not pleasant.

"W-why do you care? It is not like you know me or anything." She said wearily as if she just realized what she had just done.

"Because I know that it isn't good that I said so. Also, even if I don't know you right now it doesn't mean I can never know who you are, being friends is always better than being enemies."

"… You will die one of these days." She said. "You trust too much on others, someday someone will betray and kill you."

"Haha, that is likely." I said with a small chuckle. "But, if someone comes to me in order to kill me then I just have to kill them." I said releasing my killing intent. During the years of training I went many times on the forests and old battle grounds, I have killed hundreds if not thousands of monsters.

Jisama once said that amongst those of my age range I probably am the one who has killed the most in the entire current word for the last hundred or so years as far as he knows, to me the act of killing is as natural as the act of breathing.

It is just something truly normal even if some try to deny it. Everyone has to die one day and if someone is after my life it is only fair that I go after their life as well, it is simply survival of the fittest.

"Anyway, why did you come to me? Do you want something? If you want to hire me as a mercenary I demand a high price." I said.

It is not like working as a mercenary is something new for me. This is Asgard, fighting is in our blood and acting as a mercenary is completely allowed and even stimulated if you are not a Valkyrie or an Einjehard, when other pantheons or groups like magic cabals need help they come to us and if the contract doesn't go against the interests of Asgard then we will work.

The only ones we don't take a contract from is the devil race as they are almost absolutely assholes who are too full of themselves and like to plot against us when they contract with us usually ends with them trying to force us into their peerages and even act like it was in our interests even when they manage to do so by tricking us, the worst is when they come to talk with us in a moment of weakness and make impossible offers just to make us from the Norse serve them as slaces and parade us as items on their rating games. It disgusts me, truth be told. If they were to cleanly and directly fight and defeat them fair and square and the person wasn't too weak on the time then I could accept, but getting a servant by promises of money or other things is simply ridiculous in my eyes.

The few who aren't assholes usually act imature and stupid so talking with them is a bit useless, just ignore them when you can and shove the spear in their hearts when needed, for me this is how it works at least.

The girl shook her head.

"No, it was because a long-bearded old man told me that you would help me with my wish." She said and I could imagine that it was Jisama doing his thing, well if he sent this girl to me then she is probably okay to be around with.

"And what would this desire be?" I asked, curious if this included me beating up someone, I want it to be so as my fists are itching to punch someone. It is so fun, and I always get a reward out of it one way or another.

"To be free. I want to be free to go and do whatever I want. I don't want others to ever make me do what I don't want to do ever again no matter the reasoning behind it." She said.

"Humm, then you should come with me." I said. "I am creating a team, we will go and do whatever the hell we want whenever we want. If someone complains we won't give a crap and just keep doing what we want, we will protect one another and get everyone's wishes fulfilled in the meanwhile." I noticed her face darken so I decided to clarify some things. "Of course, we don't oblige the members to go and do what they don't want at any point, if we decide to do something but you don't want to then you don't have to go too." I said.

She clearly relaxed a bit when I mentioned that she would not be forced into doing anything she didn't want to, which is a good sign.

"But, before we continue this conversation further we should try and make sure you eat enough, you look like skin and bones and quite weak. Seriously, you should also take a bath as you stink quite a bit." I said naturally, or was it bluntly? Whatever, I don't care how people would define what I said, I just spoke things as they are.

She tentatively nodded her head but I noticed that she relaxed more after feeling my bloodlust than before, she is a weird girl.

* * *

Kaya's P.O.V.

That, that was intense. This boy that looks clueless, for an instant I could swear that he would kill me as if it meant nothing to him.

Such brutal and strong bloodlust, one that indicates he would easily kill me and go on like nothing happened, he is a true monstrosity. However, for me, this is better as I myself was called and am a bit of a monster.

That old man told me to come to this boy if I wanted to be free, this boy's desire to form a team to do whatever they want fits my own desires as well. And, he is clearly honest at everything.

He honestly speaks his desires, he honestly speaks of his willingness to kill, and he honestly lives as he wants.

I could live with that. I think I really could live with that.

"Strength is the base." He said, turning my attention to him. He didn't really look at me as he continued talking, it was like he was just speaking whatever came to his mind. He also put the food in front of me and I started eating it, it is delicious. "In this word, everything is based in strength in the end. Political strength or other types mean nothing, everything that matters is who has the hardest fist, pure and unadulterated power is what matters."

As he said that Kaya was enamored with his words, they made perfect sense for her.

"The opinion of the weak only become reality if the strong allows it to or if the weak reunites enough people to matter." The boy said, his opinion shining through. "If you have the power you can go anywhere, if you are the strongest no matter how they see it you can do whatever you want, you can fulfill your desires and do anything you want and everyone will think you correct no matter what you do as you have become above them all.

"The freest person in the word is the one who has the greatest strength, and that is one of my wishes. I also want to be free, the group I want is one I want that will let me and others reach this stage, the level when no one can stop me to do whatever I wish. So, if you are also after that and have the desire to do what is needed for that strength than I would like if we could be friends."

Kaya heard that and her heartstrings trembled a bit, his words resonated with her far more than the muscle-brained boy could realize. She smiled at herself hearing that before answering.

"You want to invite me even if you don't know anything about me?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I don't really care all that much." He said. "If you are weak or if you betray me or the others I will ask you to leave or outright kill you then and there, that is valid for everyone in the group as well including myself. But, if you want I wouldn't mind, the more the merrier." He said before removing his shirt and pants to change clothes.

She noticed that his body was quite toned for a boy his age and her smirk grew a bit wider seeing this. She had not only been taught about magic in that place she was but also heard many interesting things and could, every once in a while, obtain some entertainment items like mangas and books, but she could only read it when there was with someone who let her use them with her otherwise she would have it taken away as others could not find it.

From all the intel she got she knew most things about boys and girls, so she was not that strange or innocent. But that was for later as she now was getting tired and wanted to sleep so she had to find somewhere to go sleep as the food that was in her plate before was now in her stomach.

As she stood up she was about to go when the boy caught her in the shoulder and stopped her in her tracks while throwing her in the bed.

She felt her heart skip a bit for a moment before she felt the fear that she was about to be killed only for the boy to give her a blanket and turning away.

"You are not healthy, you stay here today and I will ask some maids and a doctor to come see you. This is what grandmother used to do with big sister Rose whenever she got sick anyway, you recover for now because when you are well I want to spar with you. If you will follow me you need to prove your strength, so sleep now." He said and walked away, catching a spear covered in a cloth that was filled with runes.

She was about to lay back and relax when a thought pop into her head.

"Name?"

"Huh?"

"What is your name?" She asked again, feeling a bit annoyed that this boy, despite being a bit older, was also a bit slow.

"Oh, it is Erik. And what about yours?"

"Kaya." She answered, he nodded hearing it and left.

She closed her eyes and slept but always with some of her attention and focus on her surroundings despite that as she would not be caught off guard.

* * *

Erik's P.O.V.

I was a bit surprised by that, but it is not like I would care all that much. I have first talked with Ludmila, no I mean Mila as she said she prefers being called, and she explained to me that if we want to truly make a powerful group we need at the very least 8 or 10 people, if not that much then there isn't even a meaning to talk about it.

It needs this many because most groups would have a few hundred subordinates each, a truly large number that would be troublesome to deal with when I am facing the actually good enemy. Thus getting some more people to help deal with numbers is a good idea. Besides, having more people also means that we will be feared more and better protected.

It works for me, especially the protection part for when I am sleeping. It would be troublesome if an assassin managed to kill or poison me after all. It would be an anticlimactic way of dying, if I am to die I want it to be in a glorious manner, something that would be put on songs for the next thousands of years.

Anyway, now that the day is rising I should go look for someone to take a look at this girl and then go training, I need more strength and I am not a devil who can get stronger by sheer emotions. It is a bit unfair when I compare me as a human and a devil, but I am better this way. Being a devil and live under rigid stipulations as well as getting power easily sounds boring as hell.

I am glad to be who I am, and with that let's start today's training with a light training in the waterfall inside the forest to the west by cutting the water and whatever is launched at me using my spear. Of course, I will go to the waterfall of 700 meters tall as the pressure there is better for the muscles to feel it burn.

* * *

3° Person's P.O.V.

It was time to go, the operation that was decided was to hunt the new stray devil of SS class. The reward for the head of Kuroka was quite good and, most importantly, the fight should be good as well. It was a chance to test themselves, and also a chance to see just how strong a devil that was the newest SS class would be like. If she was too weak then Erik and his group would not hunt any SS stray devils anymore as it would be too boring.

Thinking that the group reunited on the main plaza near the gates of the capital of Asgard. From here they could travel to most places in the globe due to the many teleportation magic circles on the floor made by the experts from Vanaheim.

However, as the group united and they saw the time pass, and pass, and pass, finally someone snapped.

"Where is the idiot?" Kuro Usagi said, earning reproachful but also slightly agreeing looks from most of the others.

"Who knows?" Ludmila said, she was sitting on a bench near a water spring while twirling her blue spear in her hand. "He should be getting here soon enough."

"Humph, I just hope he arrives already. I ended my training early just because of this new mission and I want to show off... I mean, I want to be sure that master is safe." Nate said, trying to hide the fact her true emotions escaped there for a second. The others chose to not mention as this was still a normal occurrence.

"Hey, why is my sister and Sofya not here too? Or that new girl that has decided to sneak in Erik's bed out of nowhere?" Elizaveta said, her tone even despite the fact that on the last part it became a bit heated. It was quite obvious that she was irked about the new girl having slept in HER Erik's bed, she needed to consider putting guards there if only to stop any skank from trying anything funny with HER Erik.

"... Eleonora and Sofy had been contracted. They asked me to tell everyone they were going to go on an extermination mission of some devils that tried to invade a city in New Zeland." Olga said, she was completely expressionless as she said so but some worry was shown deep in her eyes. She had heard bad rumors about this mayor and she feared for the two but they just wouldn't bulge about accepting the mission.

"Humm, regardless we should be ready to leave at any-" A rip appeared in space just as Ludmila said those words and from it, Erik and Kaya appeared laughing together. "moment."

Everyone looked as Erik and Kaya laughed together, their appearance reminded others of a pair of an older brother and younger sister together bonding over something stupid.

"What did you do this time?" Kuro Usagi said with a strained smile, she was the one who spent the most time with Erik since the two were five and if there is anyone who knows her it is him and the same is also valid in how she knows him perfectly well. She could tell at a glance if he was troubled, excited, bored, or if he had just done something that may or may not have endangered the entire pantheon just for shits and giggles.

Yeah, she had seen him do such things more than once, and that was more than once too many if you ask her.

"Oh, it is like this. You know how we decided to go search for the stray devil Kuroka, but I figured out last night that we didn't know exactly where she went so I got an idea as I am not a fan to go searching through all Romania. Thankfully Kaya here could help or it would be a bit difficult to use this idea." Erik explained.

"You are welcome, and to be honest, it was quite funny." Kaya commented while playing with her scythe.

"And what exactly did you do?" Belatrix asked curiously.

"I managed to find a way to identify the location of the stray." Erik said proudly while remembering his flawless execution of his plan.

* * *

An hour ago

Erik had only managed to convince Kaya to assist him, they were now deep within the territory of the Greek Pantheon and had to be quick to obtain what they want.

"Oh, you have come at last." An aged female voice said as soon as Erik got out of the portal.

"We have been waiting for you." A second aged voice said

"We know of you." A third one said. "We wanted to talk to you."

As Erik approached he saw three aged women there, all three were wrinkled and looked close to dying but would stay standing for more tens of thousand more years. They were the three sisters of fate, the three sisters that could determine the destiny of all mortals and see into the past, present, and future using their only eye they all shared.

"Yes, it is you we were waiting." The first one, the sister of the past said.

"You must pay heed, what we are to tell you is of high importance." The second sister, the sister of the present said.

"It has to do with the great enemy, the one who will endanger the world." The first siter said.

"You must pay heed, your actions will determi-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's fight!" Erik said, interrupting the third sister of fate, the sister of the future. He didn't care about destiny or whatever, and even if they were 100% trustworthy and this information could mean a lot, it still didn't matter. He was here on a mission and he would do this mission.

"W-Wait a seco-"

BANG

Erik, not bothering with waiting, attacked the goddess (the sister of the past) that was unprepared and sent her flying using a single kick. He then turned to the other two that were bewildered and did just the same, the three were neatly piled up on the corner. Goddesses they might be but they were never trained nor were they any good in combat naturally, even their bodies are a bit on the weak side as they already were quite old.

Without waiting Erik took out the eye that was currently on the sister of the Present and tried focusing on it. The three sisters started trying to do something but he released his ice-type sacred gear and used it to freeze the three goddesses solid just like that.

"Humm, it is not as good as the ones in the museum." Erik commented as he compared the frozen three sisters of fate with the sculptures in the museums and art galleries back in Asgard that Mila liked taking him so much, even if Erik wouldn't complain as it was not that bad.

He focused for a while and then started feeling like he could see anything that was happening in the present. He saw the location of his target, he saw the location where a dragon was training near the Pantheon's entrance (fighting dragons was a great exercise for Erik, he even killed a few already), he also saw that both Azazel and Odin were with the same perverted gaze while looking at the same picture of the girl of the month in the playboy, he saw many more interesting things as well.

This eye was an amazing item, with it he could do many things and avoid many problems, so naturally, he threw it away after getting what he needed. Cheating a bit was good to get his desires, but doing it constantly would dull him instead.

Also, it stunk of old people.

The three goddesses had managed to break the ice covering them instants later and set to search for the eye, they could always identify the location of the eye, but it was at the bottom of the coline they were in and by the time they managed to get it back and returned to teach the two brats who did that a lesson they saw that the cave they were in was stolen clean of all the rewards they got from divining things over the centuries, including their beauty creams that many doubted they even used.

The only thing that was left was a paper that read as such:

'Thank you for your help, when I need it I will go to you all and use your eye again.

PS: You should really clean up your treasures, they were all sticky with dust. I almost want compensation for taking these away.

PPS: Y'know what, I will take compensation. The other secret stash you hide was also stolen clean, thanks by the way (my grandmother always told me to thank others when they do something good for me, I hope I am thanking you all on the right way.).

PPPS: My grandmother will like the beauty cream, thank you for it.

Needless to say, the three stomped the ground in fury and the prophecy that could have stopped a possible end of the world scenario was completely forgotten from their minds as of right now. It would only be years later that the three would remember... probably.

* * *

Present

Everyone was looking at the laughing boy and could swear that his smile right now, despite looking innocent and genuine, was simply terrible looking and a bit disgusting. Well, anyone except Kaya, who had followed him and found everything hilarious, and Elizaveta, who was just worried if he was injured somehow.

"... And that was it?" Kuro Usagi asked, not convinced that this was all. Creating JUST one big mess was not on Erik's style.

"Well..."

* * *

3 minutes ago

"You are sure this is okay?" Kaya asked quietly to Erik who did a shush signal to her.

The two were finishing to prepare a joke right now that would be epic.

As soon as they finished they went to hide and waited for a minute before a devil with green hair entered his state with a confident smile and a scornful expression, as if looking down on the ground and thinking that it was lucky to be stepped on by him.

Not that he stayed like that for long as he tripped on a trap that Kaya and Erik set up. It was like a typical prank from schools everywhere that a string being pulled by the feet of the target would pull a bucket full of water over the target's head.

"KKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Diodora Astaroth yelled in pain as he started running like a blind chicken as the water, no, HOLY water (of low quality as they didn't want him dead... okay Erik did but Kuro Usagi made him promise not to so there was that) took effect in making the devil not being able to stand it. He was so desperate that he ended up going head first on a wall while using the bucket as a hat and knocked himself out.

Kaya and Erik started laughing and did a high five and a little dance before using Kaya's scythe to teleport away as they didn't want to get caught.

* * *

Present

"... You know, that one I don't feel bad about." Kuro Usagi commented. She knew that it was still something that shouldn't happen, but Diodora was someone they didn't like at all.

They had, more than once, stopped him from trying to abduct or trick Sofya into being one of his peerage members. She might not be an actual member of the church but she still could count as a saintly woman based on her affinity with holy energy, her compatibility with holy items being off the chart, and the fact that she was growing beautifully was also a bonus. Of course, Erik and the others beat him up properly but the aftermath that made everyone else look down on him.

He had used one of his peerage members as a meat shield to one of Erik's attacks and ran away only to return later with his brother, painting them as if they were the criminals here who had intentionally aimed at him and that they had killed one of his peerage members because they were 'uncivilized barbarians that only thought of killing others'. He also made a comment about them hypnotizing Sofya who was about to agree to be his Queen and that Ajuka should help 'save' her before WE do something nefarious to Sofy, the gall of the bastard who raw away with his tail tucked between his legs is pathetic and disgusting.

Ajuka, the loving brother that he is, actually bought the excuse completely and was about to punish us for 'endangering devil society' when Thor, Loki, and Odin showed up together with one of the 10 Valkyrie armies. Ajuka had to turn back and leave quickly with grieveous wounds from the beating he got after he spent a bit too long trying to find his brother who abandoned him the moment enemies arrived. Besides, it was a bit on the overkill to have so many people to deal with only Ajuka as even him together with the other three Satans are not a match to Thor by himself and even their armies can't match the might of the first three Valkyrie batalions, much less the Einjehard. Truth be told we could exterminate the devil race if we ever wanted to and accepted some losses, and even then the number wouldn't be that big.

In all honesty, the Norse Pantheon was many times stronger than either the Angels, Fallen Angels, or Devils would ever want to admit. The Norse alone could match easily all three of the Christian factions with power to spare, if you exclude their only God that is. If God joins the playing field would tend slightly to Christianity, but not by much since Christianity was more used to fight between one another than anything else and we actually have close allies with the Japanese and Greek Pantheons unlike Christianity that is universally hated by all factions and pantheons.

That is what happens when you decide to burn so many of our temples and burn our priests while calling everyone else a pagan, Christianity just isn't destroyed because...

Yeah, it is because their chief God is strong. If God is dead then Christianity would only survive if an even bigger target showed up, and even then it is not for certain.

"Anyway, I have found our next target." Erik said. "She is on Europe, to be more specific in Romania!" Needless to say, Erik was excited to be on his way to fighting him some vampires.

The others understood and stood by Erik's side. This would be an interesting mission for sure.

* * *

On a mountain near the city of Sibiu, a group of devils had dark smiles on their faces. They had finally cornered their target after more than a year of hunting her down and sacrifices on the level of hundreds, but it was worth it in the end.

The stray devil Kuroka was the key, she was the last person who knew of the results of the experiments of Nishi Naberius who was studying the True Form, an ability that in theory would allow for devils to become Super Devils like Syrzechs and Ajuka. Of course, this aspect was hidden from public knowledge while her 'violent tendencies' were exacerbated to the extreme to make her seem much more dangerous than any child that was just 13 could ever be.

It was truly a pathetic situation, to so many people from a devil clan that once was renowned to take so much only to defeat a weakened and escaping child was simply pathetic and a clear indication to the actual decline devils have suffered since their civil war.

"Finally, you are ours now, pet." The leader of this group, the current head of the Naberius family, said with a smirk on his face. He was a pale man with orange hair and golden eyes, his body was a bit too lean and he looked sickly at first glance, in other words, he looked like trash, which wasn't all that surprising considering that he had been personally looking for this escapee for over a month already.

It also had to be said that even amongst devil clans the Naberius was never that great. If anything they were always a bit pathetic in that they only exceeded in their capacity to be scientists and their control over space but even on the intelligence department they were weaker than the Sitri or Astaroth clans by many levels and with the advances of teleportation circles and they not being nearly as versatile as the Abadom clan's Hole ability made them truly just too weak and unimportant. However, for the head of the house, as long as they captured Kuroka everything would change.

He would force her by any torture necessary to spit it out any information about super devils that she had and then he would continue the experiments from Nishi Naberius, the brother of the current head of the clan. When the experiment succeeded they would have an army of super devils and would subjugate all other clans of devils, begin their own civil war and turn from one of the lowest clans into the unquestionable strongest. They would also invade Heaven, Grigory, and the other pantheons until they became the true kings of this whole world that even the likes of Great Red and Ophis had to respect as equals... or at least that was what the head was thinking.

Kuroka, in the meanwhile, was desperate. She knew perfectly well what would be her destiny when she falls into this person's hands. But, what made her desperate was not the tortures, that was not at all frightful for her as she would face it all with a smirk and wait for a chance to cut the heads of all of them when they slept. No, what made her afraid was that if the experiments continued then they would most likely try and experiment using Shirone.

This, this thought was one that Kuroka could never allow. Her sister was someone Kuroka was willing to die for a thousand times over, no matter how much she suffered for it or what happened to herself as long as Shirone was alive and safe it would be enough.

But, she was in a troublesome situation indeed. She had run out of energy, her body was tired and covered in bruises, and she had not eaten or drunk anything for five days now and not slept for even longer. She had long since started seeing illusions and deliriums and she could tell that is she continued she would undoubtedly die.

But, it was not enough. She has not done enough yet.

She had to make sure these bastards do not capture her, if they do then Shirone would suffer too and Kuroka could never allow for that to happen.

Pushing herself up she resolved herself. The art of Senjutsu regards the flow of life, she had long since exhausted herself but she had decided to try the last gamble. She focused on the flow of life not only of the surroundings but of herself and started to try and unite the two completely, trying to become one with the world around to recharge herself of energy. The problem was that such an action could easily lead her to lose her sense of self and be influenced by the negative energy of the world around her, which in this specific place that she was so close to devils and being in Romania, the territory of vampires, meant that the negative energy around was gigantic.

However, she forced herself to do it. Focusing on her power she was about to begin this dangerous and likely suicidal project when-

CRASH

Something, or rather someone crashed in front of her.

It was a white-haired male a bit younger than her with green eyes and a heavy and powerful draconic aura that made Kuroka unintentionally lick her lips. The boy looked upward and cursed a bit as he saw something in the air closing before another appearing by his side and girls starting to show up one after the other. The last one was carrying a scythe and almost all of them carried the aura of dragons in them making Kuroka wonder if they are actually dragons in disguise.

"Hey, Kaya! Why did you do that stunt?" The boy asked indignantly to the scythe user.

"Because it was hilarious." was the answer. "Besides, does such a small fall matters to you anyway?"

"Huh, now that you mentioned it really doesn't. Just avoid doing these sort of tricks in the future if possible, or at least do them to Kuro Usagi."

"Hey! Don't do it with me neither." A blue haired girl with bunny ears said, and looking at her Kuroka's eyes managed to widen further.

'A-A-A-A-A MOON RABBIT!?' Was the thought echoing in Kuroka's mind. This race of Yokai was of the highest authority and nobility only slightly losing to the leaders of the factions, but even then by just a little.

"Anyway, does anyone wants to take care of these devils?" The boy asked.

A pink haired girl showed a smile that was too ferocious to be normal before darting to the middle of the devils, in her sword two large swords appeared as she only released them from her armor since she doubted she would need more.

She cleaved her way through the devils reunited there, killing or injuring a different devil with each strike. When a devil tried to use magic on her she would cut it using brute force, when a magic shield appeared in front of her she would cut it using brute force, if someone tried to sneak attack on her she would cut it using brute force, if anyone tried to do anything to her she would cut it using brute force, and of the enemy just stood there she would cut it using brute force. In other words, she was using brute force instead of intricate techniques and she was fully displaying her berserker tendencies right now.

Meanwhile, seeing the change of pace, some of the soldiers moved to the light blue haired girl using a spear for a weapon. They prepared to use their abilities to try and capture her and use her as a hostage when she used her weapon.

" **Lavias**." Ludmila said as dozens of ice spikes appeared underneath her and spread in their direction, they had mostly died from it and the few survivors were the stronger few.

The head of the clan roared in hatred when he saw this before infusing magic flames in his hand and going to attack only for him to be stopped in his tracks by Erik himself. Other devils started trying to advance too but they all quickly found themselves enemies amongst the children there, the battle was wild and there were screams everywhere as the devil clan was losing its members left and right on high speed.

"Who are you? Do you know who I am and what you are doing?" The head said. "The stray behind you is a criminal of us devils and property of my clan, do you intend to go against devil-kind."

"Who cares? Devils? Who cares about your stupid laws and your conceit, I sure don't. You want something? Then try and use your own hands to get it or just shut up, roll over, and DIE!" Erik yelled with a large maniacal smile on his face as he swung his spear at the head's neck who managed to avoid it and launch a blast of ice magic at Erik.

Erik was launched back but he readjusted himself mid-flight and launched himself again, this one had some backbone and it was great news for Erik who was here looking for a fight. He then saw the devil launching himself to the sky using his wings and the other devils started doing the same, all of them then readied magic circles and started raining down on them.

Erik used his spear to defend himself by piercing all attacks using his spear, the spear pierced dozens of attacks so fast it was nearly blinding. The only one amongst the enemy group that could see the movements clearly were the Queen and Knights of the head of the clan.

After a while of this Erik got annoyed and decided to take it up a notch. He released his two arm sacred gears, holy energy, thunder, and wind mixed on the spear, the golden and dark blue colors of the spear growing more intense as he released the energy accumulated.

A giant vortex of energy was released from the tip of the spear, the three elements were thrown with extreme power at the devils who were sent flying with most of them dying due to the holy energy that fused with the wind and thunder to become what can only be called a holy storm. The devils that were left fell to the ground bleeding and tried to stand up again only to come face to face with the still laughing pink haired girl who cleaved through them using her two swords.

"Does anyone else thinks this is too easy?" A red-haired girl with two color eyes asked the others.

The smallest of them, a girl with light pink hair and an ax just sat on the ground and looked bored at everything. There didn't seem to be anything she would need to do now.

On that moment a twist in space happened and the head of the clan jumped out of a portal he made just behind this smallest child who was sitting on the ground. He was about to try and use her as a hostage when she quickly caught his hand that was about to touch her and twisted it before throwing him away lightly, of course this meant he flew forty meters high so fast that even a rocket may not be able to match before falling down from there right in the middle of the group of young ones that had decimated his entire family.

The devil looked frightened as Nate walked forward. She turned to the others to speak.

"Don't intervene, I alone should be enough." She said as her sacred gear made itself known. The chains were launched at the devil at blinding speeds but he managed to put up a magic defense in front of himself and block it. But, Nate was not deterred by this at all as her chains that were repealed by the magic shield simply circulated around it and continued towards the head of the Naberius clan, capturing his hands and arms quickly.

The said had was furious when he saw that he was actually captured by the said chains and tried to create fire-type magic to melt the chains, but it did not activate. He was curious and tried again only to not feel any energy on his body. He then tried to simply detonate his energy in all directions, an action that would leave him injured but push back the kids and get himself out of the chains, but even his last ditch was impossible.

Nate's sacred gear, while not a Longinus, was still a very high-level gear that if not for lacking any attack power directly would be considered a Longinus as well. It could seal away magic energy, its power was terrifying on the right hands and her hands were more than right enough.

As the head of the devil clan struggled and was about to speak the chains finished covering his body and even were put as a gag to make sure he could not speak.

Erik moved to the head of the clan with a disgusted face. Looking at this being he could only reinforce the idea on his head that devils were truly pathetic failures of existence as, despite talking big and acting like they own the world most of the time, when it was time to die they would more often than not plead and cry instead of facing death as a warrior should. A good example was this devil that, when looking at Erik moving to him with the spear in hand, started crying and had pissed himself.

'No, using my spear on something like this being would only tarnish it.' Erik thought before raising his left hand. The hand that had the sacred gear connected to Veldanava shined before starting to release pure holy energy that would make even most angels think themselves inferior. The devil screamed in pain even through the gag as the holy energy slowly melted him away.

He was killed in an extreme way, but Erik still was not satisfied by it as he looked down at the pile of ashes that once was an influential devil and spit on it.

"Coward, he does not deserve to reach Valhalla. I hope that if he reaches Hel he suffers from being such a pathetic existence for all eternity." Erik said with disdain. If there was ever a list of things Erik hated the first would be harm to his friends and family (that would usually end with a LOT of colateral damage for the tiniest offense, no one wanted to see a big offense), second would be cowards as he simply feels disgusted by the simple fact they exist while parading themselves as warriors, and third would be Loki as the guy was simply an ass most of the time.

Then Erik turned to his actual target, and was sorely disappointed as he scratched his head.

"Well shit, even if I wanted to fight you now it would hardly count as a fight. What should I do then?" Erik said.

"... Don't she counts as spoils of war?" Olga asked with a stoic face. Erik, hearing this, made a face like he just realized something important as he smiled brightly.

"Olga, you are absolutely right! You are so smart, thanks." Erik said and Olga's lip curled up slightly as she felt delighted from the praise.

Kuroka, who could only look in shock, was ready to bout when Erik walked to her and smiled, her senjutsu told her he meant no real harm to her as she stopped to listen.

"From here on, you are my property." He said, the words made her feel like running away again but as she tried she was captured before she could by Erik who pulled her and put her on his shoulders like if she was a sack of potatoes. The smell of his body was making Kuroka who was nearing her heat cycle go slightly out of control but she reigned herself in. "Kaya, can you open a portal back to Asgard for me? I want to throw her on my place before anything happens."

Kaya nodded and was about to do just that when an arrogant voice spoke in the distance.

"How about you let this girl and all the other females here. I was looking for some servants to warm my bed and I think they could be useful for that." A male said as he formed on the ground from the shadows. It was a black haired man with pale skin and arrogance emanating from all pores of his body. Erik's blood boiled when he heard these words as, for Norsemen, the act of having friends and especially female friends taken away or even suggested was a humiliation. It was only mad worst when it was said to emphasize the desire to take the woman away for sexual motivations.

While he moved forward he shoved Kuroka's still struggling form, even if she struggled a bit less after she got a wif of the extremely strong dragon aura and scent Erik released, and then shoved her at Nate.

"Look over our prize and don't let her run away, I will go and smack an idiot." Erik said authoritatively in a way that made it obvious that no questions were allowed.

The vampire looked at it and found it cute, he raised a hand and about three hundred Ghouls (people turned into pseudo-vampires by consuming their blood), fifty werewolves, and twenty vampires appeared by the side of the first vampire. This group was originally aiming at the elimination of the devils that invaded the Tepes Faction territory and also to raid some villages near the border of Romania with Hungria and take some virgin humans to the Tepes faction to be 'entertainment' as well as blood bags. But, the vampire that lead the expedition, which was actually named Jacob and was the second son of the current head of the Tepes faction, had seen the fight and while the fight was impressive what stayed with him was the girls fighting.

He had never seen such beautiful young females, their bodies that were only starting to properly grow and their delicate and bewitching appearances were such that the Jacob, who always preferred little girls, to change targets.

He was about to say more when a chill spread through his body as a premonition of death covered his entire being. He then saw the eyes of the only boy of the group, they were dead cold but also burning with a cold intense fury. Looking at them Jacob could feel the intense feeling that he was one step away from death, his fear was what made him make his next move.

"Kill him! Kill him now!" Jacob shrieked as Erik moved his spear forward. The fight was about to get VERY good.

* * *

**Harem List:**

**Ludmila (Madan no Ou to Vanadis)**

**Elizaveta ****(Madan no Ou to Vanadis)**

**Olga ****(Madan no Ou to Vanadis)**

**Sofya ****(Madan no Ou to Vanadis)**

**Eleonora ****(Madan no Ou to Vanadis)**

**Belatrix (Magika no Kenshi to Shoukan Maou)**

**Kuroka**

**Rossweise**

**Ophis**

**Xenovia**

**This is the list I arrived into, if you want more tell me who and how the MC and the person should meet. One night stands are also possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

On a balcony in a castle on Romania two people were enjoying themselves. One was a young girl with black hair, a black gothic lolita dress, and black band-aids in an X shape covering her exposed nipples. On her side there was a man with a long red trench, red hat, long black hair, and an impressive gun on his hips.

The two were currently enjoying themselves watching Adventure Time on a 70-inch plasma widescreen TV with Netflix, but no 3D option as that is a stupid gimmick and everyone knows it.

As it was just about to get to the good part of the final episode of the season that the two were marathoning-

BANG

The door was rudely opened and the TV's energy cable was disconnected because of it. Needless to say, the owner of the room and the said friend were more than a bit 'annoyed'.

"This better be good or I will have to redefine the meaning of fear for all of you." The red-trench wearing man said.

"I am sorry for interrupting you in such an important time, master Alucard, but we have received request for extra support from the squadron that was sent to repel the devil forces. Aparently the devils were already killed but now the squad is being faced by strong oposition from that devilish brat from the Norse Pantheon. We don't know what to do and would require your wise decision as you are above us in all aspects and-"

"Oh, you dirty bitch, work the shaft." Alucard said to the messenger.

"Sorry, master, but what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, sorry. I just said like to dirty to talk when someone is sucking my dick!" Alucard said as he waved the person away. He was uninterested in whatever the hell the idiots that thought themselves great just because they had some blood connection to him would do. He honestly couldn't care less about any of that as even the whole race could go and die on a ditch for him as long as he could keep fucking, drinking, and probably fucking some more somewhere with a hot bitch.

However, he noticed something peculiar. The girl by his side looked a bit interested on what was just said.

"What is it? Is it about the boy or is it about my dick that you are thinking because I can show you one of the options right now if you were to become bigger as I am not a priest to go after little children." Alucard said, and somewhere in the Vatican a priest with baronets in his hands felt that he should go and smash some heads of pagans to stress relief, not that he could as they had just obtained a prize back in Ireland and needed someone to go there and help on the transportation of said prize.

"The boy, he has some old friends on his body and he could help on my wish." Ophis said making Alucard blink a bit.

"Oh, is that so? Then? Do you intend to give him your snakes, or perhaps take his snake down there some other time?" Alucard asked.

"... I want to see more, make sure he could grow strong enough. I don't want friends to die for me again." Ophis mentioned as she thought of a golden dragon who nearly died to help her escape the first time she and the red idiot fought, until his end he never recovered to his full potential and it always made Ophis said to think about that friend of hers.

"So, how about we test the boy out?" Alucard asked. "It will be safe but we will at least be able to make sure he is worth it to join us when we go face Great Red Buttcheeks on the middle of your nothingness." Alucard proposed and Ophis nodded, the two then almost instantly were above the area where the conflict was going on.

The boy was covered in blood, his enemies did a number in his body but he continued with a wild expression as he used an enemy as shield to run to the others before smacking them together and using his spear to pierce them and used the combined bodies at the spear like if it was a mace to crush even more enemies.

"The boy has style, I will give him that." Alucard mentioned as he saw the boy continue his ownslaught using his four sacred gears liberally, chunks of ice already were covering the ground, the eart was turn to magma in other places, in yet others there were ashes of vampires that died to holy light, and in yet another pace there were bolts of lightning falling down to the ground as if the heavens were punishing them. "Cute." Alucard commented about the destruction and carnage.

Ophis, in the meanwhile, was just observing everything as her memories of the time before Great Red, of the good times from her time of nothingness and the visits of her friend and some times lover Veldanava continued, it was the happiest moments of her existence for sure. All her needs and desires as a dragon were satiated and she could enjoy her home in peace and quiet with her child by her side.

And, as she looked at Erik down there, she could so vividly feel the presence of Veldanava in him as well as of Veldanava's family, her old friends, that it pained Ophis.

However, when Hydragon appeared it was clear to anyone who knew her of her shock, it was like she had seen something completely impossible but it was the truth. She just continued looking as her mind turned to the most likely happiest moment of her entire existence.

The moment she gave birth.

* * *

Erik's P.O.V.

This battle was intense. I was currently trying to use everything but the most troblesome thing is that I feel that the others are about to jump in at any moment and I don't want that. I want to defeat this enemy myself.

Five Werewolves try to jump at me, using wind I blasted the corpses in my spear before continuing moving, the spear going into contact with the one that was the closest. I used Velgrynd's sacred gear's flame power in combination with the spear that was working as a perfect conduct of my sacred gear powers to create a melting blade, there is nothing that this spear's blade cannot cut.

"UUWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I pierced the werewolf's tough body. The other werewolves finally were close to me but it was not a problem as I changed the atribute from the fire of Velgrynd to the ice of Velzado, the blood of the pierced werewolf became ice and I used it and the water around to launch is spears around in all directions to pierce the four other werewolves.

CUT

It, however, made me leave my back open for an instant and Jacob took the chance using a small dagger that was fit only for an assassin and not a direct fight.

He then smiled cockily before licking my blood, his eyes widened and he looked like he had just climaxed about 10 times at once.

"Boy, you will be my blood sac for years to come!" The vampire said before flying at me again, his body faster and stronger than before. I blocked his strike using my spear and took advantage of the strength he was purring into the attack to jump back. Of course, while jumping back, I took advantage of the position to kick his face using Velgynd's flame-type sacred gear.

"GGGYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jacob yelled as his face was scared for life with the mark of my boots, the proof that he was directly stepped on. Nice, for someone who used cheap tricks he deserves that much.

While pulling back I used my spear to hit the ground and readjusted myself in time to put my right arm in front of me. Purring energy into it I could see a blast of energy as thunder and lightning exploded from my hand and blasted away about 15 or so ghouls.

Ghouls are, in the end, very weak creatures being just a few times stronger and more resilient than a human being about as naturally capable as low-class devils but lacking magic capacity or independence for the most part making them rather predictable. But, as I see them standing up from my attack even if highly damaged and burned I can only roll my eyes. These guys just don't know when to fall.

"Would you want help?" The voice of Ludmilla echoed in the place I was. She was quite far away but as I take a look at her direction I was momentarily mesmerized by her appearance.

Being mesmerized by the girls when during combat has started since a few months ago and it is getting a bit annoying when the enemies manage a cheap shot because of it but I am not being able to stop it. I mean, yeah she is quite pretty and with her armor including a form fitting blue shirt but that not cover her belly, a skirt that was blue semi-transparent (see-through), which reveals her light blue underwear, abder shoes prevent her from sliding on thin ice and thick snow while also accentuating her legs I can't help but lose some of my cool seeing her like that when I am on the middle of a high from combat.

Maybe I should talk with Jisama about it, he does know a lot of things and he always emphasized while I was growing up that if I ever had questions or worries about girls I should talk to him.

However, this was NOT the time to be thinking such a thing. With some effort I looked away from Ludmilla and answered.

"No need. I can deal with this." I said, but it was clear that not everyone agreed as after fighting for about 20 or so more seconds I saw a pilar of ice grow from the ground and pierce a werewolf.

I turned to complain that this was my fight but Ludmilla stabbed her spear right to beside my head while piercing a ghoul and said.

"I don't care if this is your fight. We are here as well and we will fight, but we compromised so only I will enter the fight for now." She said while using her spear to bat away the claws of one of the vampires and also kicked him while doing so, backflipping. I took her outstretched hand and threw her higher to the sky.

When she was high enough she turned her spear down and released about 6 or so dragons made of ice from her spear which quickly made short work of most ghouls.

She truly is amazing, simply amazing and quite heroic like she would fit in ahead of a great army of thousands of soldiers rushing for battle.

I rushed when a vampire came to her back and released spikes made of blood at Ludmilla, before they could reach I was already ahead and, to match Ludmilla, used my sacred gear containing Velzado with my spear as conduit to release the same amount of ice Spears to his blood spikes, the ice piercing through the blood and going to the vampire who turned into mist to avoid the attack. Seeing the mist I decided to test something out as I changed from Velzado to Velgrynd's gear and where before was ice now there is fire that quickly engulfs the mist.

A scream of pain ensures and the vampire materializes with his body filled with burn marks. He wanted to try and recover as he caught one of the Werewolfs and started drinking his blood, but it was too late. I changed my spear again going from Velgrynd to Veldanava and thus instead of fire it now was pure holy energy that surged with extreme intensity and purity, the vampire that was weakened was burnt and vaporized just like tha by being on my line of fire.

I then turned to where more of the enemies were.

**"Erik, why don't we try that trick I taught you?"** Veldanava's voice echoed in my head and I laughed a bit inside as I had the same idea. Spinning the spear in front of me I let a total of four balls of energy appear in the air around me, each one containing pure light energy and as I looked at the approaching enemies I connected the balls into the spear and started swinging it on a way that was similar to a Morning star. I was currently only able to use one gear at a time but if I could get the hand of using all four gears at once Jisama and Vedanava both agreed that it would be a force to be reckoned with.

Even now it was nothing to scoff at since whenever any vampire of Ghol was hit they were either sent flying or dead, the werewolves were more troublesome but Ludmilla was still there to when any enemy got too close and would stab them using her spear and kill them no problem.

I could start to sense some instincts within me screaming at me to go to this war maiden that was wearing such revealing outfits and impose my superiority, but I don't know exactly how nor is it the time, even if these instincts seem to not care about these details when she is fighting so close to me and her panties are being shown so clearly.

Finally Jacob reentered the fray by using the blood his fallen subordinates to make a tidal wave of sorts to attack me. This is more powerful than I expected but there is no time to be thinking such things as I pulled all the light energy back and focused it all on the blade of my spear before doing an upward slash at the wave, the holy energy was released and broke the wave just like that.

I was starting to get a bit tired but I still had energy to spare, something Jacob didn't seem to boast.

But, it was at this moment when I see a small droplet of blood fall from the sky and into Jacob's body. When the blood hit him his body trembled and morphed a bit, gaining muscles and higher vitality, his eyes also turned deep red and he looked more akin to a devil made of blood as blood started to cover his entire body.

He pushed his hand forward and a claw made out of blood came in my direction, I evaded it even as it passed by me but when it missed it turned into tens of snakes made of blood that tried to hit me again. I tried to raise a barrier but some managed to hit me and left deep gashes on my arms and in my stomach as the blood was basically acid.

Barely feeling my injuries I ran to Jacob, my spear in hand as I began to trade blows with him at high speeds. It was just a blur of movements as his movements were faster than mine but my own were much more deadly and the technique behind the strikes could not even be compared, if there is one thing I take pride is that when it comes to pure technique using the spear I am amongst the top of this world already according to Jisama as even some gods would not be as good as me technique-wise. What I lack is experience and what I am having right now is exactly what I need.

Another droplet of blood hit Jacob from above and his berserk state grows even madder as his strength easily beats mine 8 to 1, but I am not going to fall so easily. With a roar, I pushed his hands up and as an opening presented itself I plunged my spear at his heart, but tendrils of blood came from under his skin to try and impale me but I managed to jump back just in time.

Readjusting myself I see that his body grew even larger as he stepped forward and lunged at me, the blood around resonating with Jacob's movements and attacking me too. It was getting a tad hard but I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it a bit much.

Jumping up while avoiding the blood swords and spears flying at me I landed and sat atop Hydragon. He roared in excitement before he started running at the enemy's direction, each had to chant its own incantation.

As Jacob was about to attack the three magics from Hydragon took effect at the same time, the wind one locked the air around him, the darkness one made the shadows underneath him release tendrils to lock him in place, and the fire, on the other hand, released flames that evaporated most of the blood around him, he was now unable to fight for a second and that is all I need as Hydragon and I got close enough. Hydragon bites his neck and arms while I plunged my spear into his heart, he yells and tries to extend his claws to reach me but by using Veldora's gear's power in my spear I made a small tornado explode from my spear and blasted his chest leaving only his limbs attached to a reap of blood and disfigured meat. Folloeing that Hydragon began feasting on the remaining blood and meat but it didn't really matter to me as I saw that many vampires and others are fearfully looking at me right now.

"One of you can go back and tell everyone there that if they want you all back then you better give me something valuable. If it isn't something that I am pleased with then your race can do without this fighting force, weak as it may be. Oh, and if you can take this, it may work to prove my point." I said before taking the head of Jacob (Hydragon relented that I could take it away from him but he wanted two more vampires to feast in compensation, and a werewolf as he apparently liked the meat) and throwing it at one of the vampires. He nodded fervently before hurrying off, I wonder what they will get me for my victory, I hope it is something good.

As I look at the dawned enemies I had an idea and called Elizaveta over, I told my idea to her and she nodded, Kuro Usagi on the side sighed probably thinking that I was about to do something absurd again. But no, what I want is just to make things easier for me to wait, that is all.

* * *

3° Person's P.O.V.

Back in the castle/base of the Tepes faction the acting head of the clan (because Alucard is the defacto leader and big boss whenever he feels like it, which is quite rare) was sipping his wine with a smug face. He had lots of spies on the underworld and he has good relationships with some of the members of the Old Satan faction being one of the main suppliers of the virgins the devils loved almost as much as vampires do, of course devils did not care much about age so most of the ones too young were sent to the devils who took them as servants and 'trained' them from young to be submissive and prepared to do anything their master ordered them to do.

Due to this connection the head of the Tepes faction, Marcacius Tepes, knew some of the internal matters of the Old Satan faction, including the true detail of the whole debacle that was Kuroka's case. He knew perfectly well that she was being searched due to possibly knowing something about how to produce super devils, which for Marcacius were pale and weak imitations of the powers of the true ancestor of all vampires, master Alucard. But, even so, capturing her is something of value as he could exchange the cat for various things from the Old Satan faction.

However, before he could get the good news a shadow came to his room. Normally he would yell at the idiot who dared to enter unannounced, to the point he already had his mouth open and about to yell at the offender, but, as he saw the figure of his ancestor there, he could only knowtown to the ground.

"Sheesh, and here I thought you had grown a spine. I am glad to see you still are failing in even the most basic matters, keeps the constant and whatnot." Alucard commented before creating a chair made of blood and sitting on it. "Anyway, I just wanted to see your face when your little plan failed."

"What?"

"Yep, it failed, and quite spectacularly if I may say so myself. Heavy losses, Jacob is dead, a terrible name by the way as it reminds me of a shirt hating lolicon werewolf, and the rest is waiting for the ransom to be freed or be taken as servants/slaves."

Marcacius' head was covered in cold sweat as he heard that, he quickly found a crystal ball that he bought from a magician a while ago and used it to see what was going on.

The image made the two vampires have extremely different reactions, Marcacius was red and blue in anger as he felt that he would like nothing more than to strangle the boy there using is own hands right this instant while Alucard was laughing his ass off from the scene.

After all, it is not every day that you see a child sitting on top of a literal mountain of captives including members of the nobility amongst the vampire race while pulling out their fangs, the symbol of pride of their species to start making a colar of all things.

But, the next few words REALLY made the two's reactions reach new heights as Erik puffed his cheeks that were covered in blood and said.

"Damn, I just needed a few more to make this thing whole. Having a necklace of vampire fangs would definitely be a good spoil of war. Humm, I wonder if some of the girls would like some necklaces as well? I should ask them and if they want I could go to their base collect some, I would be a tooth fairy of sorts, but taking my prize AND the money. Well, that sounds like fun."

Needless to say that, to a vampire, having their fangs removed was the biggest humiliation possible and any vampire seeing such a thing as a necklace made of fangs would explode in pure righteous anger as it was a total humiliation of their whole race.

"You want more? I will give you MORE! SERVEROS!" Marcacius yelled and a damphir came running. Damphirs are the results of a child between a vampire with humans, they are usually kept as playthings and servants in the Tepes faction after they grew up learning to never defy their betters, which means they are systematically bullied and tormented until obedience becomes their basic answer to everything.

"Yes, master."

"Go and order those in the second division army to set out and eliminate this brat in the border. I don't care how hard it might be, but I want his head on my table within the next hour!" Marcacius said with venom in his voice.

The old servant nodded and was about to leave when Alucard spoke up.

"Oh, and bring me some diet coke and popcorn to watch the show, with cocaine of course."

"Understood, I shall bring it to you in a moment Lord Crimson Fucker-sama." Servos said as he bowed and left.

After the servant left Alucard kept watching for no reason to upward before commenting.

"Oh, and if he manages to survive, send him that girl you got hidden away. What was her name again... Oh yes, Valerie. Yeah, send her as an exchange chip for the captured soldiers." Alucard said.

"Humph, as if it will be needed. Even if he somehow manages to survive this I can just go and kill him myself." Marcacius said.

"Ehh, no. No, you can't. You see, my good companion Ophis took a liking to the boy and she will protect him if he is close to death, something to do with a former fuck buddy and she thinking he has potential to actually wanting to help her on taking down the great red lizard a few pegs." Alucard commented. "Also, having the holy grail in my house feels weird, especially since I can't use it to make margaritas so just throw it to the boy and that will be all."

"But, but that is such a valuable resource. With it we can-" That was as far as Marcacius could speak as a heavy pressure hit him as Alucard released his energy.

"I don't want ANYTHING from that bastard God in my house." As Alucard said that his voice got low like a whisper on the ears of Marcacius, but it was not pleasant in the slightest. "I just left the girl be because she is kind of cute and could become a good fuck later on, but if I say I don't want it any more than it will not be here anymore. Remember this, blood bag, your schemes mean fucking nothing for me, you either obey or become my next meal."

Marcacius nodded and cursed inside, there it went the plan of getting modified vampires that are immune to holy energy, garlic, silver, and the sun. But, if he were to compare this with pissing off his ancestor then the price was not even a price, to begin with. He could only hope the boy would lose on a most extreme manner by this attack and leaving the grail (the attached body too, he supposed, as it apparently is needed).

However, even as he saw the more than a hundred vampires going at the attack location he saw the kids there, with the exception of the one holding the stray devil, jump in and fight the vampires all at once.

... It was barely even a battle. Their synchrony was outstanding and their abilities complemented and helped one another seamlessly, he remembered a report once saying that Odin was raising this group to be the ace of Asgard in the future and he remembered himself laughing at the prospect of mere children being threats but when he saw them defeating most of the vampires without a hitch and the few that could manage themselves against one was quickly faced with two, three, or even four together at once. It was truly overwhelming in all aspects.

A thought then passed through his mind, one that made him even more troubled by it. With the addition of the Holy Grail's power to that of these kids, if nothing was done and they grew to full potential, then the Norse Pantheon would become the true unquestionable number one in the world.

Thinking of that Marcacius decided to try and tighten his relationship with the Norse Pantheon some more, if only because it would be much more profitable and being an ally is better than being a servant or a slave.

But seriously, does the kid really needs to remove the fangs of ALL vampires and make another necklace? It was bad enough he made one, but two was really asking for a beating.

* * *

Erik's P.O.V.

Looking at the damphir in front of me I frowned as the male looked like he was apologetic for being alive and afraid of me.

Well, yeah I am sitting on top of about a hundred fifty or so vampires and yes I took a picture of it to give big sister Rose, big sister Sofy, and Eleonora to show off the results of this battle, the best part was that it was quite fun as I managed to beat to near death or killed about thirty or so adult vampires while the others took care of the others, they couldn't sit still anymore and it was fine since these guys didn't say anything stupid like taking the girls around me away so I let the girls take their fill as well.

The vampires, now that I fought them, were surprisingly weak. I mean, yeah they have great skills and all of them could be a treat, but the key word here is that they COULD be a treat, not that they are.

They don't seem to actually train and instead just take things for granted, they still are decently strong but not nearly as much as they should, their strength is more of a byproduct of their race instead of actual strength. Sighing I start to pay attention to the damphir in front of me again.

"... and so my master graciously-"

"Okay, that is it." I said annoyed while stepping a bit more firmly on the head of one of the vampires making his nose break. He glares at me but I didn't care as I let Velgynd's gear take effect and burn his face a bit.

This one was starting to try and get out as he was finishing recovering so by doing this I make him reconsider his options a bit more, besides I don't like his face and he was annoying to look as his hair reminds me of Cao Cao, that idiotic asshole.

"I want to hear just what you offer in exchange for these losers and if it is good enough I will give them back." I said, but thinking again I had to make a point so I continued to explain. "If you fail then I will take them back to the Norse Pantheon to be sold as slaves, I heard that vampires work well in darkness and I am sure the dwarfs in the mines of Svartalfheim could use them to help to mine and would pay a good penny or even trade me with some good armor for them."

I could not care less about the glares I felt from the vampires underneath me, but they were a bit annoying so I used Velzado's gear and froze them solid as to shut them up before they began talking nonsense. I am doing business here, it is just part of the course really.

The damphir wiped his sweat quickly with his hand before moving forward and creating a magic teleportation circle. Looking at it I snorted as the quality is just too low. I can't use magic beside healing magic all that well as I never cared much for it after I got my sacred gears and had enough in my plate as it was, but even so I know for a fact that this teleportation circle is terrible. It is easy to be broken and intervened, it only beats the usual teleportation circle devils use because it is not quite as dependant on throwing a lot of strength and hoping for the best.

As I thought that I saw the figure of a girl emerging from it, she was quite pretty with long blond hair and red eyes, she looks a bit weirded out and afraid but there was an emptiness in her that was hard not to notice. She is also a bit older than me, but beyond that, I can't see why this one girl would equal to the price I could get from the over 150 captured vampires.

"Behold, this is the daughter of the current head of the Tepes faction and the possessor of the Sephiroph Grail, a sacred gear capable of even bringing back the dead and healing all injuries, and the girl herself is quite pretty and can be used for many things. Also, she remains a virgin so it is an added bonus." The damphir said, trying to appeal but the last part was not important at all.

What mattered was that she could bring the dead back to life, wouldn't that mean I could fight long dead heroes if I want to?

That. Sounds. AMAZING!

I was about to speak when a crow came to us. It was the typical way of messaging from the Norse as we could transmit messages from any crow on the globe whenever we want.

It flew right into my shoulder and a message was whispered in my ears.

"Eleonora and Sofya were kidnapped, we request your immediate return." As these words fell I stood shock still and the world seemed to freeze.

.

..

...

...Someone.

Someone took my friends away.

**Someone took my friends away just like _that_.**

I, I need to know who it was. I will hunt this person down, _kill them, kill all eight generations of their family and everyone they loved including the pets, and then burn down their homes and destroy anything related to them!_

But first I must find where they are and bring them back, whoever stands in my path shall be killed no questions asked!

Jumping from my spot I moved to the girl with the sacred gear and put her on my shoulder. I don't have time to talk so I will just take her and that is it, if it is fake goods I can come back later and hunt down more vampires to stres relief, even if I currently already have someone else to hunt down.

The damphir moved in my direction and tried to say something, it was something related to if it is enough and if I could release the vampires, but I don't have the patience for this. He insisted in asking so I simply caught his head in my hand.

"I am not on a good mood right now, so _die_." I said and squeezed his face until my fingers touched each other. The girl in my shoulder started to react but I don't have the patience for that so I simply let Veldora's thunder do its work knocking her out.

I don't have the patience for anything right now, I only need to go and find the bastards who took away what is mine and make them pay.

And death is the what will be the payment.


	8. Chapter 8

After I got back to Asgard I went straight to jisama. He was on his quarters but he had a serious expression while Thor and Loki were by his side.

"This is an affront, father. Whoever did this have no respect or fear of us, we should hunt them down and make sure that whoever was responsible serves as an example of what we represent." Loki said.

"I agree, I don't want one of my daughters and her friend to be captured and nothing happen in retribution. Whoever it is I will personally go and show them that they don't know what they are messing with." Thor said, a rare moment where he and Loki actually agreed on anything.

Jisama looked troubled before he answered.

"I know, I understand that but the problem is that we don't really have any lead to who is responsible for it. The mages from Vanaheim are already trying their best to indentify the ofender but no luck until now."

As I approached the three Gods noticed me approaching and I could see Jisama about to say conforting things but I don't need comfort. I need a target to quench my rage.

"On the forest," I started. "While hunting it is not strange to be unable to find the pray you are looking for. When this happens you don't try and continue on a fruitless endeavor that just might make you find your target as they might escape. Instead, you usually make them come to you by making so much noise that he appears even if just for a moment." I explained, the faces of the three Gods looked confused but then they came to an understanding and started to contemplate it.

"That does sounds interesting, if we make enough noise it is not strange for our target to show itself, but this is too dangerous." Jiisama said. "We would provoke many people if we were to do such a thing, it is better to just wait for them to do their work."

"No." I answered back.

Jisama looked annoyed to my words.

"Why can't you understand that we should be smart about this? This is an attack, yes, but we can't just go around and doing anything we want about this. It might lead to a war." He said.

"I don't give a damn." I answered. "Whoever did this was after those precious to me, so I will hunt them, their families, their pets, their loved ones, and burn it all to the ground. If it will turn into a war then so fucking be it. I am not afraid of dying on any war, I will kill my enemies and consequences can be thought of afterward."

For once I noticed that Loki actually smirked at my words, it felt a bit weird but considering that I am advocating for war here and he loves war the most and is the one that most want one to start I suppose it is to be expected. It still feels weird, though.

"Erik, you will do no such thing." A voice came from my back and an annoyance showed up. It was a boy a bit older than me on his fifteens, he also has white hair and he looks quite similar to me but his hair is shorter and he also has more pale face as he rarely leaves his palace.

"Cousin." I said like I was spitting out these words, this is my cousin Diethard and the next head of the household, the man who stole Big Sis Rose's dream by receiving the family's crest. He was also an annoying bastard who liked to think that everyone in the family should lick the ground he walked and was pushing for a marriage between himself and Big Sis Rose to solidify his position as the next head further.

"No, no, no. You are not saying it properly. It is not simply cousing, but young clan head. After all, this is my position. You know, the one to call the shots about all matters related to clan members. And I must say, you will not be starting any war. You will not throw the clan into trouble just for some girls you like." He said.

"And I don't give a fuck about what anyone here says, I will do anything and everything to rescue my friends and punish the idiots who took them away." I answered.

Needless to say he didn't back off at all. Amongst all males in Asgard under 16 he is the second strongest, being right after me, and he always resented me for being the more capable one in combat. It didn't help that the reason why I didn't receive the position as young clan head was because I passed out after activating my sacred gear so long ago and he took the chance and took the crest for himself. Even now there are those who favor me more as I am the stronger one even without the family crest.

This is, after all, Asgard. Even if I don't know the first thing about leading others or clan politics (nor do I want to know) the simple fact that I am stronger already make me a good option in the heads of many. Being the disciple of Odin doesn't hurt either.

However, just as I was about to go and move to actually DO something a magic circle appeared underneath my feet.

"Erik, it seems I gave you too much freedom." Jisama started, no, Odin said. "I am putting you under house arrest until we find the one who did this action and deal with this appropriately. I won't let you do as you please right now."

After he said that I was teleported into my room and magic circles appeared in every wall and door locking me inside. I yelled in frustration as I punched the ground in rage, my sacred gears responding even as the four dragons stood silent as if preparing for something.

* * *

3° Person P.O.V.

"Father, are you sure this was wise?" Thor commented.

"No, no it wasn't." Odin said tiredly. "However it was necessary regardless, if I leave Erik go it is completely possible he would do something absurd and get himself killed in the process."

Thor and Loki nodded at it. Diethard then moved forward.

"Odin-sama, I must apologize for the actions of my unruly cousin. Also, I came to ask about that matter I brought up a while ago again as you still didn't gave me a decision."

Odin, who was already annoyed simply waved Diethard off as he didn't want to hear more of the matter of him becoming Odin's apprentice instead of Erik. The boy was as bad when around other species as Loki, but even less capable of hiding it. He also was annoying to look at and also lacked in either talent or drive, it was only because his clan's crest was powerful that he had a good start, Odin knew that if he were to give this crest to Erik he would be able to use it better within a month at most.

The boy tried to talk again but Odin just teleported him away, not wanting to hear of this again. He now had to focus on looking for those two girls before he ended up with Erik managing to escape and doing something that would almost assuredly end up with a war in his hands.

Just as an insurance Odin also sent some Valkyries to watch over the others to make sure they wouldn't do anything in the meanwhile as they were likely to try and free Erik before it was time. He would only get Erik out after he manages to find the responsible party and rescue the teens.

* * *

Erik's P.O.V.

Three days, it has been three days since I got locked inside this room and I am going mad out of anger, is what I want to say.

I already got so angry that I went back to being calm, but I must admit that it was nice that Big Sis Rose was the one to bring in my meals here. Apparently the fact that I am mad in anger made most maids unwilling to go anywhere near me to give me food so Big Sis Rose was the one to come give me the food. She also told me that the search was not going well and that the mages still found nothing.

NOTHING!

If I was out there I could at least try and shake some heads, try something, ANYTHING, and maybe get to them already.

While I was pulling my hairs in anger from this situation I noticed that all four of my dragons were unusually quiet and I tried to summon Hydragon because I want some companionship, I need someone right now to be here.

As I did so a magic circle appeared and hydragon appeared, but he looked different. His normal three heads looked tired as a bulb that appeared close to the base of his neck was big to a high level and looked a bit weird.

"So it is about to happen." A voice said behind me and I turned around to stand between the owner of the voice and Hydragon. I don't know who it is that entered here, but I won't let anyone harm him.

The person, as I looked at it, felt weird. It was a girl with pale skin, long black hair, a weird dress full of frills, and empty dark eyes. But, in them I could see that she did not mean anything bad whatsoever.

"It is faster than I expected, usually he should take about 5 or so more years to evolve to his next stage." She commented.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Also, who are you?"

"My name is Ophis, and you could say I am the mother of Austing Griffin there. Also, I was talking about-"

"Who is this Austin Griffin you are talking about?" I asked. "Is there someone invisible here?" I asked in curiosity.

"No, it is his name." She said pointing at Hydragon.

"No, his name is Hydragon. It is an awesome name that is much cooler than Austing Griffffiny."

"What are you saying? Austin Grifin is better and it is the name I gave him."

"No, Hydragon is better.

"Austin Griffin."

"Hydragon."

"Austin Griffin."

"Hydragon."

"Austin Griffin."

"Hydragon."

"Austin Griffin!"

"Hydragon!"

I don't know when but I ended up pulling this girl's cheeks to the sides and she started doing the exact same thing even though her expression was still a bit dull. It was Hydragon who intervened and pushed the two of us away before we ended up hurting one another.

"Meannie." She said and I shown my toungue to her. Hydragon sighed before sending me the feeling that I should trust this girl. This is one good thing of our contract being tighter than most, whenever one of us want to communicate we can send feelings and emotions to the other and that serves as a way for us to understand what the other want.

"Fine, fine, his name is not important, but I still need to know why you are here." I said.

"… Can you help me?" She said.

"Huh? Like a contract?" I asked, this was a weird moment to ask me this but I guess I could listen if only to get my mind out of ways to make those who took Sofy and Eleonora away suffer, I am running out of ideas already.

"I guess you could say that. I want your help to get my place back." She explained.

"Alright, it seems reasonable, but what will be the payment?"

"… How about I help you get out of here and also help you when you need, in exchange you help me when I need." She proposed.

"Huh, that would make us friends then." I said with a finger on my chin.

"Friends?" She tilted her head.

"Yeah, I mean a relationship like what you said is what friends are like. We help one another and are always there when the other needs, or even just to spend time together." I said.

"… I never had friends before." She said and I look at her with pity.

"Then why not be my friend?" I said with a smile. "I always liked making friends with good people and if Hydragon is telling me to listen to you then you must be one."

She looks at me for a while before making a snake and offering it to me.

"Eat it." She said.

"Ehh, but it seems weird." I said. "Also, if it is to eat shouldn't it be cooked first?"

She shock her head.

"This is to be eaten, will make you strong." She said.

I looked at it in doubt but Hydragon is still telling me she deffinetly means no harm and that I can trust her.

Shrugging my shoulders I took it and tried to take a bite, but as soon asI put it near my mouth it entered my body.

It feels gross. Like, really gross, but she nodded her head with a small smile and I felt like this snake inside me clearly. It positioned itself on my chest and I could sense that it was energizing and somehow changing my sacred gears a bit.

**"This works, I suppose."** Veldanava said.

'Hoh, so NOW you decide to talk.' I said with annoyance.

**"Don't blame us, we were doing our best here to make sure your body doesn't explode, so much so that Veldora and Velzado exhausted themselves and need to sleep for a bit." **Veldanava said. **"With the stress you were you would have released a Balance Breaker no doubt, but it would be the four of us at once and ****be tofour wouldbalance breakers would by too much for you right now. We were doing our best to make sure you didn't reach this level or at least release only one of us instead of us all."**

**"Yeah, you really got us in trouble here."** Velgrynd said with a tired voice.** "Stopping you was harder than we expected, but now it is okay."**

'Okay, but why is now okay?'

**"Simple, because you have one of Ophis' snakes." **Veldanava said. **"Because Ophis gave you one of her snakes it will serve to energize and stabilize your Balance Breaker into one unity instead of four separated ones, of course with time you will be able to activate us separately as well. Honestly speaking, you are lucky she took a liking to you."**

'Is she some sort of important person? She seems like just a girl for me who has some weird animals to give and eat.'

**"Oh, she is someone important alright. She is Ophis the Dragon God of Infinity, one of the two strongest dragons in existence." **Veldanava said. **"Also, you just agreed to fight Great Red, the other strongest there is."**

'Oh, okay.' I answered to his words and I could swear he and Velgrynd were likely facepalming right now. 'What, it is not like I didn't intend to become the strongest so wouldn't this happen anyway?'

**"*SIGH* Fine, do as you will. Just make sure you, no matter what, don't say tha-"**

"Hey, Ophis. Would you like to spar later? I heard you are super strong." I said and again I could hear the clear sound of facepalming in my head.

"Spar?" She asked.

"Yeah, we fight and try our best against one another. It is a way to become stronger and it is really fun too." I explained.

"Oh, but I am too strong." She said, her face not showing any glee from the fact she is stronger.

"Humm, then how about you limit your power to my level and we fight then? This way we can both enjoy the fight and maybe you can learn something as well." I proposed.

She nodded and smiled a bit.

"That sounds good, if I grow stronger I could kick away that red lizard and take back my home." She said.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to get out of here?" She asked.

"Of course, but even if I get out I need to know where my friends are as well. I need to rescue then and after that make sure that those who dared touch them get their punishment." I said, again ideas were flooding my mind of what I will do to them.

"… So I will help you." She said and then moved to my side before catching my hand in hers, her hands were surprisingly soft and looking at her so close is making me feel uncomfortable down in my pants. I might really need to talk to Odin about this, if he is not being an idiot at the time that is. She then moved her hand and a magic circle appeared beneath us with a number eight in it, doe she has the numbers 1 through 7 too?

As the magic circle took effect the area around changed and before I knew it we were near a city filled with churches and tourists everywhere.

"The girls you are looking for are inside there." She said pointing at a larger building, it was quite big but by the time I finished with it it would be just rubble.

I looked it and realized where exactly I am, it is somewhere that Jisama wanted to take me once for a stroll and that Kuro Usagi put on the list of places I cannot go never in my whole life or I will cause a war for sure.

Well, shame for them as I am already here and if the two are inside this place then I suppose the Vatican doesn't need this Saint Peter's Basilica.

* * *

3° Person P.O.V.

"Another peaceful and glorious day today." A guard said as his shift was about to end. He was one of the thousands of guards that constantly protected the center of faith on all Vatican City and the whole Christian faith, the Saint Peter's Basilica.

To be honest this guard didn't even understand why exactly did they even need guards. There was a barrier covering the entire basilica, whenever one entered it would test if the said person has magic energy or not, if they do and are not associated with the church one of the hundreds of exorcists that were always in the ready would appear and lead the person somewhere else and ask for their reasoning, depending on which they would be dealt with appropriately.

Thus there was no real need for the presence of guards, especially the increase in numbers that is happening for the last few days. To this and most other guards it was unnecessary, after all devils could not even enter the Vatican and the other Pantheons were too afraid to do anything against them as well. Their God was the strongest after all, the pagans could not match at all.

However, the guard was a bit surprised when he saw a kid enter the basilica, he had white hair and looked mad about something, he also had a great amount of energy that even him, as weak as he truly was, could sense easily.

An exorcist appeared to talk to the kid, but not too seconds later he was hanging on the air with his troat grasped firmly.

"*SNIFF* *SNIFF*, yeah this is the smell. They are deffinetly here." The boy said, even though he was a distance away there was no doubt that his words could be heard by all and the guard suddenly felt that something very wrong was about to happen.

A feeling reinforced by the moment the kid changed. On his limbs armor appeared but all four pieces of different colors gave a strong shine as words resounded inside the whole place.

**'Balance Breaker: Four Chaos Karma Scale Mail.'**

As these words resounded an armored figure appeared in the place of the boy. His four limbs had different colors and the torso and head were white with traces of light blue, crimson, golden, and dark blue in it, the armor was also spiked all over and the head had two curved horns in them together with the appearance that reminded those looking of a dragon's head with flames emerging from where the mouth would be. However, beyond that there was also a sun-like metal constructs that went from one shoulder to the other, on it four jewels with each one being of one color (crimson, dark blue, light blue, and golden) with them having spikes coming from these jewels and into the center of the sun and one going outside.

Overall he looked dangerous, but it was way worse than anyone expected. A group of about twenty or so exorcists came running when they heard the commotion, they all had light weapons at hand but it was all in vain when the crimson jewel lighten up. Every one of those running combusted before they could realise what was going on. It was ridiculous, but true.

This was the part that Velgrynd represented, the ability to increase the kinetic energy in matter. It could accelerate beings to a much higher level which included accelerating the cells until they are burned out, the only way to beat it would be to be stronger than the user of this ability or to intervene before it is launched.

The boy continued to move, unperturbed by what happened. Even more exorcists appeared to stop him but he didn't care as he continued moving forward, the numbers of exorcists and guards already were on the thousands but the boy didn't stop. This time it was the golden jewel that shined, light chains appeared on all guards and exorcists pulling them down before covering them completely and sealing them away. The light had sealing properties and had a degree of purity that even a Seraph would not be able to match.

It was scary, those guards that were far away could only think the person there was a true demon of some sort, especialy when he turned to the ground and punched it with his right fist, a blast of wind came with it and torned the ground to pieces with an opening being made on the ground that should be protected by seals made by the archangels.

A more experienced fighter there noticed that the seals and barriers inside the church were weakening by the second, otherwise the moment this person started to act he would be restricted while the exorcists would gain a boost in abilities that would make them easily able to eliminate this beast. The spike coming out of the jewel in golden color on the beast's back was shining a bit brighter than the others and the jewell connected to it was also shining a bit more than the others. The fighter then arrived on a terrifying conclusion, one that was likely the truth but if so meant that the Vatican itself was in danger even if they could eliminate this demon.

The spikes on the outside of the sun-like construct were absorbing the energy of the ambient, the golden one was likely for holy energy thus he was taking away holy energy from the air and that meant that he was taking away the energy of the barriers protecting the Vatican. The longer he spent here the more defenseless the Vatican would be.

He was striping away the protection that those working in the Vatican enjoyed all this time. He was literally destroying the holiest church in the world just by his presence alone. If before a Satan would not be able to take down even a wall easily it would now be effortless and if this continued even a regular stray devil would be able to destroy the Vatican if given the chance.

The more experience exorcists were not here yet and it would take a minute until they arrived but they could not wait a minute. Anyone that could move did so, weapons in hand to face the enemy of the church.

However, when they looked for him he was much deeper than they expected. They had all to walk for a long time searching for him and when they found him they saw that he was inside one of the underground prisons for pagans. Inside he was covering the bodies of two girls that were heavily injured and close to death, on the corner was the church saintess, Asia Argento, fearful of the beast.

The beast then, while cradling the two girls in his arms roared to the sky. Anguish, anger, hatred, and more anger emanated from this yell as the dark blue jewel shined brighter than all others until now. A chant started resounding from it them.

'_Hear, this is the sound of the wind_

_The wind of Death that will rip away at the unruly masses_

_Can you feel it, this is the sparkle that will illuminate the skies_

_The time has come, let's bring again destruction that even Gods had to escape_

_Come, come one and come a million as before me this makes no difference_

_The existence tremble, this is the power of the storm_'

As the chant ended an event would shock the world transcribed, after all, it is not every day that this sort of thing happens.

The total destruction of over 60 % of The Vatican in one go by a storm that could only be called the fury of a God made real.


	9. Chapter 9

BANG

"Tell me that again!" An older devil that looked like a middle-aged man with black hair and peaceful violet eyes and wears noble attire said, he was the oldest and most influential devil on their current society, Zekran Bael.

"Very well, this afternoon about two hours ago a youngster entered the Saint Peter's Basilica to rescue his friends. Aparently Bishop Thorn decided to kidnap two of the kids from the current strongest generation of the Norse Mithology as one of them had an near umparalelled talent for light and holy arts while the other had divinity and an great talent for wielding most swords including demonic and holy types. It didn't help that both carried with them items that easily rivalled the complete Excalibur or Caliburn, if not completely overshadows them.

"The kid that invaded the Basilica is called Erik, he is the first disciple Odin took for the last few hundreeds of years and is also possessor of the four sacred gears that have the spirits of the four chaos dragons. After the child entered the basilica and found his friends near death as they were being experimented on to make the church find better ways to improve its strength the boy snapped.

"His sacred gear went out of control and summoned a storm that destroyed the Saint Peter's basilica and many other historic places to the ground. The damage the church suffered is also being spread from the fact that many believe that this is the fury of God over a fake idol and the result was that the number of people that still believe in the Chatolic Church is plumeting to an all times low as we speak, it is said that the numbers are dropping at an intense rate and if this continues the Catholic Church could possibly become a minor branch while the Protestants and Orthodoxes would become the center instead.

"Continuing the previous topic, after creating such a disaster stronger exorcists arrived. The new generation user of Durandal tried to eliminate him but was swiped away by one movement of the hand. He then proceeded to fight with Griselda and Dulio while protecting the girls in his bosom, he was heavily injured but doesn't seem like the injuries will leave scars nor will they kill him. The archangels tried to descend but it was by that point that two of the Valkyries armies, one army of Einjehard, Thor, Odin, Loki, Tyr, Frigg, and about eight more gods showed up and ready for battle. They then restrained and started treating both sides while the leaders of the Norse and Heaven started discussing about what shall be done.

"In the end it was decided they would call it even as, despite the heavy losses for Heaven, it was still something they provoked in the first place. It is strange that the one to call the shots was Michael instead of God, but he might be busy with some other matter, his absence was also noted by the Norse Gods that looked annoyed when they thought that God was looking down on them. It needed the union of both Gabriel and Michael to convince them otherwise. However, it was also decided that the church and Heaven, as well as all of their allies, will no longer be able to request the services of the Norse Pantheon's mercenaries nor will the Norse's people be allowed passage through terrain owned by Heaven by the risk of death.

"It was also agreed that if, at any moment, Heaven moves against the Norse a war will happen and they would destroy heaven itself. It would normally be considered a bluff but with their armies and Thor it would hardly be impossible, at most, it would be hard."

Zekran heard it all, but unlike how other devils were celebrating and gloating over this situation he knew better. That meant that the Norse would start to wonder a bit more about God's presence as he never made an appearance after the great war. If Norse truly started a war with Heaven it is almost assured that devils would end up involved with it.

Needless to say, this new kid was another headache. A child with enough power to destroy most of the Vatican and fight it out with two strong exorcists, the mere thought of how strong this child will become is terrifying. Of course, as the informed person he was, Zekran had already heard and inquired information over this boy.

He was a walking disaster, that is the honest opinion of Zekran. He would do anything he feels like it and even though he didn't start for long he already did many outrageous things that could make Zekran tremble just by thinking of it. One good example was that, according to one of his fonts, the boy had recently invaded Tepes territory, defeated and then removed the fangs of more than a hundred vampires and is using said fangs as a necklace. He also took away nothing less than the Sephiroth Grail for himself, to think that such a gear was not on the Devil race firm grasp made Zekran gritt his teeth in anger.

He wanted to plan something to deal with this kid, either to force him to not touch the devils or to make him work for him as possibly a peerage member of some kid, but he couldn't think on how. The problem was that the kid was highly valued by both Thor and Odin and the kid also was notorious for only doing what he wants without concern for laws, he might plan as many political plays he want but if the kid ignores them all and leaves then he can't do a thing.

"Sir, we also have new news that just arrived." A new servant came running. "Protests amongst the Old Satan Faction territory are exploding as the number of devils who are pushing to take this chance to restart the war are increasing exponentially, the protests and civil unrest already took about 30% of all territory of the extra devils and it shows no sign to stop with some devil peerages even already trying to go to the Vatican and fight."

"Sir, important news!" Another servant came running. "There are happening invasions throughout devil territory on the human world by part of the exorcists who think we are somehow responsible for the attack in the Vatican, violence is rising."

"Sir, important news!" You guessed it, another servant came running with news. "An attack started in Kuoh town to remove the church and us from the territory by the part of the Japanese Pantheon who doesn't want us there. It is also happening in other territories across the globe as many pantheons are taking back their territories with the most notorious being the Hindu and the Greek Pantheon."

And more and more reports came one after another. Zekran could only growl in frustration, he had his work cut out for him and it would not be easy by any stretch of the word as the devil's influence and the church would take a dip for the next few tens of years due to this sittuation. He could just think that the one who is the happiest right now is probably if not deffinetly the fallen angels who will certainly have an influx of stray exorcists and can just look over and see their two strongest rivals weaken while not doing a single thing.

* * *

Of course, it was not only the devils that were in trouble. It could be said that this single action of Erik caused the entire world to enter in chaos as many pantheons entered an state of unrest.

However, amongst them the one who actually was enjoying this the most was undeniably the Japanese Pantheon. They always had problems with the Christian factions of Heaven and Devils, they had even taken some of the territhories of Japan and had the gall to nearly annihilating an entire race of Yokais with the few remaining being either running away or turned into reincarnated devils. It was to the point that one was being walked around by the younger sister of one of the Maou and twins were part of a brat of the Phenex household.

But, the fact that made this Pantheon feel even better was that the one responsible was a member of an allied force. The Japanese and Norse Pantheons had long since entered an alliance in great part thanks to the friendship that Susanoo had towards Thor. There were even rummors that the daughter of Yasaka, the current leader of the Yokais, might be with Vidar, one of the sons of Odin. And, of course, there is also the fact that Nuharihon is great perverted friends with Odin and the two together with Azazel are known for going to strip clubs and entering in competition for the dancers there and how much they can spend.

There is even a legend that there are some milionare hookers that prey to them in thanks every day after they obtained such success in one night. It is even said that one of the new milionaries of Silicon Valley was once a dancer in one establishment that was 'blessed' by their presence.

"So, what do we do after we take back our land?" Amaterasu said while laying on one of the three thrones on the room, she and her brothers had reunited to decide what to do and all had large smiles on their faces at the misfortune of others.

"I think we should tighten our relationship with the Norse further." Tsukiome said. "With the addition of this new kid the Norse will only grow stronger and if we two become closer then we can more easily deal with the possible war that might start in the future."

"Yeah, and it wouldn't hurt to be also closer to the Hindu's Pantheon's Shiva's faction. After all Shiva is much easier to talk to and after they obtained the Asura clan's full support they already suppressed Indra's side by a considerable margin even with Sun Wukong and his descendants in the equation. They also expressed more than once they would like to form an alliance and the training methods of the Asura race are quite compatible with the Yokai and the Norse's people as well." Amaterasu commented.

"... So we are in agreement we will tighten our alliance?" Susanoo asked in mere confirmation.

"Yes."

"Agreed."

"Good, then we can go for the next topic. What should be done about the boy exactly?" Susanoo continued. "Personally I would like for him to come over for me to help to teach him about how to better control a storm. As a God of it, I feel great pleasure in what he did to that arrogant Christians who like to think the world circulates around their belly, but I can't help but be annoyed by how badly it was controlled. If he trained with me for a while I bet I could make his next storm at least able to totally annihilate the entire Vatican."

"I understand your idea. I also heard that he excels at fire and ice due to his sacred gear so perhaps I and Tsukiome could help teach him too. Having a weapon that is the sharpest on the alliance side would make our lives much easier if war does breaks out. Also, we could try and make that project a reality by using him as a test subject and the fact he would be here would only improve our chances." Amaterasu said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps," Tsukiome said. "But before we can do that we would need to go to the Norse Panhteon and talk with them properly. We need to know their input into this and if they would agree of him being fostered for a while somewhere else."

"Yeah, perhaps we could try and see what Shiva has to say as well. Heck, maybe he will even want a crack at the kid too, after all Shiva is known for being the best spear user in the world being only matched by Odin slightly." Amaterasu said

"That sounds like it will be interesting." Susanoo commented while craking his neck for a bit. They could help with the training of the kid and in exchange the Yokai and young ones of the Japanese Pantheon could be allowed to sharpen themselves in the tterrithories of the Norse Pantheon as there were many wild beasts and places that would undobtedly be of great use to the youngsters in developing themselves.

* * *

At the same time on Grigory Azazel was also having some difficulties, manly the fact that he was having an influx of new blood so fast that the paperwork was giving him a headache even just by looking at it and Kokabiel was again trying to instigate the other cadre on going to war now that the enemy 'weakened'.

However, Azazel was not so innocent. If war did break out the chance that the other pantheons would act was huge, if not certain. Their war would likely be seen as just a way to make the youngsters of the other pantheons sharpen themselves and the winner of the conflict would likely be surrounded and eliminated quickly.

The best option for Grigory was, actually, to enter an alliance with someone else. There were options, but the best one that Azazel wanted was undoubtedly the Greeks. If he were to ally with the Norse or Japanese Pantheons it would be seen as a direct act of war, but even so Azazel knew that there would be opposition since there were already more than 60% of his forces and most cadres advocating for an alliance with the Norse Pantheon if only to get their hands on the boy who gave the most grievous blow to Heaven since the end of the Great War.

There is also the fact that the Grigory and the Greeks had nearly no connections while the Greeks were already somewhat close to the Devils for a while now, it was not going well at all for Azazel. He was between entering an alliance with someone who was likely to betray him for their older allies in case fights do break out, or entering an alliance with the Norse and possibly start the war just like that.

Sighing he decided to send an envoy to the Norse to talk it out and acertain what will be done there, the one to send was an easy option too as there is only one man he could trust into going into such an important mission and not screw up the whole thing by being an asshole or being too subservient. He just hoped his wife would not be too mad by the period he will need to be on this mission nor will his darling daughter be sad as Azazel quite liked the smile of young Akeno.

* * *

On Heaven another discussion was going on, to be more precise it was the four Archangels with serious faces looking at each other.

This was a nightmare for them, plain and simple. There hardly could be something worse than that short of a restart of the Great War. The number of believers was falling, there were at least 60 more angels who fell and were removed from Heaven, the number of magic tomes and items that were lost would set them back for at least 80 or so years compared to what they were using, the lost of personnel who could make the weapons used by exorcists was terrible to the point where they could now produce 60% less, they were losing territhories left and right due to other Pantheons taking the control of the land back making the church and Heaven sphere of influence shrink, and so much more that listing all the problems it caused was easier said than done.

"So, we can't do a thing, huh." one of the four, Uriel, said. He had a tired face and looked like an middle aged man who just got fired from his job and wanted nothing more than go to the bar and drink enough to forget how much his life sucks right now.

"No, unfortunately, we really can't." Their leader, Michael answered. His face was completely neutral as he said that, his normally harmonious voice now felt flat and toneless like he was reciting the words without being able to express what he feels. "This is simply a terrible nightmare for us, but we can't do anything about it except try our best to make the masses keep their believe that God is looking after them."

"So, in other words, lie." Raphael commented with a sigh. He had run over to treat the injured but even so, he barely managed to save the Pope and two bishops and a few cardinals, the fact he couldn't save so many made Raphael feel like shit and a failure. "And to think we need to simply accept this situation instead of fighting back, if father was alive we would not be so docile."

"There is nothing we can do." Gabriel commented in a rare moment of seriousness for her. "Even when father was alive we couldn't defeat the Norse easily if at all, and considering that since the war and with father's demise we dropped in strength while the Norse kept growing stronger this entire time it is a wonder how this sort of thing never happened until now."

"Not to mention how we are universally hated by all Pantheons even more than the devils or the fallen angels thanks to the expansion we enjoyed during the time father was with us and the fact that we killed so many witches during the middle ages that the surviving ones attach themselves strongly to the other Pantheons or the devils only made the pantheons even more formidable. We truly are on a decline." Michael said with sadness in his tone.

He is the one more acutely aware of how things were going for Heaven, as the one to replace God after his demise he had to deal with the System he left behind and he also was the one that tried to interact and build bridges between Heaven and the other Pantheons on the last few hundreds of years, but the answer was a big no on all fronts.

On his desperation, he had even approved of projects like the Holy Sword Project, something he despised but considered a necessary sacrifice. He clearly stopped the project as soon as results were available and took care to punish those who did the atrocities even if on his name by the end of the day. He also made others like the creation of homunculi to fight for the Heaven in the Sigurd Institution that made clones of heroes, the number of failed projects was enough to fill a mountain.

With time Michael had to manipulate the system or he would have fallen a dozen times over from the many atrocities he had ordered to be done, but if not for that then Heaven would be simply too weak and they would be swallowed up by some of the Pantheons or even exterminated by the Devils or Grigory.

Even this operation to kidnap these two girls was one such example of something he had ordered. After the debacle that happened between Cleria Belial and Masaomi in that the end result was that one more user of a Holy Sword was killed and Saint Jeanne that was present decided to leave the church lead to unrest amongst the followers. They needed a new saintess and a user for the Holy Sword otherwise the exorcists would lose faith. It was then that he heard of those two girls from the Norse who could fit the bill perfectly.

The plan was simple, they would kidnap the two girls during a fake mission, take them to the Vatican, and use liberal amounts of hypnosis and education to make the two firm believers. After that, they would claim that they found the two captured by a magic cabal and saved them. The two girls, that would be 'moved' by being saved by the heroic members of the church, would turn to Christianity.

Even if the Norse thought that something was fishy they wouldn't have proof and the two could perhaps even work to help make the bridge between Heaven and the Norse.

But, it all went down the drain with the actions of Erik who found them in the center of Saint Peter's Basilica when the two were being treated from the injuries caused during the capture as neither girl feel without a fight and it took Alexander Andersen, Toji, and twenty Iscariot members to take the two girls down. They were near dead by the time and the injuries were so severe that only the current user of Twilight Healing could help.

And now, 60% of the Vatican was in ruins and they had an even stronger enmity with the Norse and its allies. It was truly a nightmare for Michael, he could only cry inside whenever he thought of the situation and feel hatred for the situation he was forced into. Ordering such things, dealing with those he deep inside looked down upon (for him only his father deserved to be called a God, the others are heretic fakes at best), and now having to do nothing even after such an attack due to his current weakness.

He could only pray that the boy at least was going to get punished.

* * *

On the Norse Pantheon, things were tense, to say the least.

The fact that Erik did what he did on The Vatican and nearly caused a war to erupt was something that could, by all means, be called a great sin to the Norse and could easily lead to him being thrown into Hel for at least a hundred years at the very least, but, there is, also, the fact that he only did so after he had discovered that his two friends were both captured by the very same Vatican.

Also, if they were to consider the state the two girls were it is no surprise that the boy would snap in rage. It didn't help business that it was likely that Thor had openly applauded such action and praised the boy right in the middle of the destroyed Vatican City.

It could be said that Erik's situation was tense at the absolute least and the young clan lord of his family had also excommunicated him for his actions going against Clan interests, it didn't help that the young clan lord wanted him gone for a long time already due to jealousy. The next decision of Odin on how to deal with Erik would be seen by the whole globe.

The decision, truth be told, took about five days to be decided and it was only put into stone after emissaries of other Pantheons including the Hindu and Japanese Pantheons as well as an emissary of the Grigory came along. There were heated discussions but it seems they reached an agreement and now they came to see the decision on the throne room.

"Erik, move forward." Odin said while sitting on his throne. Erik moved step by step, his gaze firm, and his steps certain, he had no fears even when some called for his death. With his senses, he could perceive that his friends were there including Eleonora and Sofya who both looked pale after the whole incident and they had only just recovered after extensive use of medical treatment and some magic potions

Erik still hasn't heard but he could well imagine that this was an attack by the church and Heaven, something that highly infuriated the members of the Pantheon. Erik also knew that amongst those supporting him were not only Thor but also Loki who actually approved of his actions, the trickster God even went to talk with Erik about it while Erik was put into house arrest after returning from the Vatican. The elder God had told him about how he would do what he could to support Erik and that considering his actions as bad is an insult to the principles of Asgard.

The god still didn't like Erik who was friendly with those from other races, but he could still approve of Erik's actions and the fact that his action made the world look at the Norse with awe again after so long without the respect they deserved. In his own words Loki called himself a compatriot extremist, he wanted the Norse to be the ruler of all Pantheons or at least truly respected by all.

Disregarding that Erik came to the foot of Odin's throne and bowed with respect.

"I have heard of all your actions, while it is true that what you did was correct by the accounts of our costumes it is also true that your unruly behavior led to we nearly reaching a war between the Norse and Heaven. You did that by your own hand and disregarding orders and as such punishment is in order, the punishment in question has been agreed upon by me and the top Gods of our Pantheon. You, young man, shall be put in exile for the duration of four years. The location of the Exile is not yet decided but until the location is decided you shall remain within my personal palace and be watched over by me personally to ensure that you will not do anything else that might bring problems to the Norse Pantheon or I will personally execute you." Odin said all in one go, many people sighed in relief hearing that as it was likely that this was the best solution for everyone.

If this is how things will be it is likely that the boy will be taken to spend the next few years either on the human world or on some other Pantheon, that would make Erik himself go through with whatever comes to him and it also will help him in growing stronger for going through adversity. Rossweise, however, could not accept such a thing.

"Odin-sama, please reconsider!" She said, moving to in front of Erik. "My brother did something bad, true, but he is too young and his friends were under such terrible circumstances, him doing what he did was only due to that and because his sacred gear went out of control. Please, don't force him into exile." She said, bowing her head low.

Odin looked at it and simply answered.

"My decision is final. Four years in exile, the destination shall be decided in the next week or so. That is final." As these words left Odin's mouth they left a bitter taste in his mouth. He didn't like this in the slightest, but it was necessary regardless of his own desires. If he didn't punish the boy in some manner the little idiots that feared their own shadow and refused to even think of a war would whine and there is a chance others would take Erik as an example and truly start a war.

What Odin didn't expect, however, was the answer for his words, even if he didn't fault them in the slightest and even enjoyed them quite a lot deep down.

"Then I will go too." Rossweise said raising her head and looking straight at Odin while taking off the cape that symbolized her status as a Valkyrie. "He is my brother, no matter what I will protect him and if he is going for an exile, even if just for four years, I will still go with him to make sure he is safe."

"Are you sure of that? If you go now in this state you would lose your status as a Valkyrie as you would be leaving your post." Odin said.

"I know, being a Valkyrie was a dream come true to me and I worked hard for it, but my brother is still more important than it for me ten thousand times over." Rossweise said and put her hand into Erik's shoulder who looked at her with teary eyes even if he fought against leaving a single teardrop, he was a man and had to protect the others, showing weakness by crying is not what a man should do. Rossweise smiled at him and he mouthed a 'thank you' to her, she could understand it all and hugged him there and then, she could sense him trembling a bit but the reason as to why he was trembling was a mystery for everyone including himself.

"Very well, then this meeting will end with thi-"

"And so will I." a girl's voice echoed as Eleonore moved forward. "It was because of my weakness that I and Sofy were captured and if not for that Erik wouldn't go to such lengths and is being exiled. If he is going to be forced to go somewhere else then so will I. Besides, it sounds like fun."

"I agree, after my blunder, I cannot allow for my cute little brother" Rossweise glared at Sofy who had just said that. "I must at least make sure he will be safe." As Sofy said that her cheeks got a bit flustered while she took a side glance at Erik. The image of him coming to save them in his armor and what she heard of his state when she disappeared was more than enough to make her heart skip a beat too many.

She could only imagine if Eleonora felt the same, it was hard to say with her truth be told.

"Hahaha, if you guys are going then so will I! This looks like an interesting adventure and a chance to fight strong enemies." Belatrix said. She then took a glance at Erik. "And also, well, yeah." She said and her face light up almost crimson.

"Humph, if he is going then so will I." Elizaveta said, her gaze was firm on the backs of the other girls like if she was challenging them instead of the whole situation.

"That sounds like fun. I am in." Kaya said with her scythe on her back and a smirk on her face even as she launched a glare at Loki.

Olga stepped forward and just nodded her head, not speaking a single word but convening her decision.

"I will go, if not this idiot might make problems for everyone by sheer stupidity." Ludmila said while stepping forward, she could sense that Erik's gaze locked into her as she walked forward and she put an extra swing of her hips just in case. She might not he the most developed of her friends, but she knew that the others also habored some feelings for the boy and she refused to lose.

To be honest, every girl here was extremely competitive and being 'meek' or 'fragile' just would not truly fit as a descryption to any of them. They were all warriors of the Norse through and through, they get what they want and that is it.

Odin, despite himself, smiled slightly and nodded.

"Very well, you all are free to do as you wish. After the decision as to where Erik will be placed is made and until the time is over you all are not to return to us in Asgard, but always remember that you all are the precious children of the Norse and that you all are the future of us all." Odin proclaimed. "Also, Erik. As you will be leaving soon I have some vital information to give you, it is something of great importance going forward. I will tell you on more details after I go back to my personal quarters, until then there is a list of books I want you to look over that I think will be of use to you."

As Odin said that he made a teleportation circle beneath Erik's feet. Odin looked around and noticed Gondul glaring at him with an intensity that could make even the all-Father Odin feel like he was walking on the edge of life and death, Odin also noticed that the representatives of Grigory, Japanese Pantheon, and Hindu Pantheon's Shiva faction all were looking at him and giving him a stiff nod.

After the light died down Erik could look around again and he saw a pile of book that had the name Playboy on top of them. Odin was already with a smile on his face, he had already seen the signs and thus it was time to go forward and teach Erik the marvelous way of the pervert, and look and behold he already had a selection of girls around him and considering the looks he could see from some of them it would not be long now before things followed their course.

* * *

**AN:**

**Thanks for _Darkmaster10000000_ for helping proofread this chapter, and also I want everyone to clap for him as this is his birthday and I am happy for him and for his friendship, I hope that he has blessed years and that it only gets better for him. **

**Next chapter will be a time skip and following that the next one will be CANON already. Oh, and I wanted to inform that I am looking for one more Beta as I want to improve this story and help out on my other fics as well. If you would want to help and maybe even work with me in writing a new fic please send me a PM and we can talk.**

**Anyway, just to make myself clear Erik is NOT Satan-level just yet, the only reason he managed to damage the Vatican so much was due to how no one expected an attack and the angels only worry about devils 99% of the time and they already not thought about the other Pantheons as something to worry about. Also, if anyone has a problem with what I put that Michael did do remember the words of Valper over how Michael only stopped the Holy Sword project which was torturing young children AFTER there were results.**

**I can bet that he, as the leader of a falling faction which is continuously growing weaker, would be willing to do anything to preserve Heaven.**


	10. Chapter 10

4 Years Later

On the Hindu Pantheon, a war was happening. It could be said that wars here were as common as common can go with the fighting been going for the last six or so hundred years. In a tent of Shiva's army, the commander punched the table in front of her.

"Shit, I can't believe I fell for that trick." A girl with long silver hair and red eyes said. Her sword was on her hips and she sprouted an impressive figure that could make most men turn whenever she walked by. She was the current commander of this army of the alliance and a daughter of Thor, Eleonora.

She and her friends were each assigned troops since last year for them to accumulate experience and because they agreed to it as it could be fun, after all, endless fighting, stealing, and training was losing some of its shine on their eyes after they did so since they were so young and so much to be infamous in all Pantheons and having a reward for their heads in many Pantheons.

Leading an army was actually a good experience for the former kids and they found that most were actually quite good at leading armies into battle. Eleonora and Elizaveta were the best when it came to open combat and were leading the cavalry against the armies of the Union, an army that was raised by Indra with the assistance of Buddhists and Greeks. It could be said that the powers of both sides were actually quite close as both could be considered the leading powers of the current world.

The ones facing Eleonora now were specifically the Greeks that were asked to participate in this fight, their commander had managed to cut Eleonora's supply line and she had to either retreat or win this fight within the next day or so since otherwise her troops would lose morale and it could lead to her being defeated and taken captive.

Of course, she could already see that she would be treated well and no one would truly do anything to injure her since the tales of how the Vatican came under attack were well known, but she didn't want to burden Erik right now.

Erik was now the Vanguard of Shiva together with his best friend the leader of the Asura Race, Mahabali. He had his own obligations that came with his position that included being on the forefront of the most intense battles and sometimes fighting side by side with Mahabali against Sun Wukong. Eleonora, right now, was not on the most intense battlefield but instead on a side operation to take back a city of the Hindu Pantheon that Indra had taken a while ago.

She was thinking fast to decide what to do, her army was smaller than her enemy as she had 1500 while the enemy had 2000 but she had the advantage of being on top of a hill while the enemy was on a prairie below. Her cavalry could easily cut through them but it would not be easy, especially with the enemy being that girl Cinder, he control over fire was a terrifying counter to her wind control, the fact that Emerald and Mercury were there didn't help her chances much.

Biting her lips she was thinking about what to do when a messenger came running.

"General Eleonora, we received a report that a force of a thousand man is coming from the eastern side fast towards us. The flag is four dragons around a lance."

Eleonora rolled her eyes, the thing she didn't want was to force him to come to her aid but at the same time, she could not resist giving a slight fond smile as it was just like Erik to do whatever he wanted.

"Are there any reinforcements on the enemy side?" She asked.

"Just one, apparently their Spear Hero is coming too from the west side together with an army of a thousand men."

When Eleonora heard this she wanted nothing more than to run away, not of fear but of not wanting to be in 10 kilometers or less of the Spear Hero of the Greek Pantheon. The Greeks had found the users for their four legendary weapons since about a year or so now, all being Japanese funnily enough, but the heroes were, for the lack of better words, impossible to get along with.

The sword hero worried more on looking cool than in actually fighting, his style of swordplay was pathetic in all manners possible and when she beat him he called her a cheater.

The Shield Hero is dangerous enough but he looked and sounded more like a mercenary than a hero no matter how she looked at it, apparently he also entered in conflict with Zeus and his daughter Mine that is now accompanying the Spear Hero and he simply left the Greek Pantheon in its entirety and is now living in the Japanese Pantheon or to be more precise Kyoto.

The Bow Hero is a kid that demands love and recognition out of everyone. He is like a kid that wants to make everyone love him and when he doesn't get his way he kills or uses mind control on them to get his way. His army is all made up of eager volunteers that sound more like a cult than anything else.

And then there is the Spear Hero. That man was an idiot of the highest caliber who tried, more than once, to 'save' Eleonora and the others from the 'evil clutches' of Erik, he especially liked to do that with Kuro Usagi as, according to himself, he has a thing for bunny girls. The only reason he didn't die until now was that he didn't actually manage to kidnap or injure any of them and that if anything were to happen to him the Greek Pantheon would enter the war in masses and the violence would grow too much.

But, if anyone asked Eleonora, they could at least neutralize him as it would be a good deed towards all females in existence.

Taking a deep breath Eleonora looked at her soldiers and opened her mouth.

"Everyone, to battle stations. We will attack the enemy with everything we have in a direct strike from the center to scatter them, focus on creating chaos on the left side and try and not let the right side organize as well to make the life of our allies easier and make the enemies have more problem. I will face the commander of the army." She said as she mounted her horse and put herself in front of her forces. When everyone was ready she set out, it was time to fight.

* * *

On the side where the new Hero of the Spear was located he was, unsurprisingly for him, wearing his red armor, bland hair reaching his shoulder in a spiky ponytail, a spear on his back, and with a smug look on his face as he had on his back a flag with the world 'The Hero of the Ladies!'.

Any male looking at him would want nothing more than to punch the smug right out of him, the only one that didn't think so were some females. Not that they actually liked him for him, they liked his money and status so he could be useful. The one who was the smuggest and closest to him was a woman with a pretty face that actually felt bitchie by nature and her red hair and great body could make many thinks of her as a flower.

They were Motoyasu, the Legendary Spear Hero, and Mine, the second youngest daughter of Zeus.

"So you are sure?" Motoyasu asked, excitement in his voice.

"Yes, Motoyasu-sama. The girl that is being controlled by the evil clutches of the devilish brat is being forced to be the commander of the enemy's army." Mine explained, already knowing how to make Motoyasu dance according to her tone.

"Yosh, let's go! I must make sure she is free of the evil clutches of that bastard as soon as possible. She needs to be saved, just like Ludmila-chan, Olga-chan, Kuro-tan and all the other girls that are being mind controled by him!" Motoyasu said, his nose bleeding a bit on the mere thought of how Eleonore and the other girls will show their 'appreciation' to him, maybe with one of many nights of passion. He was a hero, he deserved that much!

And so he and his army approached the area where two armies were already engaged. Motoyasu saw that the combat was already quite fierce with Eleonore fighting off the three commanding officers of Indra's army, Motoyasu could only admire the curves of Eleonore as she used her sword to face off Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder. It was not going wonders for Eleonore but she was holding her own against the three together.

Mine was ordering the soldiers to fight when she saw something approaching. It was the flag of that dammed brat that once DARED to hit her when she told him the truth, he was not a man at all in Mine's eyes as a man should never raise a hand to a woman and should instead listen to a woman's every word in his knees like it is a blessing to be given the chance. For her this was the regular male at least, Motoyasu was a wonderful example of this.

Motoyasu also saw this and how on the back there was a large figure moving. It had a reptilian body and a total of five heads with the eyes being of black, red, green, light blue, and purple colors, on its back there was the boy Motoyasu firmly believed to be a true demon that was forcing girls to fight against their will by using hypnosis. It was the only explanation possible for him as none of them would give him the light of the day, what other explanation but being hypnotized there was?

But, the dragon (as it was either that or a Hydra) was troublesome. Its body was already two and a half meters tall and the heads went even higher reaching up to 4 meters high. Motoyasu had already once lost because of that thing alone and he didn't want that to happen again.

Thinking up till here Motoyasu firmed his mind as he reminded himself that he was a hero and even if he loses it is just a necessary 'event' to make him stronger later on, just something to make him seen less awesome and relatable. He then turned to his companions and the army behind him.

"We will enter the fray, follow me." As Motoyasu said that he ran towards the enemy's flank to attack them, Mine and him had delegated the actual commanding of the troops to someone else who was actually good at it before going to help pressure Eleonora, not that they could since despite Erik's group still not having reached in full two of them had gone ahead. Nate went straight to her friend's rescue with her chains in the ready to help even things out better and in front of Mine, there was the form of Kuro Usagi who came in with a kick right at Mine's midsection.

Mine was pushed out of the horse she was on but one of the many magic items in her prevented her from truly falling to the ground and instead she floated in the air for a bit until she readjusted herself. Mine's father had given her full access to all the weapons and magic items she could possibly want and she had more precious items in her than on anyone else in this battlefield except perhaps Erik who had received many as payment for his deeds during the war and the recognition from the Japanese and Hindu Gods. He had an assortment of magic items on him but he still would normally focus only on his spear which had been blessed by many Gods by this point and was of equal level to the dragon king weapons of the other girls.

"I see, so some filthy rabbit thinks she can raise her hand to me?" Mine said. "I will teach you a lesson you will never forget for this insolence." As Mine completed her sentence fire emerged from her hands and surroundings.

"Humph, as a proud member of the Moon Rabbit race and a prideful warrior I will make sure to teach you proper manners." Kuro Usagi said as she stood in front of Mine, in her hands a copy of a Vajra normally used by Indra that Shiva had created not long ago after facing Indra for so long. The copied weapon was not as strong as the original but it still was a divine weapon nonetheless and the power in it was not easy to dismiss as thunder flashed around Kuro Usagi.

With Eleonore she was being pressured by the three commanders of the Greek Pantheon, the three were some of the favorites of Zeus and it has shown considering their skills. Eleonore, however, was not deterred by this as she continued doing her level best to face the three at once, but she would admit that the addition of the reinforcement to the fray was a welcome addition.

"I have come by my lord's command to assist you, Eleonore. Now, let's fight." Nate said as she moved her chains, with one movement she launched against Mercury.

"Hey girl, watch where you use these chains. What will you do if you scratch this face, girls across the globe will cry you know?" Mercury said with a smirk and a wink before launching a kick at Nate who used a chain to defend herself and hurl him away, which he flipped in midair to avoid hitting the ground.

"It would matter not, my lord commanded me and so I will do. Also, you are not that pretty." Nate japed before launching herself at Mercury who laughed a bit at her comment, he was starting to like this one even if her chest left much to be desirable which she more than made up with her butt, however he felt that if he were to speak his mind now the girl would go mad in rage and truly kill him.

Despite common knowledge back from where he was from, he still valued his own life.

* * *

On the area around Hydragon, the other soldiers ran to the front to face the regular soldiers while Erik stood on the back of Hydragon trying to nurse his own injuries. His presence in this place was something his doctor forbid as he could not have any extraneous combat for at least a few days as he had just fought Sun Wukong by himself and managed to put a new scar on the old monkey's face. In exchange he had his internal organs damaged and even the help of Valerie would not be able to restore him instantly.

However, when he heard that the supply lines for Eleonora's army had been attacked even before Eleonore herself and so, even while injured, he moved to action. He left Valerie in the main army as she was safer there and instead took Kuroka to help heal his injuries to the best of her capacity while they moved. Unfortunately (not), for Kuroka to heal him faster she needed as much skin contact as possible, thus the two laid on top of Hydragon while both were only on their underwear and Kuroka was on top.

Thankfully, since his latest evolution that left him with his five heads, Hydragon was now big enough that his back could easily fit two people in the way they were. One interesting fact that Erik discovered was that Hydragon still had plenty of room to spare and he would grow stronger by devouring the bodies of powerful enemies, the battlefield was a wonderful place for that and thanks to being here Hydragon had completed his five heads evolution and was close to releasing a sixth head, there were also two smaller swells close to its shoulder blades and Erik could barely contain his excitement to the thought of Hydragon being able to fly properly.

Kuroka was adamant that he rested and he promised that he wouldn't do anything dangerous or tiresome physically. Erik was currently using one of his magic items to look at a distance like I am there, it was a gift from Amaterasu for helping on obtaining the treasured sword Ame no Murakumo of the Japanese faction which ended up being appropriated by the church who acts as if they were the natural owners of the sword despite being Japanese just because it is a holy blade.

The insolence of the church and Heaven truly knows no bounds, nor the devils who enslave the humans and other races. That was the honest opinion of Erik, it could be said that he had friends in basically every Pantheon including the enemy Pantheons but he never managed to be friends with any devil or anyone related to Heaven at all.

As the battle was going on Erik rested atop Hydragon which was fighting and eliminating many enemies at once with its magic, the five heads were launching spell after spell focusing on controlling the battlefield making the Allies be on the superior ground when compared to Union soldiers.

"You really won't try to do anything impossible, right?" Kuroka said to Erik as the two continued on their healing session. Kuroka, after knowing Erik for a while, enjoyed his presence quite a lot and already entered an agreement to have him help her repopulate her race. It wasn't loving, just physical attraction and the fact that he was the best option for this by far with his growing Draconic power that only grew as Hydragon grew stronger. Of course, it helped that he would protect her from any devil who wanted to capture her over the years.

She felt safe with him even if as a captured 'slave', she was a friend through and through, she even taught him the basics of Toki when he asked and he took to it very well.

"Don't worry, Kuroka. I won't be doing anything difficult now as I still need time to recover. I promise I won't be pushing myself at all." Erik said while stroking her hair, she purred when he did so. He knew just the spots she liked.

"Devilish monster, come here and free Elen-chan of your evil clutches!" Motoyasu yelled as he approached Hydragon, jumping up to attack but seeing the scene above Hydragon and blushing furiously while getting green in envy.

Not attacking despite the 'chance' he went back to the floor and continued.

"How coward can you be by using a defenseless damsel with cat ears as a shield, you trash of humanity! Get out here and face me like a man." Motoyasu said, trying to sound imposing but failing as he just wasn't going to put fear in anyone's mind any time soon, evidenced by how Hydragon only gave one look at him and went back into ignoring his existence.

Sighing Erik went to move but Kuroka held him down.

"Remember that you are injured, you shouldn't do anything extraneous." She said. "Leave it to me Hydragon as I am sure he can handle this."

"No need, it is just one of the three idiots. Unless the three are together they won't even be counted as a workout." He said and stood up. He still had some internal injuries but they weren't so bad anymore and he was pretty sure that Kuroka was only using this as an excuse to try and entice him into giving her kitties faster.

And it was working, truth be told. She was quite sexy and he had just finished an intense battle, doing it after was something he loved to do quite a lot.

Giving a little out slap into Kuroka's ass he smirked at the feeling as he jumped out of Hydragon and pointed his spear at Motoyasu.

"Come on, I want to rest and beating you sounds therapeutic right about now." Erik said Motoyasu roared as he went to fight.

* * *

Half an hour later

"So, why did you decided to come here?" Eleonore asked as she sat besides Erik who was receiving the ministrations of Kuroka. Despite normal people be embarrassed if seeing or being in the position, Erik and Eleonore were neither of them are, they had long since become used to these sort of positions and they were unashamed of their bodies and this time he wasn't actually fucking Kuroka or someone else so Eleonore took it all in stride.

"Yeah, it seems the war is going to cool off for a while and we would enter a peace period of two or so years, maybe more from what I've heard, so everyone was allowed to rest." Erik explained. "I was about to go rest when I heard of your supply lines being cut so I rushed over to help."

"Hoh, good to know you would still jump into danger so easily for me." Eleonora said with a smile and a light blush, she wasn't quite into Erik but she would be lying if she said there was any other male that she enjoyed being with more than Erik. The fact that he rescued her during her time of crisis again only helped this fact. However, she noticed how he was receiving so much medical treatment and decided to ask. "So, how exactly did you get so injured?"

"Oh, this?" Erik said looking at his own body. "Simple, before a cease-fire order was sent I went to the middle of the battlefield and challenged Sun Wukong for open combat. I didn't take Hydragon nor did I call Mahabali for help, I wanted to test myself right now. I managed to get a scar across his face that almost took his life if he didn't pull back his head in time while he managed to use a palm strike on my torso that broke my Balance Breaker and made a large damage to my internal organs. After that, we both retreated and I rushed over despite the injuries."

Eleonora was impressed, Sun Wukong was on the level to some Gods out there and Erik almost killed him on direct combat while restraining himself by not using one of his trump cards related to Hydragon, it was impressive, to say the least, in her opinion. However, she knew that he still couldn't be considered on the same level as a God just yet, he was close but not quite there yet.

She then jumped to atop of the wind-related head of Hydragon and petted it who clearly enjoyed it. She was happy to see Hydragon well and thought of his current size and was happy that Hydragon could change sizes with a limit to how big according to the number of heads as since he had four heads he could already do it.

Looking to the back of Hydragon she saw two figures being pulled along with one walking behind them. It was Motoyasu, who had lost in under two minutes against an injured Erik and was now covered in cuts and bruises with his hair burnt on the tips while he whined about it, and Mine, who had her face swollen by the multiple kicks made by Kuro Usagi while not having a single magic artifact in her person as Kuro Usagi had taken it all to herself, it could be said that she had been influenced by Erik who to this day continued doing this as more of a hobby than anything else.

"Just you wait." Motoyasu said while glaring at Erik's feet that he could see, he knew what was going on at the top of the hydra/dragon and was furious about it. "I will defeat you next time and free every one of your magic spell, as a hero this I swe-"

BANG

Motoyasu was sent flying to the front of the caravan returning, his form paralyzed on the floor as the pain he felt was deep enough that his brain could not process anything else right now. Kuro Usagi, who still had her feet angled on the point of impact returned to her usual position as Nate approached her.

"Are you sure this is okay? He is a prisoner of war and hurting him more after his capture may bring trouble." Nate said with a bit of worry. If it was in the past when they would go around causing problems everywhere it wouldn't really matter but this is an actual army. There were rules to be followed here, even if Erik liked to completely ignore them more often than not and do whatever he felt like it, something that others like Kaya and Olga did constantly.

"I don't think there is a problem. If anyone asks we can just all lie and he still is our prisoner, it is not like we are killing or injuring him more than some healing spells can't fix." Kuro Usagi said.

Mine, still with a swollen face, glared at her and yelled muffledly.

"You mindless stupid beast, how dare you do such a thing to your betters. When I get my hands on you I wil-"

BANG

This time it was Nate who kicked Mine away, but right into some roses that were in full bloom. The yells of pain Mine were accompanied by Kuro Usagi raising an eyebrow at her friend who shrugged.

"She was being treated well and saw some roses she wanted but she tripped midway and fell down there." Nate said instantly earning her a thumbs up from Kuro Usagi.

And so they marched until they returned to the main base of the army. They finally relaxed as Erik's treatment was finally completed and they were all invigorated after the win and we're all wanting to take a bath, eat a good meal, and relax. Of course, this was not for all since Motoyasu and Mine had been forced to walk by foot and without shoes of any kind while returning the whole 25 kilometers walk. A suggestion of Kuroka who was annoyed to be considered a damsel in distress by someone, she was a strong woman who knew what she wanted and had the ability to get it if she put her mind into it so Motoyasu's words more than annoyed her.

Not long after Erik and the others returned to their tents a messenger came to call for them. Erik and his group of friends including Mahabali were then taken to see those who called and were mildly surprised to see the leaders of the Alliance, Odin, Thor, Loki, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, and Shiva. All had slight smiles on their faces together with tired faces even if Shiva was more with a smile at seeing his disciple, Erik was the first one he taught during the last five hundred years and he quite liked the direct and sometimes innocent boy who reminded Shiva of himself on his youth.

The others there were also looking at these youngsters with pride, even Loki had some appreciation in his eyes as during these wars the Norse was being recognized properly, his biggest wish. He only wishes that they didn't ally with other Pantheons but it was a useful alliance and he could see how this fact holds.

"I see that you all came here." Odin said. "It warms my heart to see that you all grew well and are now much more than what you once were." As Odin said that he sent a sly smile at Erik who smirked back, the older god was quite happy with his disciple that, while not as perverted now as Odin was, would not mind going with him to strip clubs and things like that. It was not perfect, but it was good enough to have someone around that could understand him and wasn't his son as talking about sex with his own child could be highly embarrassing even if many doubted he could understand the concept.

Elizaveta moved, as if it was only natural but slyly to Erik's side to hold his hand, a movement that was noticed by the other Gods but not commented on. Erik, sensing Elizaveta's perfume did not even need to look to be sure she was by his side and he also reciprocated the hand by squeezing it a bit, Elizaveta's stomach fluttered a bit because of this gesture.

"We have an important information to give you all, the war will enter an official cease-fire for the next three years or so. It is due to we perceiving some suspicious movements amongst some members of some Pantheons and most especially the devils and the others from Christianity. We are worried about this as we don't know their objectives and if they are to attack us Allies or the Union the war could have its balance changed and the damage could increase exponentially." Amaterasu said. "Thus we decided on something, we all would like you all to go to the human world to interact with some of them."

"In a city in Japan, its name is Kuoh by the way, the devils used to have full control over is now under joined control between us and the devils after they lost some strength after the Vatican incident." Loki said and gave a pointed glance at Erik who didn't seem bothered in the slightest that he had nearly destroyed the Church and devil kind in one attack while possibly sparking a world war amongst the supernatural. "We will also be sending an additional helper to better navigate the situation there and ensure that no greater problem happens. She is a direct descendant of Takenaka Hambei, the genius strategist of the warring states era of Japan and someone recognized as one of the most brilliant strategists to ever walk this earth, she inherited his intelligence and also has sacred gears and trained her own set of powers thus she is highly valued by us all. You all will also serve as extra protection for the two since they were almost kidnapped by some brats that are also hero descendants five times just this month and it is getting boring." Needless to say that Takenaka Hambei could be considered amongst the best strategists of all times and they were sent with this group was mostly to try and reign them in when they decide to do something stupid. Not if, when.

If anyone were to actually ask Erik how he felt about the political disaster he created during the Vatican incident and almost causing a world war amongst the supernatural world he would openly admit that it was just not enough punishment and he would love the chance to try again and see if he can destroy the entire Vatican AND Heaven as well before looting the wreckage and seeling whoever is left as slaves to whoever pays more. He hated Heaven and the Church that much.

And exactly because of that that the leaders of the Alliance had put someone to come and help in reigning in his more extreme and troublesome impulses.

"The assignment is for you all to go there and try and make friends or at least watch over the devils there as they are the younger sisters of two of the current Satans and they can be used to measure how Devils are right now. We would also like you all to go because you all are highly trustworthy and would not easily be influenced by the devils there who are still trying to take over the city." Susanoo commented.

None of them was thrilled about it and Mahabali was the first one to step forward.

"I apologize but I can't do this. As the current king of the Asura Race, I must be with my people to ensure their prosperity, especially with the possibility of new enemies on the horizon."

As Mahabali said that Erik whispered: lucky bastard. However, despite being of low tone it was not that no one could listen and his sister who was on his other side jabbed him for it as it was highly disrespectful.

"We understand, your presence here is actually for the second thing we wanted to tell you all." Thor said, he had taught Mahabali a few things after Erik introduced the young man to him and he was a certain understanding of the younger male personality by now. "As you all already must know we are having some problems for a time now with the devils that turn members of our races and people into their own slaves using their repugnant devil pieces. Deciding to deal with it all of us here tried to investigate ways to stop this process from happening or reversing it after but we couldn't simply stop as apparently the devil who made this technology was not bad at all when he created his little slave leash."

It was the understatement of the century, the devil pieces were extremely complex pieces of magic technology that took more than a hundred years for these Pantheons to finally crack and even then reversing the process was not feasible within the next five hundred years at the very least. It was one thing devils did that could impress al these gods that were hundreds if not thousands of years more experienced.

"So, we decided to try something different. If we couldn't remove it we could replace it by something we do and ensure that the new one cannot be replaced after." Loki said. "This is the Allies own type of reincarnation piece but it doesn't change the race of the person only granting the boost in power, elevate the life expectative to the 'king' is own level and ensures that even if the person were to die there would be no devils able to reincarnate them into a minion for their little games. It also is made to only those who expressly accept to become a subordinate can use it and it will be given to all commanders in our respective armies to create battle forces that won't have to fear being turned against their allies after death in case we do enter in conflict with the devils and Christianity."

As Loki finished saying that a monument was teleported in front of the youngsters.

"As our two vanguard leaders, we would like Erik and Mahabali to move forward and obtain their own pieces. The sets are of Shogi as it was the only option that everyone could agree on and it being similar to chess while having more pieces is also a good way to stick it up to the devils. Especially when they realize that all or pieces would be equal to their mutation pieces as we actually learned how to induce such items after our research." Shiva said with a smirk.

Everyone smiled a bit or even released a light laugh at the image of how devils will react when they find this out. After that both Mahabali and Erik moved forward and obtained their own pieces, the two fist bumping after in small commemoration.

"Now, if the others want they too can obtain these Alliance Pieces." Odin said but no one else moved to ask for pieces as the others were all looking at Erik waiting for him to act. He smiled seeing this and opened his set only to show his pieces. There were:

\- Two Golden Generals who have a boost similar to a queen piece of the Evil Piece system just a tad weaker;

\- Two Silver Generals who granted a boost to all aspects that were in the middle of what a Queen and Pawn piece grant;

\- Two Knight Pieces which grant a boost higher than a Knight Piece of the Evil Piece system when it comes to maneuverability but lower on pure acceleration;

\- Two Lance Pieces which grant a boost higher than a Knight Piece of the Evil Piece system when it comes to pure acceleration but lower on maneuverability;

\- A Bishop Piece that grants a boost to magic abilities equal to two Bishop Pieces of the Evil Piece system;

\- A Rook Piece that grants a boost to Physical Durability and strength equal to two Rook Pieces of the Evil Piece system;

\- Nine Pawns all with the same basic boost and capacity of a Pawn of the Evil Piece system.

Overall it was similar but stronger than the evil piece system and had a total of 19 pieces while the Evil Piece system had a total of 15 and the capacity to revive someone was usually smaller and would need more pieces depending on the person while to the Alliance Pieces it would mostly be unnecessary. And, as in Shogi, all pieces were capable of promotion just as the pawn can.

As everything was explained the girls took some of the pieces of Erik for themselves to be semi-reincarnated by it.

After that they were all sent back to their quarters to rest as they would be leaving for Kuoh the next day, they would even be put in the same school as the devils to observe them better and maybe give these kids a chance to be normal kids for once in their lives as was one of the reasons for the leaders to do that.

The happiest one was there was undoubtedly Kuroka as she had obtained a simple Pawn Piece but it managed to remove the Bishop Piece that had made her a devil and she now was a pure Nekoshou again or as close to it as she would ever be. Tears could be seen on her face as she thought of how now she was free from her past and that now she would be able to move on and be with her sister again without fear of devil laws.

* * *

On a tent, a blond haired male turned to his red-haired companion and asked.

"... Did they forget about us?"

There was no answer as Mine simply yelled in frustration as the horse in front of their cage farted at them.

* * *

**Writer's Note:**

**I have received some PMs about making something like a peerage system for Erik, my decision was that yes there would be but a key difference is that the system itself is stronger and that there is no modification of race enforced, only the power is increased like if the race was changed to the one the King is.**

**For instance, if a dragon is the King, which is basically the situation with Erik, then the people receive the basic physical and magical strength of a dragon as a bonus BEYOND what they already have. To better explain let's say that the piece would put the base strength at 10 and base magic power at 10 if you have 11 physical strength and 5 magic power by using this piece you continue with your 11 physical strength and get to 10 in magic power.**

**Now, for who gets which pieces here is the current list:**

**King - Erik**

**Golden General 1 - Elizaveta**

**Golden General 2 -Eleonora**

**Silver General 1 - Sofya**

**Silver General 2 -**

**Knight 1 - Nate Mitotsudaira**

**Knight 2 -**

**Lance 1 - Ludmila**

**Lance 2 -**

**Bishop - Rossweise**

**Rook - Olga**

**Pawn 1 - Kuroka**

**Pawn 2 and 3 - Valerie Tepes (it was necessary two since she has a Longinus and a Pawn has less strength to reincarnate than the other pieces)**

**Pawn 4 - Belatrix**

**Pawn 5 - Kaya**

**Pawn 6 - Kuro Usagi**

**Pawn 7 -**

**Pawn 8 -**

**Pawn 9 -**


	11. Chapter 11

Sona Sitri, a glasses-wearing raven-haired girl with a shapely but modest body was reading a report while sipping some tea. Sona was the younger sister of one of the two satans and was beloved by her sister a bit much, the decision of putting Sona to study in Kuoh was in a tentative of her sister to encourage the Alliance to show less enmity to devils.

Her sister, Serafall Leviathan, had given her express orders as one of the four Satans to try and ensure that the devils remain with some footing in Japan while negotiations were progressing. It was easy enough before, she behaved herself well, talked with the administrator sometimes a month, and paid him some money to help facilitate her stay and to tell good things about the devils. It was not exactly something good, but it was most acceptable and wouldn't really hurt anyone while possibly helping the New Satan faction to better connect with the Allies after the Old Satan got closer to the Union.

Sona sighed while massaging her forehead. She could sense that an all-out war amongst all races and pantheons is not impossible at all unless a new more powerful enemy showed up and everyone was having to choose a side or prepare themselves to be swallowed like Heaven and the church are since the Alliance would never ally with them after the Vatican incident and the Union would also spit on the floor Heaven walked because of other similar incidents on the last hundreds of years.

Sona was proud of doing a good job, her sister complimented her more than once after meetings where the situation in Kuoh was pointed out and how the New Satan faction is being noted to not be quite the same as the Old Satan faction and more agreeable by comparison. However, the new administrator would be a problem.

The simple fact that he was the direct responsibility for the debacle in the Vatican was bad enough, but the more she reads on him the more she could sense her own trepidation of how bad things are going to get. He was personally taught by Odin, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, and Shiva, all extremely powerful gods in their own right they all approved of him, he is also responsible for fights and thieving across the globe, notoriously dislikes devils and pure angels alike, had a good relationship with the fallen angels and is know for a rivalry to the current Hakuryoko, defeated dozens of vampires when he was only twelve, decimated one of the devil clans without a second thought, is friends with important people in many pantheons, is considered as a brother to the leader of the Asura race, has as companion the SS rank stray devil Kuroka and a dhampir that possesses the Holy Grail, is the Vanguard of Shiva, commanded the front army during the wars in the Hindu Pantheon, the list goes on and on,

It was too much, and considering that he was also the possessor of four powerful sacred gears that are already considered Longinus class when combined and you get an impulsive boy who loves chaos more than anything else. How he could be even an option to be put in command of Kuoh town is beyond Sona but if it was up to her she would not want anything to do with him as much as possible, no sane devil would want that.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Sona said, her headache still going strong as she took a sip of her tea.

Entering the room was Sona's queen, Tsubaki Yura.

"Kaichou, miss Rias Gremory is here to talk to you, would you want to see her now?"

"Sure, send her in," Sona said a chance to talk with her friend would probably help her in distress over their current situation.

Tsubaki bowed her head and moved inside, not long after a buxom female with long red hair and an impressive pair of tits walked in. Looking at the new entry Sona looked at herself and thought to herself 'these are just accumulated fat, if a boy is so shallow to only think of them then she doesn't want his attention.', of course no matter how many times she thought so her mind continued cursing herself for not having won on the genetical lottery.

"Have you heard, of the boy being sent to watch over the town?" Rias said with happiness in her voice as she sat on the sofa.

Sona raised an eyebrow as she could not see exactly how that would be something good but relented.

"Yes, I did. Even if 'boy' isn't how I would call the devilish brat of the Alliance. From the report I have, he is most likely to be big trouble for us." Sona commented.

"I hardly think so, I instead think about how it would be like if we can turn him into one of our peerage members." Rias said, a confidence in her voice as if what she said was extremely smart. "If he is that strong I bet he could be used to get me out of my engagement with Riser."

"... Rias, do our entire race a favor and don't try and ruin our possibly best chance of surviving what is likely coming just for your own benefit. Besides, you already turned that boy Issei who happens to have a Longinus of all things into your pawn so try and focus on him instead of possibly destroying our species." Sona said, what she left unsaid was how it was likely that Erik might kill her just for saying such things. Erik's displeasure for the Evil Piece system is well known as he had more than once pointed that out in public and sometimes directly to her sister's face during diplomatic meetings, the leaders of the Alliance reprimanded him so weakly about his 'slip-ups' that it was clear all of them agreed with the opinion and made the life of her sister all the harder.

"Humph, it is not like I would be doing something bad. I would treat him as a member of my family and give him lots of love and care." Rias said like if she was talking about an abandoned puppy, not realizing that this was most likely closer to a Cerberus of ten meters tall that would bite her head off if he felt like it instead.

"Rias, just, don't. Okay? Don't be stupid." Sona said, thinking that talking to her sister was better than this and that I saying a whole lot. "Changing topics a bit, what will you do about Koneko? Kuroka is likely coming with Erik and if so how will you deal with it?"

"... I will let nature run its course and ensures that Koneko is not pushed into anything she doesn't want to." Rias said. Sona smiled at her friend even if she felt it was most likely a foolish attempt to do as Rias was saying. First is the fact that Kuroka was likely stronger than Rias and the rest of her peerage and if the detailed report in Sona's hands is anything to go by the others coming along are a close-knit and are quite strong as well.

And they also are used to get whatever they want without any worry over the consequences, if they wanted something or someone from either Rias or Sona's side they would most likely be powerless to stop it.

"... Anyway, it is good to see that you are still enjoying your position as Student Council President." Rias said.

"Yes, it is quite an interesting position and it helps me learn many things that will help me with my dream." Sona said.

"Oh, that does sounds good. Not that I would do it this job just looks like boring." A third, and male voice, said from where before no one was standing and as it ended silence filled the hall before an explosion of movements started and both Sona and Rias launched each other to position themselves to attack the opponent but when chains appeared from behind the person and locked into them they noticed a tear in space as a girl with long silver hair in five drills and chains in her arms locked the two devil heiresses.

"I'm his knight, I will not allow you all to try and endanger my master." The girl said but before anything more drastic could be done the male put a hand on her head and ruffled it a bit, earning him a red face as the girl basically steamed at the intimate contact.

"Thanks, Nate, but you know that even if they tried they wouldn't be able to injure me unless I let them." The boy said. It was only now that Rias and Sona could clearly see him as they looked at him.

He had long white hair reaching his hips in a ponytail, deep green eyes, was wearing dark leather jacket and pants that fit on a very well defined on the borderline between fit and too much, and his facial features reminded the girls of someone who would be more fitting as the leader of a gang than anything fancy. He was handsome, but more on a thuggish and 'bad boy' way that you wouldn't normally want to show your parents.

The girl by his side removed the chains and both Sona and Rias finally could properly move again.

"So, I just wanted to come and say hel-"

SMACK

A paper fan hit the back of his head as it came flying out of the portal behind him. It didn't hurt him or anything but it managed to shut him up for an instant as a hand appeared from inside the portal and tugged on his hair pulling him back even as he tried to say something. The white-haired girl by his side could only shake her head seeing this usual interaction between her master and her old friend, these two just act so much like an old married couple sometimes that it is a wonder for the Nate that they weren't actually banging one another frequently.

Not a moment after the boy was pulled back someone else jumped out from the portal. It was a rabbit-eared girl with red eyes, her attire consisted of a black collar with white frills, a black, double-breasted thigh length vest, a red mini skirt, black stockings supported by garters, red shoes and large wrist cuffs. She also had a considerably fit body with impressive but not overly large breasts and beautiful dark blue hair that reached her hips.

"I am sorry for our problem boss. He was probably hit a hundred too many times in the head growing up, but he is not a bad one so please be patient. I am the Silver General of Erik-sama, Kuro Usagi, and we would like to invite you all for a social informal meeting to help know one another before the school term starts. If possible the meeting place will be in this place on one hour, bring your peerage if you so desire but we would appreciate if you don't bring your older siblings as crutches to rely on unless you need it." Kuro Usagi said before giving the two stunned Kings a card where the location of this meeting will be and jumps back followed by Nate.

As the two kings were stunned from this event they could hear a whine from the closing portal.

"Ehh, I thought we would start a fight. I was even about to put on my armor and all." A girl's voice said from the portal which closed right after and the two devil heiresses looked at each other with different thoughts.

'This is something I should try my best for, they already did the first move by deciding to be the one inviting and stipulating the time and hour of the meeting by themselves, this is a strong power play and I will need my A game to ensure the prosperity of my race.' was what Sona thought.

'There are so many strong people there, if I can convince two or three to join me I am sure to win against Riser.' was all Rias was thinking, already wondering what clothes she would use to seduce any male that was there and thinking what clothes to put Kiba on to entice the girls as well.

* * *

On the said restaurant in a large table, a group of friends was animatedly talking.

"So, why exactly did you go along with letting the idiot go there alone the moment I went outside?" Kuro Usagi asked Kaya who was currently playing a game on her phone.

"Because I thought it would be funny." Kaya admitted while sipping on a chocolate milkshake she received. She was ignoring the seething bunny girl beside her as she was close to the last boss of this mission and she wanted to win.

"Why you... You know what, I don't know what else to expect. You and our stupid leader are two certified problem children that should never be allowed to spend any time together." Kuro Usagi said.

"Oh, then it would be better if he spends more time with someone else?" Kaya paused her game for a moment as this was just too good a chance to tease her friend. "Maybe you would rather it be with you in a dark room and involve sweat and some moaning."

"I-I-I already told you that we only did it once and it was because I was having my heat period. It was just satisfying basic biological needs and nothing more."

"Sure, sure, tell yourself that miss 'I didn't know that I forgot the door unlocked'. I swear that was probably one of the times I saw Odin-Jisan's eyes shine with the most pride." Kaya said, teasing her friend further.

"Ghaaahh, don't mention that! He still sends me requests for rights of naming possible kids." Kuro Usagi said.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. It is not your fault your race is made to be perverted." Kaya said making Kuro Usagi whines and decide to drink away the shame with her own milkshake.

"Humph, I don't see why the need to be so serious about this. It is just sex, after all." Belatrix commented in between bites of her burger.

"It is simple, Belatrix. It is because Kuro Usagi is fixated with the idea of marriage before sex and she can't accept sex just for it." Eleonora commented. "She is different than you or my sister who try to have it all the time they can with the most ridiculous excuses I have ever heard."

"Hey, it is on our culture that the winner of a fight can do what they want with the loser so, me banging him after or him doing the same doesn't really mean any problem." Belatrix said before changing gears and starting to ask about how the fight with Cinder as that girl was quite good and Belatrix wanted another chance to fight her one of these days.

Elizaveta was currently enjoying while reading a book of romance while ignoring the not untrue conversations about her and Erik's relationship. It could be said that she was the one that spends the most time with Erik and while she wouldn't say they have too much sex they do enjoy it at least two or three times a week, she simply saw it as one of many ways to express their feelings for one another.

Nate, meanwhile, was doing her nails while Olga was eating some fries, the two enjoying themselves even if Nate would admit a pang of jealousy over Olga who was sitting on the lap of Erik. Olga noticed the jealous look from Nate and continued impassively before putting one of Erik's hands on top of her head earning even more jealousy of a fuming Nate who liked pattings to her head almost as much.

On top of Erik's shoulder, Kuroka was laying there and enjoying a peaceful time there. She always feels quite safe in this spot and every once in a while Erik would move to scratch her head in just the right way to make her purr. It didn't help that she had just eaten a large plate of sushi and had her belly full, she was in bliss.

On another point Ludmila was taking some tea with biscuits with a displeased face while looking over a catalog of paintings and how to paint things, the art always fascinated the girl and she would like to try painting some more as now she would have more free time.

Valerie was listening to some heavy metal songs while dressed like a gothic, she had taken to this style since a while now and it was a good change after she was confused for an angel so many times on the frontlines. She had been proposed about 68 times just this last two months from those she saved and when she had the chance she would try and feel more like a creature of darkness, of course, the fact that she loved the songs helped quite a lot and her ivory white skin contrasted wonderfully with the darker clothes.

Erik, who was in the middle of all this was smiling all the way while enjoying a talk with Rossweise.

"So, what do you think of these new clothes?" Erik asked.

"Humm, I think that white fits you better. Black just looks weird on you and using so much leather isn't helping." Rossweise commented while taking a sip of a cup of water she asked, she decided for water because it was the cheapest option in the menu, unlike her brother who had the most expensive burger and drinks on his hands.

"Hey, these are high-class clothes and cost me probably more than your entire wardrobe." Erik said defensively before smirking. "Not that it is saying a lot since you only buy the cheapest stuff you can find out there."

"I just do that because it is functional." Rossweise defended with a red face. "Besides, not everyone has so much cash as you."

"Whatever, I have cash because of all the loot I've obtained, if you want more you can just loot too." Erik said pointing a finger at his sister.

"Not everyone likes following the older traditions, I am more modern than you." Rossweise pointed out.

"And I am not using clothes from the salvation army, so who is in the worst here?" Erik retorted making Rossweise look down in frustration over losing this argument. Erik, not noticing, continued. "But hey, if you still look as sexy as you do while using that then it just means you are just that above the mundane."

"But, if so, then why is it that no one has ever even asked me on a date?" Rossweise complained as she lowered her head to the table crying her eyes out over her current state. Erik saw this and sighed, he already more than once tried to talk Rossweise into dating him but she had learned more about stupid rules that some of the more 'progressive' Valkyries taught her about how this was wrong and whatnot.

More than once he wondered if he should hunt down those idiots, if not for them influencing Rossweise he would have managed to be with her already and would not need to kill a man every ten or so days for thinking they could get what they shouldn't.

Sofya, seeing the state of Rossweise, smirked and reclined a bit on Erik's shoulder while embracing his arm in her soft pillows that were already J-Cup.

"Don't worry," Sofya said, making Rossweise lift her head and for an instant flare in envy over this before Sofya continued while smiling softly and pretending not to notice the glare she received. "I don't think you should worry so much, I am sure you will find yourself a Hero at some point." Deciding to tease Rossweise a bit she continued. "Maybe you haven't found one because they are on the 200 yen store instead of the 100 yen stores you like to visit- Ouch!"

The ouch was due to Erik pinching Sofya's large and soft ass after she teased Rossweise a bit too much. Erik was always the most protective about Rossweise and last time she was injured in battle he was 14 and he ended up killing more than 900 trained, prepared, and armed enemies and only stopping after Sun Wukong personally came to fight him and even then he continued to rampage for over an hour before passing out.

So hurting Rossweise was a big no-no on his dictionary, much like hurting anyone else in this table really as Sofya always remembered from him almost starting a global war just for her (and Eleonora, but Sofya liked to forget that detail).

They were enjoying themselves, laughter was across the table as they all played along as they teased and talked with one another heartily. It was one of those simple times that everyone likes the most. And it was to this situation that a younger girl arrived.

She has large hazel eyes with medium-length silver hair tied up at two sides. She wears what looks like a small, turquoise, sleeveless yukata, with two poofy arm warmers, and fingerless gloves. A white sleeveless top covers her yukata, with a bright blue bow tied on the left. She took a deep breath before walking towards this group but despite trying her best she could not get the attention of anyone.

That was until she tried to get closer and Erik turned to her. His eyes and appearance made the girl squeal and jump back in fright before pulling out a talisman from her sleeves.

"Senke-san, help me!" She said and as she did so her talisman flashed and a shikigami in the form of an older man appeared in front of her wearing a classic yukata and having an elegant face, he also had a hand fan in his hands and was using it to fan his face elegantly.

The man was about to say something when Erik moved faster and appeared in front of the girl, he didn't summon his sacred gears or his spear and just looked at her in curiosity as he crouched to be on eye level with her. He was looking intently at her as she lowered herself to the floor in fear.

"Please don't hurt me." The girl said and Erik tilted his head in confusion while the male behind him sighed. The shikigami could sense how this would not be an easy mission as he dispelled.

Erik seeing this, looked at her confused and extended a hand to her.

"Here, take it." He said.

The girl nodded slowly and took his hand. After being pulled to stand up she was taken to the table and sat across from him and surrounded by the others who were still talking easily enough.

"Now, can you tell me why you thought I would hurt you?" Erik asked in curiosity.

Instead of her answering she uses a talisman and summons her shikigami again.

"Greeting to you all, I am the shikigami Senke and this girl here with me is my master Hambei, she is the descendant of Takenaka Hambei, one of the greatest strategists of all time. She was designated to help you during this period of time by Amaterasu-sama and we intend to help you all navigate on the political waters we are about to enter." Senke explained.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I just want to know why did you pass out the moment you saw me." Erik said while not taking his eyes of the shy girl who was looking at everywhere but him.

Senke, seeing this, laughs a bit to himself before answering.

"You see, that is because she has heard a lot about you for a while now. You could even say that you and your group are quite famous, or would it be infamous, across the world by now and my master had a certain image of how you'd be." Senke explained. Hambei nodded while taking a glance at Erik.

She has had never met Erik before but as she had grown sickly for a long time now she could only do three things: one was study strategy, which she was highly recognized as otherwise she wouldn't be put in this critical location; another was learning Omnyouji arts, which she was a prodigy that learned enough to be considered a grandmaster; and the third was learning of heroes, those who enjoyed freedom to do whatever they want and could change the world by their own hands.

The first time she heard od Erik was after the Vatican incident. It sent shockwaves across the globe and she was curious as a 10 years old child would be at the time, had researched about it. She managed to deduce everything from the church's reasons, who should be involved for it to make sense, and the repercussions of this event in just a matter of minutes after obtaining the basic information, the more detailed reports were more to confirm her suspicions. But, what surprised her was that it was someone not much older than her that was responsible for it.

Her interest was picked and she started studying more about Erik, his past, his connections, what he did and the actual reasoning behind it. It was quite simple but that exact simplicity that attracted her attention, he was purely someone wanting to follow his heart, a modern hero of sorts. So, like any normal girl, she fantasized about how he would look like, she was only 14 this year and as such had an imagination that was quite active, she imagined someone looking like he would fit on a Disney princess movie as the prince but with silver-white hair and preferentially shirtless or wearing only an open jacket.

The reality, however, was that he looked more like a punk and his face, while very handsome, was not like what she imagined and instead made her think of him as a bully for a moment there. Of course, she knows intellectually that she was not thinking straight, but it couldn't be helped that she had this reflex as he does look quite dangerous at first glance.

As Erik looked at Hambei he looked at her up and down and she felt like she was a piece of meat in front of a predator, but instead of what she imagined he turned to the server and said.

"Hey, get me some more strawberry milkshake and a burger, thanks." He said, Erik then turned to Hambei and continued. "I hope you don't mind, I don't know when you will calm down enough to talk by yourself and so I asked you something. Oh, if you don't like any of it then just say the word, I just think you might be hungry from how thin you are."

Hambei nodded her head and started looking around to calm down. She was trying to analyze the group's dynamics and the more she looked the more they looked like a family who enjoyed and respected one another. After the order arriving she ate what was presented to her with sparkling eyes as she was hospitalized until not too long ago and even after that she was pulled to learn more on many matters to help her be of use to the Pantheon.

To be honest, it was all too stifling but this was her life to the end and she would live with that, but some basic everyday delicacies are great in her opinion as well and this food was one such delicacy on her eyes.

Seeing how she was reacting to the food Erik smiled a bit before saying.

"If you would like I could take you out to eat something at night. Maybe we could find somewhere to talk and then you can tell me more about you and about this assignment we are in right now."

As she was eating and with time Hambei finally calmed down enough to use an ommyouji technique to let her sense if someone means harm to her or not and when she uses it on Erik she sees that he doesn't mean any harm to her but was still a bit guarded, it made Hambei feel a bit proud at making someone so well known be apprehensive. And so she got some more confidence.

"That sounds good." Hambei said weakly. "We could do that before meeting the two devil princesses and we could prepare some strategies for it."

Erik heard that he scratched his head before answering.

"You see there is a small problem with that, the devils will be getting here in about 3 or so minutes now." Needless to say, Hambei choked on her milkshake. Seeing her state of mind Erik moved to calm her down before continuing. "Don't be so stressed over it, you can just relax for now and don't need to do anything, for now, leave me to take care of it and later I will depend on you too."

Hambei looked tired from this information so Erik turned to the server around and asked for a chocolate ice cream with extra chips, when Hambei got it she smiled sweetly at Erik before digging in.

Erik then looked at this group around him and smiled contently, his life changed so much since the time he was just a kid swinging a spear around that it was surprising, but he would not change it a bit even if he could change it. Life was great for him, the only thing that could make it better would be if-

"Erik, can we spar today too?" A monotonous voice said from his side and turning to look he saw Ophis there pulling his sleeve. She still looked the same as before, only a bit bigger as she had decided to grow a bit older in appearance to looking 14 years old instead of 10 making her attire that much more indecent even if Erik did not mind that one bit.

If anything he simply didn't care much, for him Ophis was a great friend who helped him in a moment of need and that spared with him constantly since he was twelve and helped him learn some more of how to harness the power of the snake she had given him. According to her, he should be able to take another one to increase his powers in a few more months as the previous snake would be fully integrated with him and a new one could be added.

"Sure, let's spare later. Oh, but first how about you join us for the meal, my treat." Erik said and Ophis nodded before jumping to sit on Erik's lap together with Olga who looked a tad displeased by it and decided to ascertain her 'domain' by firmly sitting on Erik's right leg and grinding herself a bit on it.

Ophis, not really understanding this, decided to do the same and Hambei who looked at this wondered if she could try to do that again, but chided herself about how it would be improper to want to sit on her idol's leg, not that this thought stopped her from glancing at him every few seconds. After she had stopped fearing him so much she could see that he was actually quite handsome in his own way.

Taking a deep breath she was about to say something when the door of the establishment opened and from it, came a group of people came in. With one glance it was clear that they were all devils, there were the two princesses of the Gremory and Sitri clans, their queens, and also the knight and only pawn of the Gremory king.

As soon as they entered the pawn looked at everyone until he locked gazes at the table where Erik and his merry band were staying. Sona shivered at this moment and waited to see if Rias would at least try and stop her newly transformed pawn on such an important meeting with someone they absolutely had to impress or at least leave a good impression on.

But, Rias, as usual, wouldn't listen to anything that would disagree with her peerage wishes, especially if such wishes didn't involve possibly dying. If not for that how else would Sona allow for Issei to continue in the school after his numerous daily offenses, but Kiba's situation was even worst.

Sona would agree that Kiba was an attractive male at least physically, but Rias had put him in an article of clothing that would make him stand out on a crowd easily by how elegant he looked and that even had a minor charm enchantment. Rias was desperate, true, but she completely lost focus on what truly matters right now and was instead trying to do the second worst thing she could possibly do in this situation, try and convince someone in that table to be reincarnated as a devil servant by using charm and whatever else she could.

Poor Sona didn't know that things were already terrible even before that as Erik looked at them before whispering on Ophis' ears.

"You better go, we are secret friends after all." As Erik said that Ophis nodded before taking the drink and food in her hands and teleporting away. He didn't like asking this to Ophis, she had been his friend for years now and she was just such a good being, but she herself said that making everyone know they are friends would be bad so he had to deal with this.

That just added up to how displeased Erik was with the devil's presence here.

As the two princesses saw this they straightened themselves and tried to act with proper decorum, but of course, someone had to ruin their tentative.

That, someone, was Issei who turned to Kiba before speaking.

"Hey, hey, these girls' oppais are amazing. I wonder how they would feel like." Issei said, making Sona wonder if she could send Rias home with her peerage and not let her come out until possibly never.

Erik's raised eyebrow and explosion of killing intent were what answered this comment as all regular humans ran away quickly without knowing what was going on, Issei's legs turned to jelly and the other more mature devils were not doing that much better.

"... I see, so you want to feel how good their bodies are. That is fine, but let's go outside first as you will have first to fight me to the death, then fight and conquer the girl, and then maybe, just MAYBE, you can think about that. But let me warn you, I don't do going easy." Erik said, summoning his spear as he said so and just by looking at it the devils felt constraining fear.

The spear, once simple and unadorned, was now a work of art. It looked like four oriental dragons twisted together with each having respectively the golden, dark blue, light blue, and red colors, the metal blade was now red like if it was concentrated blood and it exuded a constant wave of energy that made the devils look at Rias quickly, but they dismissed the thought as this blade's power, while similar to the power of destruction that Rias and her brother had, was also different.

They also noticed that on the base where the blade connected with the shaft there were a total of five jewels, each carrying some divinity into them. They realized then that this was the results of Gods blessing the weapon, most likely six gods in total and all of the incredibly high power had blessed the weapon personally using a lot of strength and the blade in special likely had turned this color after being blessed by most likely Shiva, the strongest God and God of destruction, and also by bathing in blood of an untold number of enemies.

Sona and Rias looked at this spear and knew that it was already higher in level than any weapon they had seen before, not that they paid attention to the weapons that the other females around had that were of equal or only slightly worse level by comparison. For the two devils who were wholly unprepared for anything beyond the intricate relationships within their own faction and somewhat within their pantheon they had only knowledge of sacred gears and holy as well as demonic weapons, things that were more readily available to devil society.

Erik, seeing Issei's fear-stricken face, snorted and dismissed his spear.

"That is what I thought, you are not worth the time." Erik said to the pervert. He then saw that the other humans around left and decided to say it. "You all, ask for some of your slaves to go and wipe the memories of the humans who escaped here, we don't want the attention."

"Slaves? We don't have slaves!" Rias said with furry, her anger and agitation from those words overriding any memory of what this person was clearly capable of. She is a Gremory, she follows her emotions 9 out of 10 times when making any decision, and that one time that was rational decision was also influenced by emotions.

"Sure you do, that is what the evil piece system you all use is, a fancy way of making powerful slaves. After all, it does alter the person's mind to obey orders, loves their king, and if it fails and the person rebels they turn into monsters more times than not and are more than likely are used as tools to train the next generation of devils or kill people across the globe. So yeah, they are slaves, with shackles that will never break." Erik said, his words making Rias and Sona fume a bit with how he said it.

They both could see that what he said made sense, but they aren't like that at all.

"How would you know?" Akeno said, moving forward to defend her king. "Rias here is my best friend, becoming her piece is something I wanted and I know that she will never do me any harm."

"Sorry, but who are you?" Erik asked, breaking the concentration of Akeno. "I know that you are the queen of red over there, but who are you besides that? Does it even matter now or did the evil piece already made you forget that you once had an identity of your own?"

Akeno inhaled at it, sparks of energy ran up and down her form as she tried to reign in her emotions before answering.

"My name is Akeno Himejima, I am the daughter of Shuri Himejima and-"

"OHHH, so YOU are the dumb daughter of old man Baraquiel. I heard about how you were while younger so it makes sense that you would actually defend the devil behind you." Erik said.

"Don't say his name!" Akeno yelled as she left her powers to explode as she launched an attack at Erik who didn't even try and defend himself, he didn't need to as a magic barrier appeared in front of him and blocked the attack. Rossweise was there with a wand in hand as she looked with disapproval at Erik for riling up the girl and at the girl to actually attack the governor of the city without a second thought.

Erik, meanwhile, shook his head.

"To think that someone who has his blood is only capable of this much, it is truly pathetic. But hey, for a girl who simply lashed out at her innocent father instead of ACTUALLY hating or wanting vengeance against those who killed her mother I suppose a degree of patheticness was expected." Erik then thought for a while and stood up. "But, you attacked me so I suppose I should fight you now. Nothing personal, it is just business."

"Wait." Just as Sona was about to speak Elizaveta opened her mouth first, but instead of wanting to stop the situation she wanted something else. "If it is to fight her, I wish to do it instead of one of your Golden Generals."

Sona and Rias noticed the strange term but chose not to comment as Erik nodded.

"Sure, I don't really mind that much, just make sure to get something in return that is worth the time." As Erik said that to Elizaveta before scratching the head of the cat in his shoulder. "That should be enough, Kuroka. They won't try again."

The cat nodded and it was only then that the devils noticed that some magic circles that were actually on their blind spot disappeared, they also registered the name of the cat and both shivered as the cat smirked at them.

Sona saw Rias about to say something but, before she could sprout even more bad things and completely ruin the chances of devils in entering Japan and possibly other entire countries too, Sona dug the heels of her shoes into Rias unprotected feet. Rias yelp of pain was better than whatever she was about to say, and Sona reached the conclusion that she would talk to her sister about how to make sure Rias and her servants would spend as little time as possible together with Erik's group and if it was possible to ban Rias from any meetings with this group.

Sighing Sona could only regret not being eighteen yet as she would want to get drunk already.


	12. Chapter 12

After the 'talk' between Erik and the devils they relocated to somewhere else, by using a teleportation circle Rossweise teleported them all into a small pocket dimension that was gifted to their group by meritorious deeds. It was one of the things they obtained and they quite enjoyed this space as it was somewhere they could train and spar without fear of being caught by prying eyes.

Both Akeno and Elizaveta moved into position and Issei got a good look at them both, and he had to admit that while Akena was beautiful to an unbelievable degree Elizaveta still had something about her. It too Issei a while to discover why considering that he spent most of his time staring at her tits instead of anywhere else but he discovered what it was all about.

Elizaveta was wearing a purple regal dress, with her dress's upper part leaving only half of her cleavage and belly button visible in a much-appreciated way considering her figure wouldn't lose to the likes of Rias and Akeno by much, the dress also includes her purple corset and the rest of the dress are not longer than her thigh and knee (although the rear part of the dress covered her thigh), she is also wearing her long lace stockings and a dark garter belt under the dress, along with her high heel shoes. But what drew Issei was her mismatched eyes that seemed to see through his very soul. It was intoxicating for Issei, however, as he looked better at the other girls around Erik there was not one that wasn't beautiful or lovely in some way that could make Issei think of the hours he would spend with them in the head while training his left hand.

However, he also noticed how not even one of them seemed to even notice his existence except for Erik who took one more glance at him with a pensive face like if he identified something in him.

"This will be a simple fight, the only rules are that you must not kill the opponent and you must stop in case the opponent's give up, that should be it. Now, fight." Eleonora explained before signaling for the battle to start.

Akeno opened her wings and launched herself off the ground while creating a magic circle to launch a thunder strike at Elizaveta. Elizaveta wanted to see just how strong Akeno's attack would be so she didn't move as she waited until the thunder was just about to reach her and she just jumped back to avoid it quite handily.

She looked at the amount of destruction Akeno generated and she had to admit that it was not bad, it reminded Akeno of the amount of thunder she could use when she was eight years old or so, not terrible for a child. With a thought she discarded the use of her weapon, _Valitsaif_ was not a weapon she would use for this level of opponent and if she did maybe she could end up killing Akeno.

Not that she would mind it much, she did attack Erik and that was punishable with death in Elizaveta's eyes, it is just that she knew she shouldn't do this just yet. Just a simple punishment should be plenty.

Thinking that Elizaveta jumped at high speed at Akeno's direction passing by her while catching her long hair.

"Ghaa!" Akeno gasped as her hair was pulled. Elizaveta didn't care as she threw Akeno to the ground.

Boom

A cratter was the result of the impact as Akeno gasped. Elizaveta didn't gave Akeno any time as she created a simple wall in the air (she had weak wind control but if only to create platforms in the air then it was simple enough) and jumped back at Akeno. Before the Queen could properly defend herself Elizaveta landed, knee first, right at Akeno's explosed belly.

A crack sound could be heard as Elizaveta showed a cruel smile as she moved her hand to punch Akeno but was stoped by Nate who used her chains to restraint her.

"That is enough, if you go further you may break her." Nate said and Elizaveta looked down and saw that Akeno was already passed down cold. Elizaveta felt a bit apologetic about it as she had gone a bit much but to be fair she had just recently received the Golden General Piece and as such was not yet used to her exact power level.

She had launched herself with enough strength to damage but not to nearly make the Queen die of organs being crushed.

Erik, seeing this, had a troubled face when he turned to his pawn.

"Go there and heal the dumb dumb, if she dies it could be complicated." What was left unsaid was how internally Erik wouldn't mind much if these 'complications' came to him, he did want to see just how strong Syrzechs would be or what assassins would be sent against him by the devils.

The pawn, Valerie, nodded and moved to Akeno who had woken up only to start spitting some bits and pieces of organ and blood. Rias was trying to reach Akeno, much like the other devils, but Nate had already locked them all with her chains faster than they could react thanks to her newly acquired speed thanks to the Knight piece.

As Valerie looked down at Akeno her nose twitched, this was actually quite the fragrant blood and she wouldn't mind a sip later but it was for another time as she had to save this woman for now. Sighing Valerie moved her hands to her chest and from it a chalice appeared, it was made of gold and extremely beautiful while exuding a powerful but calm holy aura.

The devils sensed it and the two princesses widened their eyes at it, their instincts told them to obtain this person for themselves as that would make them more powerful, Sona quenched her desires quikly enough with a good dose of reality, Rias not so much. That only worsened as the grail started filling with water that overflow and the excess went straight into Akeno's body.

Where the water touched the life was revitalized, the flesh was mended and organs regenerated. Before long Akeno was as good as new and already standing up, you wouldn't be able to tell the ordeal she went through if not for the blood in her shirt.

Elizaveta turned to Akeno and twirled her hair.

"Sorry, I should have held back more. It is just that I just turned into a Golden General so I don't know my own strength right now." Elizaveta explained, not that it made Akeno happy that she lost so easily while the opponent was already trying to hold back.

"T-This should be enough." Came the voice near Erik who turned to look and saw that it was Hambei. "We all have too much to think about and should continue the talks later."

Erik heard that and, much to Hambei and Kuro Usagi's relief, nodded in acceptance.

"Very well," he said before turning to the two devil princesses. "We will listen to my advisor Takenaka Hambei, and continue our discussions in a later date. Also, we will be enrolling in the Kuoh Academy and hope you all remember to not try and do anything that might irritate us or..."

Erik didn't do anything as instead Olga simply gave one strong stomp to the ground and the entire floor around her in 40 meters cracked under the power. Her natural gift in divine strength was added to training and now the Rook Piece of the Alliance Piece system which gave twice the boost of a rook in a devil peerage, even she didn't know how strong she really was.

Erik made a mental note to start to train with them again until they found a new balance to their powers before they hurt someone they wouldn't want to.

* * *

As the two devil princesses returned to the old school building they both wanted to yell in anger, just that their target was NOT the same.

"The hell is wrong with that boy? Thinking himself so great, doesn't him know that I am Rias Gremory, the Princess of Destruction? How can he just say such offensive things and then hurt my cute servant like that!" Rias yelled in frustration but her frustration had nothing compared to the one her companion had.

"Oh grow up." Sona said. "You are the one who had not a single clue about who we were about to meet beyond 'he is strong' and 'he is a male'. If you had ACTUALLY done what you should have and researched him properly you would have known that he hates the evil piece system almost as much as he hates Heaven! And you decide to bring out your knight dressed to seduce the woman around that man AND the pervert you just turned just because he wanted to go too?"

Rias flinched a bit at this.

"He still should not have said what he did. I would never treat my cute servants like slaves, the mere thought of the association is absurd. All Gremory love their peerage and would do all they can for them, that is how we are."

"And yet you continue to think he cares." Sona said, understanding that Rias' problem was that she was far too used to everyone minding or carrying about her and her family.

That was also something Sona once was like but after accompaning her sister to some meetings as an assistant she saw how what he family is doesn't nearly matter as much as she thought it did to those who were not in the Christian Pantheon. For them, she is a devil, pure and simply that. The extra definitions are more to specify some things but that should be it as they couldn't care less over other things.

Rias was lacking on that as even during the rare times she was called to accompany her brother during his work it usually ended with the two playing around or only talking with those who care about the Gremory family status. Rias was, in a way, a country bumpkin.

"Rias, listen to me, and listen well. I will NOT allow you to try and get some form of petty revenge or turn any of the people in that table as your servants. They can be dying right in front of you and begging you to turn them, they could be strong enough to one-shot Riser without a care in the world, but you must NOT do it. Please, it is for the future of our race." Sona said.

"No." Rias answered back like a petulant child. "If I can make one of them become part of my family I will do it to get out of the marriage with Riser. I can deal with the future of our race after, besides my brother and the other Maous are quite strong and we are producing more and more strong people, we don't need to worry so much about getting their support. Now, I will go as I must make sure that Akeno is really okay and I need to see if dear Issei is fine as well, this was the first time he experienced such bloodlust and he must be scared, the poor boy." Rias said and left the room.

Sona reclined in her chair and closed her eyes, she would have to talk to her sister about this and also ask about the fiasco of a meeting and those weird mentions that the girls mentioned of Silver General, Golden General, and all else. She remembered hearing those terms in Shogi but if this was as she imagined then this would open up a whole new bag of worms and Sona already dreaded the consequences.

* * *

On an apartment building, Hambei was pacing from one side to the other. In front of her was the 'lord' that she was sent to serve and she had to think of all that she could do to help him. Unfortunately, he already marked himself as an enemy or at least made the devil princesses feel enmity towards him.

Not that she didn't understand or even agree with his words, far from it really as she partially agree to what he said, but that was not important nor were her personal thoughts on the matter.

"We must try and not enter in conflict with the devils anymore." Hambei said. "Or, if we do enter in conflict, we must make sure to stand on the moral high-ground. That means no taunting them into action."

"*SIGH* Fine, I will try not to break some necks. Now, what do you think they will do based on what happened?" Erik said curiously.

"First, they will try and not push you too much. From the reports I've read, I don't think they will call reinforcements from their siblings but it is still a possibility. I think that in a matter of two, no three days they will try and enter formal conversations again, but it will likely be only the Sitri heiress or if the Gremory heiress come there would be a 40% chance of she coming alone and 60% of coming with her full peerage to intimidation and protection. Also, I think that the relationship between the two devil princesses will be strained for a while now and this means it is not impossible to put one against the other if someone capable enough appears to make it so." Hambei explained in one breath.

Erik smiled brightly hearing this and patter Hambei's head.

"Thanks, Hambei. With this I am sure that nothing that serious is going to happen. I was a bit troubled by the possibility of an actual was starting as Jisama and the others would be pissed but it seems that it is unlikely. Now, how should we proceed from now on if we want the Alliance to her the highest reward possible?"

"I believe we should try and get to know each other better, but not ally to them readily under any circumstance. Our objective in this town is to first make sure the town continues on the Alliance side, the second is that we must come to watch over and try and see what the devils are like, and we must make sure that no war of theirs is sparkled in our territory as if it does there would be an unnecessary lost of like in our lands." Hambei said. "Personally I think that the Sitri heiress is probably the best option to approach."

"Okay, that sounds good enough. Now, how about we go and get some training between the two of us?" Erik said.

"I-I-I couldn't-" Hambei started but Erik was having none of that.

"Oh, come on. It will be fun, besides, I need to know how strong you are to know how much protection you will need." Erik explained. "I am not that good with the complicated stuff, but I know that as a strategist of our group you are very important and if we do enter a battle we cannot afford to lose you. As such we need guards around you, but the amount is what I need to know. Also, fighting an ommyouji sounds fun."

Hambei hesitantly nodded and later that night would be brouth to her bed by Erik in a princess hug that normally would make her maiden heart skip a beat but as she was already passed out there wasn't much she could actually do. Erik's face, however, was quite pleased at the powers this little girl showed as she was an extremely talented ommyouji and was able to summon the twelve shikigamis that followed Abe no Seimei while also being able to launch spells simultaneously.

Impressive indeed.

* * *

In the next day a boy was knocking on the appartment where the group from the Norse came from. Sona had ordered for him to go and deliver the uniforms for the Norse group as they would be joining the school.

She also gave express orders to Saji to act respectful and not, under any circumstance, oogle or leer at any of the females there. She hoped that Saji could help give the impression that the devils were not all perverts or anything of the sort.

The problem was that as soon as the door opened the one to appear was Belatrix. She had just finished her morning exercises and was using only a sports bra and bloomers while sweat ran down her toned and beautiful body that looked like Sona's if she had more muscle mass.

Saji, despite the orders, gawked at Belatrix's form as she looked at him confused before looking down and seeing him carrying a bag filled with uniforms.

"Oh, thanks for bringing these along. We were planning to go and catch some of these but if you brought them along it is easier for us. Would you like to enter while I wake the last few up? This way you can wait and if any of the clothes don't fit you can exchange them." Belatrix said.

Saji, who was still mindlessly oogling Belatrix nodded. He tried to recompose himself but when she turned to enter the apartment and he saw her ass in the bloomers, well he simply could not take his eyes out of it.

Meanwhile, Belatrix was trying her best to be friendly, at the crack of dawn, Erik had warned her to be friendly with the devils if they didn't give a reason not to. And, honestly speaking, she thought nothing of the eyes of Saji in her.

For her, unless a male was strong then he didn't count as male in the first place. They were more like extras or additions to the cenary that could move and talk, nothing more and nothing less.

As Saji entered the apartment he saw the woman inside moving about, some were even in only their sleepwear and as Saji looked at them he wanted to cry tears of joy. He had to thank Kaichou a LOT for sending him on this wonderful assignment.

However, when Erik appeared on only trunks Saji straightened himself up and turned much more serious. Not only because of his power and reputation, but because of Erik's presence. He FELT strong, like if his mere presence had made Saji feel that he was someone to respect.

In some ways he felt like Kaichou in how he commanded respect.

After that Saji decided, wisely, to not let his eyes wander too much and he noticed how some of the people there were warry of him. Understanding ran over him, just as he was warry about them they too were warry over the devils.

Erik categorically ignored Saji but when Belatrix delivered to him the uniform he started changing clothes then and there right in the middle of the apartment. As Saji noticed how none of the girls minded that and even took an appreciative glance in some cases (*COUGH* Elizaveta *COUGH*) made Saji come to a conclusion.

He would ask this man to teach him the ways of achieving a harem!

* * *

At the school assembly of the first day happened after the morning classes. In it the perverted trio of Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama had the biggest shit eating grim in their entire lifes. Not only did they managed not to get expeled (yet) they were also in the same room and they could clearly see the new transfer students. Some of which were on their class.

"Hey, who do you think has the better Opai?" Motohama asked.

"Oh, that is a tricky one." Matsuda said. "I think that while Rias-sama and Akeno-sama are great that new student Sofya also seems great, actually she is even bigger than them by about 2 cups. Meanwhile, if not just the Opai, then the twin sisters Eleonora and Elizaveta have great bodies that I can barely wait to see during P.E., of course there are so much more that, that I can't even tell what is the best."

"The best?" Issei said smugly. "Isn't that simple? The best is Opai, the size doesn't matter as long as they are Opai." As Issei said that both his friends almost started worshiping him then and there for the insight in a truth of the universe. "But personally I love Rias-Buchou's Opais the best."

"Hey, you all should be paying attention." An authoritative voice said from the side and as they turned they saw the figure of Ludmila approaching. Her figure was great, perky C-Cup breasts, toned legs, a shapely ass, and a face that had elegance at the same time as grace while keeping a certain level of sexiness and smugness in it. She, however, was looking not too pleased by the three who were clearly 'admiring' her. Her eyebrow furrowed and her image of the devils worsensed as she knew that the devils were the ones managing the school and if they let such students in, weaklings that were open perverts like her grandfather (and sometimes Erik, but her boyfriend was more the 'I get what I want' type of guy instead of just admiring) then they clearly were as much creatures of sin as they were known as.

It didn't help that the only devil (that she didn't kill) that she had the displeasure of knowing was Diadora who was also a younger brother of one of the current satans. So yeah, the devil image was as bad as bad could go.

As the three perverts looked confused over how to act when a pretty girl was talking angrily at them but without hitting them they saw her glare and all three, in unison, turned tails and left the place running like crazy.

Sighing, Ludmila could predict that this would not be an easy time. She was better when controling an army during a siege or defending a siege than this, using uniforms and dealing with perverts was just not her cup of tea.

'OH, I guess I could go with some tea after this.' Ludmila thought. 'Now, I wonder if Erik would like to drink some with me' she wondered as her eyes started looking for Erik. However, a problem appeared quickly enough.

Where WAS Erik?

* * *

On the riverbank close to the school Erik was relaxing as he looked up at the sky. He knew that he should be in school now, but he didn't feel like it so instead he went to do a 'recon' in the town.

Needless to say that when he was walking through the town he took notice of various points of energy where supernatural creatures likely lived and even took the chance to kill off a few strays that were hidding in the territory, it was his responsibility after all.

The more he killed the strays here the more he looked down on devils in general, especially those who were born in nobility. He knew that most strays were once humans or normal beings that were, in most cases, forcefully turned into devils and due to one reason or another turned violent and started spreading unnecessary violence. On Erik's opinion, as long as this ridiculous Evil Piece system continued more strays would continue to appear, more unnecessary disasters so to say.

He still remembered that day, it was so long ago but he remembered that it was one of these stray devils that almost killed him, that almost killed Hydragon, and that the Devil society kept creating because they wanted more strength by constantly plundering talent from everyone else.

Sighing Erik decided to stop thinking about it and focus on the clouds, he wanted to see if he could discreetly change their forms by using the power of Veldora's sacred gear without releasing it on the open.

"Hey, dipshit. You are trespassing!" An annoying voice said on the side. Turning to look Erik saw another teen there. He had a Mohican and piercings while having a baseball bat on his hands, he was a usual punk so to say.

The punk was irritated as this part of the river was considered the 'territory' as it was close to where they put their bikes, it was also close to an arcade they liked to hang out. But, when this grunt went out and saw someone like Erik, who honestly looked just as much of a punk as him considering his eyes, face, and long white hair, he thought he was a member of another gang coming over to challenge them for territory.

Erik took a single glance at the punk and lost interest, this guy was just not worth his time.

"Hey, you idiot. This is the territory of the Four Chaos Dragons Gang, if you don't get out now on your own two feet you will get out on a body bag." The punk said.

Erik's interest was picked now, he might not care for weaklings but if some gang on the territory that was his to administer was named Four Chaos Dragon Gang then he wanted to have a good talk with them. After all, he had the spirits of the actual four chaos dragons and even if this little gang had this name only for style it still was not something he would overlook so easily.

Standing up he turned to the punk. The said punk saw him standing up and smirked.

"That is right, be a good little bitch and scra-"

PUNCH

The punk was sent to the floor as Erik punched him to the ground. The punk was dased as Erik raised him using just a single hand by the head and glared at him.

"Where the leaders of your gang are? I need to have a talk with them." Erik said, he would educate the dipshits that thought it was cool to use the term 'Four Chaos Dragons' and be weaklings.

The punk wanted to say he didn't crack easily, but that would be a lie as he told everything almost instantly. Erik went in the direction of the arcade while still carrying the punk if only because he forgot to drop the unlucky bastard.

After Erik pushed the doors open the arcade that at one point was busting with sounds went silent. The silence continued for about five seconds and then chaos erupted.

It was ten minutes later that you could see Erik sitting atop of the counter with the four 'chaos dragons' kneeling in seiza before him. After defeating all the grunts and the leaders of the gang he had put them all sitting in seiza and began lecturing them about how what they are doing is ridiculous. Not the way a true man should act like in the slightest.

And somehow, after the talk was over and Erik was about to leave the gang who, hopefully, had learned their lesson over how man should act were now bowing their heads to Erik's retreating form.

"To think we were wrong for so long."

"Yeah, we were wrong all along. We should not be using violence the way we are."

"Yeah, we should be using it a hundred times more! We have to take whatever we want!"

"But for that we first need enough strength."

"Are you all thinking what I am thinking?"

"Take over all the other gangs in town?"

"Yep, but how do we deal with the big weights of them? We are not strong enough."

"Oh, I know. We can send them to Aniki, he can take care of them and we will all unite under him."

"You know what, that is not a bad idea! Not a bad idea at all. He is the strongest so following him is best and if we all are protected by him then won't we be the strongest gang in Japan in no time."

"Yeah, all because Aniki opened our eyes!"

"Erik-Aniki! Erik-Aniki! Erik-Aniki! " One started to chant by the end and before long the whole gang was chanting together this.

And thus, Erik unknowingly became a gang leader on his first day at school.


	13. Chapter 13

It has been two weeks since the start of classes and as Sona moved towards the school building she could already see the differences from the previous year. It was not just the fact that she was a third-year student, but instead was the girl standing in the entrance of the school with a notepad in hand.

She had long dark blue, almost black hair and beautiful red eyes with a figure that, while not as well endowed as Rias, was extremely attractive. Kuro Usagi, the pawn of Erik, was the head of the newly formed Disciplinary squad.

She, Naito, and Elizaveta decided to start this group after they saw how unruly the situation in the academy was with how the girls acted around Kiba, the perverted trio, some things they noticed like the uniforms that were way too small, the perverted trio, Aika Kyriu's whole existence, the perverted trio, and especially the perverted trio.

That was a good addition, at first at least. Since the formation of this group, the amount of paperwork related to complaints about the perverted trio lowered immensely. The problem was that this new group had entered in conflict with the student council over the fact that the school uniform's skirt was so short and that in P.E. the girls had to use bloomers.

Needless to say that the reason she gave was that this was the directives the school had since years now, the true reason was that the previous owner of Kuoh that was a devil was bi and liked to 'admire' the female bodies of growing teens. Even after the territory returned to mostly Japan's control the fact remained that the uniforms continued like that as the previous governor didn't care about such matters.

And so the uniform continued including a mini-skirt.

However, with the new Disciplinary squad things changed as they demanded that the skirts become just above knee level at the highest, the change was not something welcome.

It didn't help that Rias complained about it extensively as she was a bit of an exibitionist, much like all Gremories. Due to this the image of devils that Sona wanted to portray kept being ruined.

Nodding pass Kuro Usagi Sona was about to enter the school when she heard a comotion on the outside. Two large groups of delinquents came approaching the front of the school, one being exclusively males and the other being a female gang only. The students were a bit frightened but didn't do more than that as the two groups formed into proper rolls and stood at attention.

"Have a good day at school, Aniki/Neesama!" The two groups, the Four Chaos Dragons and Mermaid Heel, shouted out loud as Erik and Belatrix passed in the middle of the delinquents.

After Erik, unknowingly got a gang and started getting challenges of delinquents he had quickly became the leader of the most feared gang in Kuoh. When Belatrix saw this she decided she wanted to try and do the same and now it could be said that all gangs in Kuoh were either in Belatrix or Erik's control.

Sona's eyebrows twitched. She tried once talking to them about this but they said that they didn't ask their subordinates to do anything, they just did. Sona sighed, at least today there wasn't someone challenging either of them in front of the school and creating an even bigger ruckus than necessary.

Moving to the student council room she passed by the Kendo club room where Eleonora was practicing by fighting against all members at once, she told them tips on how to improve and Sona could see that the eyes of them all had stars of admiration on them. She was already the new idol of the Kendo club, the fun thing was when there was a spar between Kiba and Eleonora the girls started 'shipping' the two, which was just enough to make Tsubaki, Sona's Queen, feel depressed.

However, when Eleonora dismissed the mere idea with a smile that quickly turned into her laughing her ass off while rolling on the ground of how absurd the thought was to her. That actually made Tsubaki's mood even worst as Eleonora was 'looking down' on Kiba, go figure.

Continuing moving Sona saw the only devil and a member of Erik's group that actually got along decently well. Olga and Koneko were walking silently side by side while eating some snacks, the two got along due to both being quite silent and liking to eat, even if Olga liked to eat much less than Koneko by comparison.

As Sona was approaching the student council she saw Ludmila sitting on a chair that clearly was NOT part of the school while together with a fancy table that was also not part of school supplies, but Sona could not stop it as Ludmila personally brought these items. Ludmila was drinking tea elegantly while politely talking with a few girls as more admired her from the distance, Sona could already guess that by next year Ludmila would likely replace her as one of the Onee-samas of Kuoh Academy.

As Sona entered the student council room she relaxed on her chair, this was her domain now and she was finally in control again. That is, until she saw the complaint on the top of the list that included a complaint about the 'modifications' Kaya did to her uniform that now included a skull on its front, ripped pants underneath the skirt, and jewelry that included lots of skulls in it. The problem was that it was all on the 'barely' acceptable as Hambei showed when examining the school current regulations.

Hambei, now that was one person of that band of troublesome individuals that Sona could appreciate and at the same time fear. She might be young and honestly adorable but since the first meeting she was always the one to direct the conversations when having more official talks or any moment when Erik and Sona were about to talk, she would manipulate the conversation into their advantage at every time and would always make sure to show that they would be friendly but not overly so. And about her being adorable, well she is. I mean, look at her. She looks like a cute squired with silver hair and puffy cheeks.

As Sona was about to take a sip of her tea music started from the room below. Hambei had managed to find a loophole where music would be allowed in the school and due to it Valerie was now hearing her music at VERY high volume in the room directly below the student council's room. Sighing Sona could not imagine how things could grow worst.

"Sona-sama, we just received news that Riser-sama's scheduled visit has been changed to today instead of a week from now." Tsubaki said as she entered the room agitatedly.

Sona's hand clenched and broke the cup she was holding.

'That fucking asshole!' Sona snarked in her mind while outwardly she maintained a perfect appearance and nodded in appreciation to her Queen's message.

Sona's mood has just taken a drop to the worst. She had just informed Erik about Riser's visit last night and he had appreciated the heads-up before it happened. It was a huge step forward for Erik to show any form of appreciation or at least not hatred towards her and other devils, and just as she managed to improve her image a bit after two weeks of trying to show the devils good side she finally seemed to be improving.

And now Riser ignored the agreement and decided that he couldn't wait one more week to come over. Sona didn't even want to imagine how this would appear to the Alliance depending on how it was portrayed. If the image that devils could not be trusted to even keep to basic schedules and didn't respect their own terms was spread the work Serafal would have would increase exponentially.

Sona could not begin to imagine how this day could start worst than this.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO STOP BOTHERING ME, YOU EITHER DO AS I SAY OR I **WILL** MAKE YOU STOP FOR GOOD." Erik's voice said and with a quick glance to outside her window, she could see Rias with a mutated Rook Piece in hand and a furious Erik in front of her.

... Sona decided not to test Karma anymore for a good while, it was not going well for her.

* * *

Later that day Rias, her peerage, Erik, and Hambei were in the occult research club. Erik looked like he literally wanted to be anywhere else except here while Hambei looked displeased by the situation, she knew that her lord didn't want to be present one way or another but as the current governor he could not ignore the visit of a high-class devil on his territory, especially since they couldn't trust there wouldn't be any additional personal who would be even worst. Well, as long as it isn't someone on the Satan-class then it might be alright, but seriously even the devils couldn't be brazen enough to do such stupid action like sending a satan-class here like Serafal, Syrzechs, or Grayfia.

Rias, meanwhile, looked at the point that she might have a mental breakdown. She was supposed to have one more week to try and convince anyone else to enter her peerage, anyone really would be great. She for now only had Issei, Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko due to how Gasper was unable to participate due to his uncontrollable sacred gear. Sighing she waited for the arrival of Riser, closing her eyes she remembered the night before where she tried to give away her virginity to Issei only to be stopped by Grayfia.

Thinking about it she wondered if Grayfia would be present now, her presence would be appreciated with the meeting and to help calm Rias considering that the two 'guests' present were boring holes at her with their gazes right now. She was not stupid, she knew that her actions could lead to problems to the devils in the diplomatic front quite easily, but she was more desperate than anything else.

She needed more than what she have, much more in fact. She refused to marry Riser no matter what but with the problems the entire devil race was suffering, especially since the increase in the Old Satan faction influence after the Vatican incident, an incident that happened due to the male in front of her no less, the New Satan Faction needed unity. Her family wouldn't listen to her when it came to not marring Riser, the entire faction needed this marriage to go through.

But, he was just not Rias' type. She didn't want to sacrifice her whole future because of something that could be fixed with time, she wanted to be free.

As Rias was musing this a magic circle flared in the center of the room. It was silver in color and from it Grayfia Lucifuge, the Strongest Queen, appeared in all her maid glory.

CRACK

As soon as Grayfia appeared a crack sound could be heard as Hambei's hand shot towards a talisman that was made to transmit sound and by her side Erik was already in position with his spear in hand and the four sacred gears on the ready, five pair of eyes were visible from within Erik's shadow as Hydragon prepared to launch an attack. Hydragon had used his Darkness magic to sip in Erik's shadow as extra precaution in case someone tried anything, and also because Hydragon liked to hang around Erik as much as he can and thus learned this skill for his Darkness magic.

Grayfia saw this and raised an eyebrow, she did not expect such 'exciting' welcome party.

"You must be Erik-sama, the current governor of this town." She said before bowing politely. "My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, I am honored to meet you and apologize for my intrusion."

"Well, how about you explain by what right exactly you think it is okay to appear on this town uninvited?" Erik said. "For my knowledge, anyone of ultimate-class and above should be personally authorized by a God of the Alliance at the absolute least before stepping a single foot in this or any other town in our territory. Not that I personally mind much, I would like to see how I would fare against the Strongest Queen and I am itching for a good fight." Erik said with a feral smile by the end there.

"I apologize for that, it is simply that the date of the meeting changed unexpectedly. We had sent the paperwork for the previous date and were expected to receive the okay, but with the sudden date change it was required that I kept as the intermediary of this important meeting of the devil race. Also, considering the nature of this meeting we devils would like for you to retire from this place for the moment." Gayfia said firmly.

"No can do." Erik said. "I am the governor of this town, as such, I have the responsibility of protecting it. I don't particularly like this job, but it is something that was requested of me and I agreed that I was going to do. And how could I consider that I am doing a good job if I leave such a dangerous element like you in town? I just didn't attack you yet because you still haven't done anything to earn it, but the moment you step out of the line I WILL fight you."

"Oh, and you think that you alone is enough to face me if I did want to cause trouble?" She asked while liberating her energy. It was suffocating, the amount and power was enough to make everyone feel pressured to the bones, except for Erik who took it all in stride.

"Defeating you? I don't think I can't just yet, but I can fight and match you long enough for my team to arrive and we together can fight you to a standstill until the Gods in our side shows up and eliminate you for certain." Erik said, a smile clearly showing he would like such a thing on his face as he flared his energy just as well. It was not as intense as Grayfia but, despite being much younger than Grayfia, Erik's energy had a strong presence of bloodlust and the 'vibe' of it made one think of slaughter.

This was part of the results of his training. His training could be divided into three main aspects: learning to better control and use the elements of his sacred gears; spearsmanship that was now considered on the top 10 worldwide; and finally the Asura Clan's training style that involved using fighting and slaughter to release Touki and Senjutsu on a special way that was even stronger than the regular ways of Touki and also could make the weapon of the user stronger.

There was a reason as to why Erik could almost take the head of Sun Wukong the last time the two fought it out.

Grayfia returned her energy before nodding.

"I understand, but do not worry as I don't plan or will try anything while on this town and I will leave as soon as the situation is resolved." Grayfia nodded. Seeing this Erik relaxed and returned to his previous position, the same bored look on his face but his spear was on his lap and even if he wasn't directly looking at her Grayfia knew that he was watching her.

Hambei, meanwhile, waited for a second until a voice came from the talisman.

"I understand, proceed." The voice said and Hambei took back the talisman. Rias, Koneko, Kiba, and Issei didn't recognize what just happened but Akeno and Grayfia, who were more experienced with Ommyouji, could understand what had just happened. Hambei had connected to one of more Gods and let them hear everything that just happened, their words meant that they approved of probably both Grayfia presence and Erik's decision and speech.

It also served as a treat as a God of the Japanese Pantheon could come here in less than 10 seconds if needed and Erik definitely could hold his own for that long even if alone without suffering any injury.

After that, there was a lapse in silence as Akeno prepared some tea for everyone and distributed it to all.

When it was the time for Erik he took a single sip and returned the cup before opening his bag and taking out a thermos bottle and put out his own tea to drink. Akeno's eyebrow twitched seeing this.

"Was my tea not to your tastes?" She asked, trying not to strangle Erik for this and for what he said about her earlier.

"... Kinda." Erik admitted. "It is more to do with I being used to Ludmila's work and I like that one more than this one, personal tastes and all that."

Akeno's hands tightened a bit. Her tea was fine, it was approved by everyone that tasted it and this brute idiot that offended her had just said he didn't even want to take more than a small sip of her tea and instead drink from a Thermos bottle of all things.

Silence ensued for a few more moments before a red magic circle appeared and from it a wave of flames shot up from the ground. Erik raised an eyebrow and had to admit that appearing from flames like that was kind of cool.

From the flames, a smug looking guy came out. He was wearing a red suit with the top bottons off and his golden hair was a bit messy and adding it to his eyes only left him with the impresson that he would fit in on a pimp convention.

He looked around before commenting.

"I haven't been to the human world at some time, I still prefer my home." The man said, Erik had tried his best not to agree.

He hated devils and their costume to trick other races into eternal servitude, but he did agree that the human world was stifling. Erik knew he could not fight freely here at all or he could end up killing more than those he intended far too easily so he personally preferred his own home dimension or those from the Alliance as he could rampage much more easily there.

"Rias, my love, it has been far too long." The male said while taking Rias' hands to kiss but could not do it as she pulled her hands back and almost spit her words.

"Not enough, I am afraid." She said.

He looked at her with amusement before looking at everyone in the room without putting anyone in his eyes but doing a once over at Akeno's body. Erik noticed this and he would admit that he found this amusing, it was almost like when he gone with his Jisama on a meeting with the Yokais to know if there would truly be no problem and Jisama looked at Yasaka.

Good times.

"I must say, your Queen's tea is delightful." Riser Phenex said after taking a sip.

"Thank you very much." Akeno said, making Erik smirk. He knew that this tea is a 6, 7 if you really want to praise it so telling this looks more like a joke for Erik than anything else. And honestly, after getting used to the tea Ludmila makes and those that he drank while with Gods of Japan he truly was spoiled rotten.

"So, Rias." Riser said turning back to Rias but not looking much at her face and instead focusing on her breasts. "Are you also looking forward for the marriage? It IS coming soon."

"No, I am not looking forward to this marriage at all as I refuse to marry a chauvinistic pg like you." Rias said. Her tone was firm as she stood up, avoiding the hand that was about to feel up her shapely ass.

"But Rias, you should understand the reason for this marriage just as well." Riser said with a shrug. "The pure blood devils number keeps falling and it is our responsibility as members of nobility to mantain our numbers as high as possible. Besides, you know as well as I that with the state the world is we need stronger children, a baby with the large reserves of magic of a Gremory, the power of destruction of the Bael, and the regeneration of a Phenex could be the key to ensure that our race obtain a more secure position in the future. You shouldn't be so selfish, even if that is also quite cute to me."

"I know my responsibility as a member of nobility." Rias said firmly. "But I don't need to marry you to ensure the future of our race, as long as I grow strong enough I can personally ensure that our race is secure. I will take a husband, but it will be one I decide by myself, nothing more and nothing less."

Erik lightly nodded his head inside even if he honestly doubted Rias a whole lot. From what he could see Rias didn't train at all or if it did the training was so little that it might as well not exist. Expecting that, like this, she would become strong enough to influence the world is ridiculous. She'd need at the absolute least be as strong as Erik himself or one of the Satans to even begin to matter, otherwise she was just a spoiled brat.

"Hoh you know Rias. I am the face of the Phenex clan new generation, I cannot have you sully my honor by cancelling the marriage by yourself." Riser said, standing up and looking Rias directly in the eye. Erik looked at his slightly more interested. "I will take you back to the Underworld even if by force and we WILL get married, even if it means burning all your servants to death and pulling you struggling and yelling."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A laugh interrupted the mood, everyone was shocked by the suddenness of it as they turned to see Erik double over laughing with a wide grim on his face. "Great, just great! Finally I see one devil who seems to understand! Yes, take what you want by force, the strong take what they want and defend what is theirs, if it is honor, woman, riches, it does not matter. Yes, I guess there actually IS a devil who isn't a completely fake idiot."

"Please restrain yourself from interfering on political discussion between devil houses." Graifya said sternly.

"Oh, come on. Why so tense, I mean you already was preparing to intervene there and had some bloodlust pointed to Riser anyway so wasn't my laugh better than you showing favoritism so blatantly?" Erik said, shocking Graifya as she had not released bloodlust at all and instead just had some thoughts deep down that she quickly covered up. For Erik to notice this so easily, it was clear that he was used to bloodlust and could sense it far too easily. "Anyway, you." Erik said to Riser.

"Yes, and who would you be?" Riser asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That isn't important right now, just answer my question. If Rias were to escape and run away, right now or right as you leave, what would you do?"

"Simple, I would hunt her down and bring her back by force if necessary."

"And what if she were to challenge you for the rights over her marriage, what would you do?"

"Depends, would she give me something more besides the marriage if I win?"

As Erik heard that he stood up, walked to Riser, put a hand on his shoulder, gave him a toothy grim and a thumbs up.

"Man, don't change this mindset. You would probably do a fine Norsemen one day with this mentality, just needs to get some muscles in your body and leave this excessive nobility pretense and you would be set!" Erik said.

Riser looked at him suspeciously as he thought who Erik was, it took him a while until he remembered the information he received a while ago about the Alliance and who not to provoke from them, Erik was on the very top of the list.

As Riser realized that he did not stoped being smug.

"I see, so you are the vanguard of Shiva. But regardless, I am still a Phenex and I won't lose." Riser said.

Erik's grim grew even wider.

"Good resolve, good resolve indeed. Oh, I hope you get to my level soon, fighting you would be a blast! Here, here, take this. As a simbol of me recognizing you." Erik said while purring some tea to Riser.

Riser, on his part, looked doubtful and even considered it inferior to drink from such a thing like a thermos bottle, but he decided to let it be and took a sip of the tea.

And that one sip turned into him drinking it all in one go and showing an extatic face.

"This tea, it is perfect." Riser said.

"I know, right. My Ludmila did it this morning, you should try and drop by my house one of these times, I will ask for her to prepare some tea and snacks for us." Erik said, in his head he was thinking that if his objective was to get to know a devil youth of the New Satan faction then he might as well meet someone who he could see as more than a purely spoiled brat.

"Very well, I suppose I can agree to this. Just make sure there is more of this tea by then."

"Sure thing." Erik said, deciding he did his job in being friendly with at least one devil of the New Satan faction.

"Anyway, Rias." Riser said while turning back to Rias. "As you seem to refuse to come to an agreement with me then I guess we can only solve this on a rating game." He said.

Rias nodded even as she was looking at Erik with fury like if he was an enemy, a feeling reciprocated by her entire peerage. Hambei, on her part, was looking at this and thinking that this was not of all bad. Rias, despite everything, was far too emotional. Riser, however, would be much easier to understand as well as not living here making it possible to better control the meetings as well as him likely being easier to make spill the beans in some things that could be useful for the Alliance.

Overall, it was not too bad.

The rest of the meeting was only the finer details of the game and Riser showing off that he already had his full set while Rias was lacking a Bishop, Rook, and knight. None of the people in Riser peerage were impressive under Erik's eyes but if used right they would win easily against Rias. Erik also noticed a young blond girl with drill-like twintails looking at him and he smiled and waved at her, she blushed a bit at it and waved back. She was Ravel Phenex and she quickly had identified him as she had studied who would be on this city before she entered and seeing this young hero up close was enough to make her blush a bit.

However, when Erik saw Issei, the user of the Boosted Gear, get one shotted so easily, his mood got spoiled. He was hoping that the user of a Longinus like the Boasted Gear would be strong but seeing him now it was utterly disappointing. Erik could only think that Vali would be even more annoying after seeing Issei, Erik didn't even doubt that Vali was likely to kill Issei just to make sure that another would get the Boosted Gear and hope that the next one would be an actual challenge.

After that Riser left and Rias sighed and turned to Erik who was taking a sip of tea calmly.

"Could you leave? I have important matters to think about." Rias said.

"Sure, I will do it as soon as she leaves and I put a seal on this building and your house area to warn me if you are getting any unsheduled visit." Eirk said while looking at Grayfia. She looked back and her glare told of how she would not forgive him if he were to raise a finger against Rias. His eyes just showed that he would not care about it and that she should scram already.

"Rias-sama, I am leaving now. If anything were to happen don't hesitate to contact me or Syrzechs-sama as we will come running to help." Gayfia said.

Erik rolled his eye and looked as she went back to the Underworld. After that was done Hambei put down a single seal on the floor and it disapeared as a wave of energy passed by everyone here.

"Done, now whenever someone teleports in here that wasn't already inside this seal will warn us about it." Hambei said.

"Good, now we should go." Erik said and was about to leave before turning to Rias and speaking one last thing. "And princess, before you start thinking I am plotting against you, you should actually try and understand about my culture, if you do you will probably get why I can be friendly with Riser and so antagonistic with you."

"Isn't it just because you are an asshole?" Issei said while trying to stand up, Kiba by his side helping him.

"If this is what you and the others here think then you all truly know shit of anything beyond the devil world. But, then again, you devils always sucked a bit when it comes to not being bloody egocentric idiots to everyone else." Erik said and left the place, leaving the devils behind.

As he and Hambei walked away Hambei had her fan over her mouth while hidding a smile.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Erik asked. "I dunno why telling her that about the Norse culture was important, but you asked me to so I did it. But, why exactly you wanted that?"

"Simple, my lord. It is to see what this girl would do, if she will try and do everything alone or ask for out help by contracting some of us as mercenaries to fill her ranks. If she doesn't decide to study upon our culture or doesn't ask anything from us then that is that, but if she does asks we should accept for a stepy price. This would make the devils see our Alliance system and recognize it and it would pave the way for the Alliance and devils to have rating games as well. This could be a way to bond with devils or show off our power and cone them into the Alliance under less than ideal circunstances."

As Hambei said that Erik shruged, the decision was with Rias now on what she would do. However, if she did follow through then she would be able to use Olga, Rossweise, and Nate for the game. It would be a slaughter.


	14. Chapter 14

It has been two days since the meeting between Riser and Rias. I waited to see if Rias would come and talk to me but she left on a training trip yesterday so it is up to her now.

I was chilling on a spa right now, I had taken a liking to go to such places to relax and I had so much cash that I honestly could use it whenever I want for whatever I want.

"Sir, would you like to test our new treatment for the hair to leave it even more robust and volumous? It is an original of ours and I think it would make your hair even better." An attendant said while I was getting a pedicure to take care of my nails and a massagist to look for my shoulders.

"Sure, that sounds lovely." I said to her while I was chilling out. I usually only did these sort of things once every month or so, thus when I go in a spa I enjoy it to the fullest possible.

I remember that, on the start, I only came here because I was accompanying one of the girls to a spa day during a date.

It looked weird and boring a first but when I decided to try it out it turned out to be a great place to relax. Taking a deep breath I relaxed myself fully, I talked to Sona earlier as she requested help about training as she wants to improve herself. The payment wasn't bad and her desire isn't something I can talk ill about as getting stronger is never bad so I accepted to train her and her peerage for two hours every night. Tonight will be the first time so this spa day is my personal reward I gave to myself for connecting more with the devils.

It is not easy, getting along with a race responsible for the creation of the strays that almost killed me and hurt so many others is not something natural for me. But for the good of the Norse I can try doing it for a bit longer. In the other hand, being a gang leader is fun.

It is sort of like I am comanding an army but there is no big objective and we can do whatever the fuck we want. Maybe I am cut out for the gang leader life, who knows.

Ahh, this is bliss~~

* * *

At night I meet with Sona and her peerage in the gymnasium, the Student Council having made sure nobody would interrupt them and had put seals on the whole place so that nobody would disturb them. I'd say that would be a decent something, though if the were as weak as they seemed then those seals might not be able to handle what I would dish out. Casting my gaze over them all, I notice that they were all dressed in their P.E. uniforms, which for the girls looked to consist of those tops and bloomer things that I had heard Oji san go on about. Nice to look at sure, but they honestly weren't my kind of thing. As for the sole guy member of the group, he wore a matching top but with shorts instead.

"Well then, since we're all here, we might as well get started. Now, as you all will be training with me I must first tell you all my style of learning and the style I will teach you all." I started, moving from side to side whilst having gotten them to line up like you see in all those military movies. Some of my girls love to watch them, and honestly they weren't too shabby, especially the action parts. Though they paled in comparison to the scales of supernatural battles, they each had a way of their own in spreading death to the enemy.

Sona and her peerage locked their gazes onto me with serious faces,. almost like they knew what would be happening to them in the future. How cute...

"Please, continue." Sona said.

"Okay, what we would do is simple. We have two hours, you all will face me in a fight as a group of in unities separated for one hour and right after that we will all go to visit the Death Forest in the Hindu Pantheon. I already sent a message to master Shiva and he agreed easily enough to let me train you guys there." I explained to them. "Now, start." I said, jumping at Tsubaki in the next second, pretty much surpassing bullet speed and delivering a nice, fierce and vicious punch to her solar plexus. One thing that humans did right was the act of developing their martial arts, and in those people generally try to aim for the solar plexus, the weakest part of the body. Therefore, I pulled a page out of that book just now.

Like one of those newbie recruits in boot camp, the girl had not been prepared and was sent flying for ten meters in distance before hitting the floor, not that I stopped for that though, as I continued pressing forward. With my follow-up attack in mind, I turned both my hands to the sides, Veldora's gear flashing to launch a torrent of wind and thunder which impacted half of Sona's group while an explosion of holy energy hit the other side. This caused both halves to scream in pain and agony, the attacks (as weak as I had made them) cutting them up quite well before they got launched away like ragdolls. Each of them fell onto the ground in varying positions on the floor, looking pretty injured and not getting up as fast as I had expected…

…

…

…

… Hold on, what the heck is going on here?

"... Are you guys REALLY this weak?" I asked, honestly astounded. This is a sparring fight, if both sides know this there is no reason possible for them to wait or that I would let them prepare a strategy properly. Not to mention that, as a warrior from Asgard, this kind of thing would be considered introductory for any aspiring warrior... when they were still young rookie children. So, seeing them down from just THIS much just baffled the heck out of me.

"*COUGH* *COUGH* Why did you attack us like that?" Sona asked, coughing up blood from the confines of her maw as she shakingly rose up to her feet. Her body looked like it was suffering deeply from the sheer pain which had assaulted her senses right now, and this had just been the BEGINNING of the training, that was the thing I figured she'd been thinking right now. I got this from looking into those purple irises of hers.

"This is how I was trained and how I will train you all. For one hour each day, you all will fight me, injuries will be treated by Valerie over there and as soon as injuries that could kill are dealt with you will return to the fray. Now that the breather is over, FIGHT!" I said and stomp hard on the ground, Velgrynd's gear activated and the ground turned to magma that was launched as a wave at the devils.

Sona used her water magic to cool off the magma to turn it back into regular stone the best she could together with her two bishops, but when the cooling was taking effect I simply moved forward quickly and punched the magma that was cooling to launch it together with the stones at the devils.

Sona's knight moved to flank me, however, I had already perceived her attack the second she had launched it. Grabbing the Knight by her neck before her attack could land, I proceeded to pull her in close, then raised her up before smacking her down onto the ground with enough force to cause a human-sized crater. I didn't do this once though, but 10 times, before flipping her into the air. I then grabbed her leg, using her like a whip, the previous attacks dazing her a bit whilst I glance towards the Pawn, my next target.

I then moved towards the pawn, dragging the knight behind me which pissed the guy off, as evident by the fierce rage burning behind his eyes. I grin toothily at this, dodging his initial attempt at saving his friend by launching the whip from his Sacred Gear before twirling around with the momentum and then smacking him on the back with her. Both of them cried out in pain, as I repeatedly smacked the two down together using her as a makeshift club.

Having had enough of the bit of 'clubbing' I just did (speaking of which I wonder how Oji san is doing, last I heard he was going to try and do some clubbing with Azazel, those beautiful bastards), I set about releasing my human weapon by tossing her aside like yesterday's garbage. As for the pawn, I set about reaching for him, pulling him up to his feet before giving him an uppercut that sent him to the sky, his teeth broken completely by the strike. I didn't stop there though as I jumped up in pursuit, delivering an equally vicious right hook to his balls... several timed in one second.

In all honesty, seeing his white face after getting his junk absolutely wrecked like that felt quite funny. A lot of people back when I fought alongside Shiva back in the war had tried to go for the 'nut shot' as they called it, but unfortunately for them I had been 'too hardcore' in that I didn't even flinch when they truck. Instead, I just waved them off before backhanding them away. If these guys can't do the same with their body parts, then they'd have a tremendous disadvantage on the battlefield.

Afterward, my senses went off as I felt the magic coming my way. The culprit, Sona, had sent a dragon of water at me but turning to it I raised Velgrynd's gear on my leg before kicking the air in the direction of the dragon, everything on the path was frozen including the ground and the dragon she used. Putting my hand up I used Veldora's gear to create a thunderstorm and let the thunder fall on top of Sona and her group. They could not defend themselves in time as they all were electrocuted.

I waited for a second to see if anyone would get up, but none could.

"*SIGH*, We will have a lot of work to do." I muttered in disappointment to myself as Valerie moved to heal them. Seriously, this wasn't just disappointing, it was SAD. These guys being this weak reflected poorly on the Devils as a whole... it just went to show that they were just too arrogant these days, one reason why they are always on my shit list. Well, at least THESE guys had the audacity to ask for help, so they aren't going to be leaving here until they are at LEAST mildly capable of fighting in a war. My Asgardian Blood DEMANDS it. Whenever one healed I waited for exactly three seconds before going to attack, this will continue until one hour is up.

As I beat these devils I didn't feel as happy as I thought I would feel, it was fun but I could see that Sona's peerage members WANTED to be strong for Sona and Sona wanted to do the same for them as well. I can respect that, I really can.

CRACK

"My leg!" Sona yelled as her leg twisted under my kick, bones coming out of her skin.

BANG

I hit her in the head with a kick sending her to the ground as Valerie moved to heal her.

... Yeah, I can respect her and her team but that doesn't mean I won't kick them into shape by force necessarily.

* * *

3° Person's P.O.V.

In a forest, a group of devils was trying to move to no real avail. They all had an expression of weakness and defeat as they moved with pains in their everything.

"Kaichou, why exactly are we paying to be tortured?" one of Sona's bishops, Momo to be more exact, complained as she dragged her unfeeling feet along. She had accidentally stepped in a plant that had constricted her feet and almost tore it off, she had managed to destroy it before it managed that but the damage to the tissue there was extensive and she would not be able to walk if not for her devil's biology.

"Because we need to get stronger." Sona said while clenching her teeth, when she asked for the training she did not expect to be brutally passed through what could only be considered torture for the sick pleasure of Erik. This model of training was insane, simply and brutally insane.

The fact that this was the standard training for most recruits in the armies of the Alliance could well show that the Alliance was a force to be reckoned with. Before entering this 'safe zone' as Erik had described he forced her and her peerage to put seals to restrain their usual powers forcing her and the others to put ten times more power to get the usual result in any and all magic while also making their bodies a tad heavier.

Needless to say that it was not something pleasant. The giant snake that tried to devour them a few minutes ago only to be devoured instead by a giant mantis that was then eaten by a swarm of flies that then proceeded to try and eat the devils who ran as fast as they could. They had finally managed to leave the flies away when they were attacked by monkeys that released fire from their mouths and that was only on the first five minutes in this place.

The most annoying thing, however, was that Erik was by their side the whole time and did not raise a finger unless they were one step away from death and could not defend themselves, the feeling of death was suffocating to the young devils.

And this was how every night was going to be like... joy.

* * *

Seven days later, one day before Rias and Riser's match, Rias had invited Sona to go to a hot spring near her training area as she wanted the opportunity to see her friend and talk to her, maybe exchange some ideas about what would be good for the rating game.

However, when Sona appeared in front of Rias the Ruin Princess was shocked. Her friend looked like she was hurting all over and it was clear that she was on no condition of even moving but she did so anyway.

"Sona, what, what happened?" Rias said in shock.

Sona, however, just groaned in pain as she entered the hot spring, not even bothering on removing her clothes properly as she just wanted to relax her aching muscles.

"Training." Sona said after a while

Rias, hearing this, looked curious as she started trying to sense how much energy her friend had after asking for permission and she noticed how Sona had at least 40% more demonic energy than before and her muscles were much more well defined.

"Sona, what sort of training did you do to get these results?" Rias asked in shock, in just seven days to improve so much was unimaginable for Rias.

"I was training under Erik." Sona admitted.

"...!" Rias could not believe it. In her opinion Erik hated devils with a passion (she is not wrong) and for him to help them should, by all accounts, be impossible. Especially on something like improving, that is simply absurd in her eyes.

Sona, however, noticed her friend's eyes and sighed.

"Rias, I paid him to do so as a mercenary job." Sona explained.

"Mercenary job, but isn't that something that only low-class beings do to survive?" Rias asked, and it was not wrong per-say as, in all three main factions of the Christian Pantheon, only low-class or maybe mid-class beings would ever do mercenary jobs like those of high-class usually were more interested in glory and status than at fighting or getting money.

A cultural difference as, in both Norse and Greek Pantheons, being a warrior and fighting were the most important things and strength in actual combat is the most important. The closest thing devils had to that was the rating games where they fight for glory and status, but in the end, they are still mostly safe games instead of live or death combats that those of other pantheons enjoyed.

"Rias, do me a favor and not speak those words to Erik or anyone from his group EVER. Being a mercenary on his culture is not the same as in ours." Sona explained exasperatedly.

Rias, desperate for strength as she was due to not having any confidence in actually winning the fight the next day, asked.

"Then, could you explain it to me in details, I am curious to know how this work exactly and to understand what you mean." Rias said, she also wanted this chance as a different subject unrelated to the fight the next day, her nerves were already way too tense for her own good.

As Sona began talking it dawned on Rias that, had she studied this before, she might have also contracted Erik to coach her and her peerage as the results would have been great. Alas, she had not known this but as she heard of how the training was she was not sure she was sad about not asking.

The fact that she might have died in training considering what Erik does was not something to be taken lightly.

However, a secondary thought appeared on her mind, a safeguard in case things did not go her way during the game the next day to ensure she would be safe. It would not be good to her ego and pride, but it was something to think about for sure.

She wanted, however, not to depend on this trick as it would make her cry for independence almost meaningless and could be questioned easily enough. Sighing she thought that it was only to be a last-resort and if everything else failed as she had no wish for it.

"Sona, I have an idea and I want your help on this one. It is very important.

* * *

The day of the match Erik and his peerage plus Hambei were sitting on dignitaries chairs on the VIP section of this rating game. It was to be expected since Erik and his peerage were as good as a Maou-class group when combined and they were important personnel for the Alliance, as they lived on the same territory as Rias and Erik himself were present when the challenge was proposed the invitation was to be expected.

Erik had decided to go due to two main reasons, first, it was to see how Rating Games that he heard so much about work, the games that stimulated the production of reincarnated devils and, with them, stray devils as well as feel for himself the powers of the higher ranked devils.

He was not impressed.

Sure, Syrzechs and Grayfia are strong, but Garyfia could be at most considered equal to a God and Syrzechs had nothing on the likes of Shiva and Thor who Erik had long since gotten used to. The other nobility here could all be defeated by him with some ease as he would be able to defeat most of them without much of a problem, they had the power but he could sense a complete lack of discipline and fighting spirit on them. It was a shame really, devils were born with many advantages over other races and Pantheons but their sheer laziness to improve and their focus on status was just spoiling them from reaching the true heights they should be capable of.

Sona was an odd case in his opinion, she was at least TRYING to improve herself and her drive for it and to last a full week under his training regime (even if it was only for about two hours a day) was impressive. He also knew Vali who he could see as a true warrior and someone who could be considered a hero in the making in the meaning of improving himself and the desire to fight. However, the more he looked at the devils at large the more his opinion over their despondence and general weakness firmed on his mind.

Sighing Erik turned to the side and saw two males entering the place, both with green hair with the older one having a dignified and respectful appearance while the younger one had a thin smile on his lips as his eyes were locked into Sofya's body with undisguised lust.

Erik's eyes twitched at that and he felt a desire to test and see if the guts of someone from the Astaroth house were the same colors as anyone else.

Sensing his gaze the devils around frowned as Erik was never one that much cared for subtlety. Ajuka, sensing how Erik seemed to be about to jump and kill his darling younger brother for no good reason, stood on the path between the two and gave a polite bow.

Syrzechs, noticing Ajuka coming, sighed and wanted to beat himself up when he remembered that he had actually not called Serafall here. It was sure to be a disaster and as he sent a message for Serafall he could only hope she would get here sooner rather than later.

"Erik-sama, it is a pleasure meeting you today. It is to my understanding that you started living in Kuoh after working as the Vanguard of Shiva for some time, to think that the kid I once met grew so much is now this strong that almost could rival me it is truly impressive." Ajuka said, making Erik scowl.

Ajuka was the one devil that Eric hated the most, he was the one responsible for the Evil Piece system, the system he has seen destroy so many, many people all across the many pantheons. The system that almost killed him on his youth due to that stray devil and the system that he had seen destroy so many, many families when he was leading armies for Shiva.

The vilest thing in the world for Eric, just behind the church and Heaven because 'fuck them'.

"Ajuka." Erik said, not bothering with calling him with any thread of respect or repressing the venom in his tone. "I see that you remain allowing that vermin behind you to breath, you truly surprise me on this, but not by that much as well. It makes sense you'd allow rot and vile things to happen with your blessings while pretending that everything is fine."

The words filled with disgust shocked everyone around, Ajuka was well known for being a good and very strong being, someone that created the Evil Piece system and that should be looked up upon so hearing such blatant disrespect was a new one.

"You DARE to say such words to my brother?! I will have you executed for that!" Diodora said while continuing to hide behind his brother.

"Did anyone allowed a piece of trash like you to speak? Someone who leers on women who are not yours while being so weak and pathetic as you, always hiding behind others while plotting in the dark, someone who thought for even a moment to take away someone I care about, you does not deserve to be called a man so don't try and talk to me like that." Erik said with irritation and fury.

He had, more than once, been stopped from killing Diodora when the deepshit tried to assassinate Sofya to reincarnate her as his servant/sex slave and all because Ajuka would always stop Erik from actually inflicting the punishment the bastard deserved.

"Don't talk to my brother like that," Ajuka said firmly, he, in the end, HAD to help Diodora as he was the only possible heir to house Astaroth and without him, his house might disappear like so many others before during the war.

"Humph, let's get out of here guys. I don't want to share space with two narcissistic and egocentric idiots." Erik said with venom in his mouth indicating for his peerage that they are leaving, much to the shock of the nobles around.

"Hey, how can you dare to call my brother an idiot or any of those bad names? Neither of us are those, we are of the supperior breed compared to a useless spunk like you, know your place." Diodora said, his body well and behind his brother while he spoke up.

"Sure, sure, why not continue talking like either of you are anything more than monsters pretending to be anything above that." Erik said decisively before starting to walk.

Diodora was fuming from the insult but Ajuka got curious, he knew perfectly well that his brother was... problematic, but no one ever mentioned him as being a monster.

In battle, yes, he was one of the three Super Devils after all and he was definitely strong enough to be considered that, but outside of it no one ever said he was a monster.

"Wait for a second, young man." Ajuka said, stopping Erik mid-step. Erik wanted to ignore him but Hambei was yelling at him via mental transmission about how he should NOT be doing what he is so he decided to entertain the green haired Satan. "Why do you consider me a 'monster' and all those other things?"

Ajuka, in the end, was someone who was just too curious and as such could not avoid wanting to ask this.

Erik, upon hearing this, laughed a bit at the absurdity of the mere NEED to ask such a thing before answering.

"Because due to the system you created to preserve your race who knows how many people suffered due to the strays yous system generates? The fact that it can force those who already died, they who have NO choice upon the mater to become slaves, should already prove how tyrannical your system is. And let's not forget, anyone who goes against the orders of their master, orders that might include sexual servitude or even slaying of those who the servant doesn't want to kill, are turned into monsters by the pieces while weakening them to ensure that they are easier to take down.

"The strays your system, your most well-known work, cause death in ALL other pantheons and the human world. There is also the fact that your system allows for your race to plunder talent from everyone else and use those talented ones that are forced into servitude to parade as butler, servants, or even go and play on these games you guys like to think is a preparation for war. And let's be honest here, this system was never born out of necessity for survival, it was due to wanting to make you stronger while everyone else gets weaker." Erik said making Ajuka turn a bit green, he knew that all Erik said was not that wrong but it was not like he did the system for a bad desire of making the peerage members as slaves.

He was afraid that the strays could be too strong so he modified the evil pieces to make their demonic powers be wasted in turning part of their bodies into monsters using the devil's body modification ability, thus making the strays more possible to defeat unless the stray had a good control over their powers and knew Senjutsu to stop the evil piece to manipulate their life.

He wanted to ensure that the peerage members would obey as he originally wanted the peerages to work to help stop Heaven or Grigory from fighting them again and with the peerage members listening to their king better it would improve their chances on a possible war.

And they needed strength to deal with a possible reignition of the war that they did not have at the time and by now the devils were already strong enough but by now the devil's usual desire for power would not stop.

"But," Erik continued. "The system was never really necessary. If you wanted to only save your race you could have just contracted the Norse of the Greek Pantheon to work as mercenary forces for protection for a while and instead of transforming others from other pantheons or humans into devils you could just have looked into a way to make devils more fertile.

"If you had done so many of the now extinct houses could be thriving and the number of pure-blood devils would be staggering higher than it actually is by who knows how many times over. But, then again, being able to reincarnate others into devils does sound more impressive and it must have made your ego wonders to know you did what most thought as impossible, so yes I throw at least part of the hundreds of thousands who suffered through the many, many years since you created this monstrosity or are suffering right this instant due to YOUR creation in your feet.

"I hope this explains why you are a monster in my eyes, and without further ado, good day." Erik said and this time he left with his group leaving behind a completely stunned Ajuka who had never thought of doing something like just improving the devils' reproductive capacity.

It was just so plain obvious if he thought about it, but he never bothered with this.

Suddenly he turned to the side and moved to leave when he caught sight of his brother. Ajuka knew perfectly well what Diodora's peerage was like and how he obtained them, he could now imagine how many other peerages were like that and he felt like his most prized creation now was his most horrendous mistake.

* * *

Erik, with his head fuming, moved outside but had no real idea on where to go since he did not know this location until he saw on the distance the figure of one of Sona's bishops moving at the end of the corridor.

"Hey," He said calling out to her. He tried to smile warmly but upon seeing him the girl did not feel 'warm' at all, she only remembered her training and how he'd had almost killed her so many times these last few days.

"Hiiii!" She yipped before dashing to Sona's cabin. Erik thought it amusing and decided to go after her, he and the others started dashing to where she was going only to notice Hambei going slower and not being able to move as fast as them. He turned and dashed back to Hambei, he caught her and put her into a princess carry before dashing again, Hambei blushed furiously at this but when they got into a room where the Sitri peerage was at she felt a bit sad that the princess cary ended so soon.

"Hey Sona, do you mind if we watch with you guys here?" Erik asked casually as his peerage already entered the place.

Sona, who was surprised with his sudden appearance, nodded her head and signed for him to sit on one of the remaining chairs. He nodded and did so only for Sona ask.

"I thought you would be on the VIP section, why did you decide to come here?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing much. I just couldn't stand the devils there and when I saw those two green vermin I kind of snapped and left the place." Erik said with the others nodding even as Kuro Usagi sighed at how her king had said what he did to Ajuka.

Sona, meanwhile, decided to ask.

"And the two 'green vermin' you mentioned are?"

"Oh, Ajuka Beelzebub and Diodora Astaroth." Erik said, making Sona freeze. Ajuka is someone who is well-liked and respected by everyone so hearing someone calling him a 'green vermin' was something that should be impossible.

She was about to ask more when the announcer spoke.

"We will not start the rating game between lady Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex, good luck to you both and we hope to see the best out of you two." The voice of Garyfia echoed in the television where the game was about to be shown.

Forfeiting the previous trains of thought everyone focused on the screen wanting to see the results.


	15. Chapter 15

I and my group were watching the game, and my reaction is simple.

I feel like this is a complete waste of time. Like, seriously a waste of time. No one in either side is strong enough to warrant any attention in my eyes, the 'strategies' of battle are weak at the absolute least, and it overall was boring to even watch.

I mean, was there even a need for battle if Rias can't injury Riser for real in the first place? Besides, he is clearly much stronger than her even if he is weaker than me. My bet is that he does some training constantly and is much better than Rias.

However, I do admit that Dress Breaker was unexpected, the ability to undress a female so thoroughly and instantly is interesting and one that Jisama would love to know more about, but that is not that important for me as a person. I already have enough beautiful women around me and I don't really care much for other girls since I am good as I am.

Regardless, I turned to Sona.

"Sona, what do you think of this Rating Game after experiencing my training regime?" I asked, I want to see what a devil who actually is training and doing her best would think of the Rating Game now when compared to how it was before.

"... It is weak." She admitted. "When I look at how they move and how relaxed they are, it feels too weak and I feel that fighting even the two of them together would be easier than that training."

"Hehe, I know, right?" I chuckled at her answer. "In the end, this is as it names suggest, a game. Honestly speaking it has potential, plenty of it really, but it is far too focused on creating few individual powerhouses instead of generals like what it was intended to be like according to what I know. I guess it is a difference of ideology really, devils are far too aristocratic and fixed on their social standards, it is actually not surprising you all are so weak as a whole."

"Why would you think that?" Sona asked, not in anger or anything but in honest curiosity.

"Simple," I said with a wave of my hand. "Your society is focused on an aristocratic system, nobility and whatnot, so there is pressure from the nobility to make those of lower classes stay there and only grow if under one of the noble houses and that everyone else is bellow you. It is not surprising that this type of mindset you all think as normal mixed that terribly with the Evil Piece system and created the monstrosity it is today. A system that breeds hatred amongst other pantheons, creates those damned stray devils that I wish to eliminate, and make so few grow and make you all stagnate in strength.

"Back in the Norse there are class differences, true, but those bellow us, even if slaves, always have the chance to rise above if they train and grow strong enough. That is not all, many people in all social levels work as mercenaries and explorers to the many forests where monsters exist to keep improving everyone's strength. It is not perfect, far from it since there are those who love war too much and want to see Ragnarok arrive early (not that I want to, of course since I am still rather young and want to see a lot more before having my final war), but when compared to devils we are a hell of a lot better.

"That is to say nothing of how your pantheon is so divided that you all are constantly trying to destroy one another and Heaven and the Church are just a reunion of assholes who should go die on a ditch somewhere or just go and fuck themselves with a 10 meters long pole of barbed metal, I hate them. The fallen are, in the end, the better option in the most part as they are trying their best and they are not so much of a dick about everything, but they are mostly just a bunch of people obsesses with their own past or desires to actually grow strong, but if it were to come to blows the Grigory would win for sure since they have more capable soldiers overall."

Sona just starred at me in shock.

"Wow, I never thought you would be the type to think so much about something like that." Sona admitted.

"Well, I had to research some about devils and the Cristian Pantheon as a whole after one stray devil almost killed me and Hydragon when we were young and the church kidnapped my friends while almost killing them. I decided that I should know my enemy as, if something like that were to happen again, I need to know what to do to make the Pantheon suffer the most devastating blow possible." I admitted, and I noticed that Sona grimaced at this.

Well, if she didn't like my answer tough luck, it is the truth. The closest thing to an good relationship or neutral I ever had with a devil is with Sona and I cannot measure how much I want to go and destroy Heaven and the Church. Honestly speaking, in my spare time, I like to imagine and plan what I would do to eliminate that scorn of the planet when I get strong enough.

Not 'if', but WHEN I get strong enough.

**'... Kid, you should get some therapy."** Velgrynd said.

'No need, I just need to deal with them when I have the chance.' I answered her.

**'... Boy, I would like to say that what you desire is a mistake, but considering they are your mates and they were kidnapped and almost killed it is understandable for you to desire what you do. I know that, we call this Awakening the Dragon and usually we, as dragons, don't stop until we are forced or satiated, my advice is to not go too far on that road and just not be consumed by your anger.'** Veldanava said.

**'And hey, if there is some hot chick on their side you can screw them over by screwing the chick over and over and over, if you get my drift.' **Veldora 'helpfully' said.

But, this IS an idea I suppose. If I can't tackle the organization I could, at least, try and take someone from them who is important.

Food for thought.

Anyway, it is the final stretch of the rating game and it is Rias that is moving to fight Riser herself despite her pieces still being on the field. If it was me I'd go and focus on helping as many of my pieces as possible while focusing on eliminating the pawns, after there are no more pawns there is no real point to guarding the base. With my pieces I'd then either go rest until we recover or rush to finish of Riser using everything we have together, if luck was on my side Riser would even leave the base unprotected and I'd get my pawn to go through Promotion.

It is not that impressive of a strategy but it damn well works better than fighting alone with someone who I have no real way to cause actual damage. It was ludicrous to Erik.

"Rias will lose." Ludmila, who was barely paying attention since she and the others started playing cards on the back to distract themselves, said as she looked on the screen. "This whole thing seems so much more pathetic when compared to our wars before, it is underwhelming."

The others nodded, the only ones to be paying actual attention are me, Hambei, Kurousagi, Kuroka, and Sona and her peerage and, even in her peerage, some were paying more attention to the game of card the others were playing. I guess they are starting to see things a bit more as we do, the eyes of experience perhaps.

Relaxing on my chair I looked at the screen as Issei for some inexplicable reason decided to challenge a man who can one-shot him and that he cannot defeat to a straight and open battle from the front. The end result was him getting his ass served right back to him and Rias giving up before RIser hurts her pawn any more. I respect her decision of not letting those working with her suffer or die when she can avoid it even if by self-sacrifice, at least that part of her I can respect.

I too would never sacrifice the lives of those who I consider part of my family, my friends and lovers for no good reason or any reason at all most cases really.

I was just about to leave, this is a complete waste of time after all, when Sona spoke up.

"Erik-sama, I will go talk to Rias for a moment but would you be able to wait until I speak with her?"

"... Sure." I said before going to the table on the back where everyone is playing poker and sitting down on the chair besides Elizaveta and putting a hand on her waist and pulling her close, her face blushing as I spoke up. "I will pair up with Liza for this turn, who wins can force any one order on the others."

With that everyone else got fired up and we focused on the game. My decision of sitting with Elizaveta has a reason as I paid attention to their game and I could see that Elizaveta was on a roll, with her help I am sure I can win.

* * *

"So, it went as was expected." Sona said to a downcasted Rias as the two waited in front of a hospital room. Rias' peerage still in treatment as the two talked.

Rias, for her part, was simply tired since Riser made it a point to never wound her during the entire game, her peerage, on the other hand, was injured all over and with no healer of any sort in the peerage the treatment was taking a while.

"... Unfortunately, you are right, Sona." Rias said with a sad face.

Sona waited for a moment before continuing.

"So? Will you follow through with your option B?" Sona asked.

Rias clenched her teeth together in frustration before slowly nodding her head.

"Yes, it is my only other option short of abandoning devil society as a whole." She said but she felt a terrible taste in her mouth by saying those words. She wanted nothing to do with what was about to transpire but she had little on the way of options, she could only hope that the price would be something that was acceptable.

Sona, on her side, sighed in relief. She knew perfectly well that Rias would not enjoy this next action in the slightest and the chance of it passing through was slim at best and terrible at worst, but it was a chance nonetheless and it was enough.

"Then, let's go. Eric is on my room right now, our window of opportunity for you to manage what you intended is short at best." Sona said and Rias, despite wanting to stay with her peerage right now and look over them during their recovery, moved to Sona's side to go see Eric, possibly her last real chance.

Rias started then to think back to everything she knew about the male and the more the thought about it the grimmer the situation seemed. He was brash, short-tempered, bloodthirsty, powerful, and despised most devils out of the bottom of his heart due to his past encounters with them. He had made it abundantly clear that he doesn't like them one tiny bit and him being indicated as the governor of Kuoh was either a way to ensure the devils would not gain a single centimeter of power over the city.

And this person was her last chance, joy.

Entering the room where he was supposed to be Rias galped her head when she saw him and half his peerage semi-nude with him being only on his boxers and with a grim face.

"Tell me again why did I agree to play strip-poker with all of you." He said to his peerage.

Eleonora, who was topless crossed her arms beneath her perky breasts, emphasizing them further.

"Because you like seeing us nude and you were the one who proposed us play this." She said, not minding in the slightest about her modesty. "And I must say that I don't mind much seein you down to your boxers only."

"At least he is showing some modesty, boobs for brains." Ludmila said beside Eleonora, she was without her high-heels and socks but that was it. "He lost enough to be only on that state, you lost only twice and you removed your top and then your bra. Couldn't you try to be more modest?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't think you would her me talking all the way down there, shorty." Eleonora said with a teasing smirk, making Ludmila angry. "Besides, there is no need for modesty when you are so well endowned like I and most of us here are, not that you would know of course, pitful B-cup-chan."

"Okay, that is it! I will cut your cow tits to the point Olga would have bigger breasts than you and you would be equal to Nate!" Ludmila said standing up, she made a point not to turn to see how Olga and Nate got depressed, especially Nate who was covering her breasts and speaking to herself 'Don't mind this, me, I have the best ass, me, fight, me.'

Just as the two were about to fight it out a serene voice sounded.

"Girls, let's stop this, alright. There is no need for friends to fight like that." Sophia said with a calm voice but as she had stood up her breasts that were only being covered by a bra spilled out almost completely due to how big they are.

"..." Eleonora looked at herself and a tick mark appeared on her face as she could tell she was smaller.

"..." And Ludmila did not even need to say anything as she was smaller in every conceivable way.

The two looked at one another and understanding mixed with mirth appeared on their faces. They then turned to Sophia and started trying to punish the woman who made them doubt their own feminine charms.

"Guys, cut it out already!" Kuro Usagi said as she stood up but as she did so the three girls turned to her with fury.

"""We don't need to listen to you, you lewd rabbit!""" The three said as Kuro Usagi's head fell as she looked a bit ashamed at the fact that all the missing clothes of the others were with herself. She had a stroke of great luck and won everything.

On the side Kaya was filming this whole thing and wondering if she could sell the footing for some cash or just add it to her arsenal of blackmail material on the others as she liked having more things to use against her friends to make them do the hard work they didn't want to do like house chores or homework.

Meanwhile, Belatrix was on the side trying to help Hambei and the girls from Sona's peerage to exercise properly and giving tips over what to do regarding diet. She cared a lot about keeping her body in the best state possible and since Hambei needed a lot of help in improving her body if she wanted to live longer this would prove an invaluable opportunity, Sona's peerage followed Belatrix's instructions out of sheer instinct after the week training with her.

The last person in the room was Saji who was locked in ice and only able to watch the girls training since he was bleeding too much out of his nose.

It was a scene of utter chaos that odly enough seemed to fit in perfectly well with Eric who was enjoying every bit of it.

He then turned to Rias and Sona, noticing the two he looked curious at the before turning to the others.

"Girls, I will go and deal with this very quick and I am coming back in a bit." he said before turning to Elizaveta. "Liza, make sure we win some as my boxer's current position depends on you winning.

"Understood." Elizaveta said, not talking about how she was wondering if she should lose on purpose or not. On one side she loved winning the most in the world, on another, she really wanted to see Eric naked body a bit more besides on the bed.

Decisions, decisions.

Eric approached the two devil heiresses, only on his boxers, and did not seem fazed at all about his lack of attire.

"..." Sona was frozen due to shock at the scene.

"..." Rias was much the same.

"... Sup." Eric said after seeing that neither girls would be speaking.

Rias, recomposing herself and making sure to look only at Eric's face and not at his chiseled body or the tent in his underwear even if it was not hard at all (he was part dragon already, dragons are not known for impotency) continued.

"Eric, I would like to talk to you about a proposition." She said. "It regards my engagement and I would like to speak to you about it."

Eric, hearing this shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, speak away." He said.

"After talking to Sona it has come to my knowledge about how those of the Norse work as mercenaries for the right price, is that correct?"

"Yes." Eric said simply to Rias' inquiry.

"Then, I would like to make a contract with you. I want you to take the marriage contract between me and Riser in a public challenge." Rias said and before Eric could speak she continued. "Us, as in the devil nobility, also care considerably for power even if not on the same way as the Norse does. We care for power AND social status, those of higher social status are on their own level and in that level that power matters, rising status is near impossible. To propose a challenge for something like a marriage contract you would need to first be on the same social status or pray that the one being challenged will accept even if they don't need to in the slightest.

"However, that would normally not matter since no one would challenge Riser for my sake since it is a matter between two noble houses the offending party would possibly offend the two houses. But, as you are someone from another Pantheon this would not be that big of a problem, especially since your social status as a personal disciple to Odin, Amatherasu, Susanoo, Tsukyome, and Shiva as well as being one of the two vanguards of Shiva is a position that honestly makes you even higher than Riser. You challenging him would be no problem."

As Rias finished explaining Eric stood there for a moment more before speaking up.

"... Fine, but what is the payment?" He said. "I need to know what I have to win with this. Honestly, it doesn't sound like a good plan for me since I would rather not do it as I want to befriend Riser since he is more agreeable to me. What would you pay me to make this endeavor worth my time?"

Rias looked torn before speaking again.

"Any three requests. I will be the next head of the Gremory clan and have considerable influence over my dear older brother, I am sure I can help you considerably with anything you might request of me." Rias said. "One request for accepting my request, regardless of the result, one for winning the challenge, which I am sure you will manage, and the third for what comes next."

"'What comes next?'" Eric asked in doubt.

"As you would be challenging Riser for my hand in marriage I would, technically, be your fiancee. Of course we would not actually get married and later on, when I am confident enough of defeating you, I will challenge you for the rights of my own hand to be able to marry whoever I want." Rias said.

Eric considered everything, and by that it meant asking through magic to Hambei what she thinks of this. According to the young genius girl this was not such a bad idea since it would work for him to have a deeper connection with the devils and the status as the fiancee of the younger sister of Lucifer would open many ways for the Alliance to gain benefits. Nodding his head Eric turned to speak up with Rias again.

"Sure, but I have two conditions. I want to train you, first because I refuse to let someone who is, at least in title, to be my fiancee to be as weak and unmotivated as you are and I want you to become strong quickly since I don't want to be on a fake relationship even a second longer than necessary. Also, I need you to swear NEVER to reincarnate someone without the person's express consent while alive, if you don't accept that last one I will give the contract to the dumbest, ugliest, and scummiest devil I can possibly find and watch your life go straight to hell." Eric said with a serious face and Rias, despite feeling reluctance over this as she had NO desire of having someone she did not love have her marriage contract, shook hands with Eric for convenience as he would not force himself unto her.

And she was right, Eric felt no real desire for this situation but he could use the requests later if he really intended to move towards making Heaven pay for what it has done before.

"So, should I go and beat him up now?" Eric asked.

"No, now is not the best time. The ideal moment should be on the reception, I believe that will be the ideal time." Rias said and she took a side glance at Sona who nodded.

"Yes, that would be ideal. However, if we want to convince othes about this challenge we will need to make you sound like you actually WANTS Rias with you." Sona said.

"Hardly true, but go on." Eric said.

"As I was saying, we will write a script to you and you will recite it as you enter the reception hall. That should be enough." Sona said.

"Okay, but what if he calls for someone to represent him?" Eric asked in doubt since he never actually done a challenge like that. He was more of the type to challenge someone by trying to screw their necks over with his spear, not to ask for a challenge.

"If he calls for a representative you will simply have to accept since it is well known that you are strong and him challenging you would hardly be fair." Sona said.

"Fine by me, so who will he likely call to represent him?"

"I believe it would be his oldest brother, Ruval Phenex, the 11th ranked in Rating Games."

At that bit, Eric smiled slowly, but before long he was laughing with glee.

"YES! This is what I want, a good fight! That will do nicely to get my blood pumping, a fight with someone who is close to Satan-class, I wonder which one of us is closer, this shall be fun!" he said excitedly, he can only hope that he will get a fight worth of my time already.

He only wanted to enjoy himself, honestly speaking even the implications of the fight kinda disappeared from his mind at this point in time, he was only thinking on enjoying himself on a fight that would put his life on the line and where the smallest mistake could get him killed, the euphoria of it was what he sought as well as the exciting 'party' afterward with the girls.

Truly, he is a bonafide warrior maniac


	16. Not a chapter, just a message

This is just an announcement, I want to start a new fanfic.

Not for any other reason than because I love fics based on Terror Infinity (one of my favorite novels ever and Side:B by Wellsford is on my top beloved fanfics ever made).

Yeah, I want to start a Infinity fanfic. I would like to know if anyone would want to help me in writing or beta-ing it, I would only post it after at least one arc is complete but I need help to decide many things like the first mission, characters build, and other things.

Also, yes I accept suggestions for either of those and I would love to hear of them.

Thanks for reading this, if you are interested or have a OC you like please tell (there is also the chance of making one where characters from animes are chosen but without their previous powers upon entrance, just one idea)

Oh yeah, I almost forgot but I will take a quick break to think about this and to make more chapters for my many current fics. So I will need at least 10 days before I post again but I intend to have at least one chapter for each story by them =)


End file.
